Bachelor Life Or Marriage
by nappyhead
Summary: will Kakashi ever fall in love, get married, and possibly get laid? well i won't put the laid part in the story but he'll fall in love. KakashixOC slight humor involved [COMPLETE]
1. Day 1 Morning Meeting

* * *

Disclaimer:. I don't own any Naruto characters. I wish I did cause then I would put them into some naughty business. evilly smiles Wei Yuri and the parents are my OCs. Kakashi and the others are not

* * *

Okay, here's one I've been brewing up in my head. I don't even know if his parents are alive. I only have Naruto Part 1 anime. I don't know what Mary Sue's are. But I hope somebody will tell me when I'm starting to lean towards that area or whatever.

* * *

Uhh, we start off in the morning. Where Kakashi meets team 7 for Survival Training later on, but right now we are at 9 am in the morning.

"…" - talking

'…'- thoughts

/…/ - inner thoughts or conscience

>…> - flashbacks

* * *

**Bachelor life or Marriage**

"Hey, wake up." She shoved him a little…nothing happened.

"You can't hide from the sun forever," this time she threw the blankets away. He shivered and rolled to face her.

"Leave me alone, you beautiful vixen you." He smiled under his mask.

'Dreaming are we? I got it' she quietly searched through his stuff and found what she was looking for. She sat next to the bed and read to him.

" 'Toshi, I didn't know you were good,' Sayoko said. She put her hand on his chest. He went on top of her and smirked, 'I'm hurt, how could you not know I'm good. I mean, look at me.'"

He slowly opened his eyes and she waved at him.

"Morning sunshine. Don't you look cute. Nice PJs."

Kakashi blinked more slowly this time and then again.

"Are you my beautiful vixen?"

"No, but I could be. I sure hope I got the right guy. But, they said I had to marry you. They haven't heard a word from you, but they think you've had the bachelor life for too long." He sat up and combed his hair back.

"Who are you again?" he said.

"Why I suppose I am your so called fiancé now. Since they're getting older, they are starting to think about you again. They went berserk. And you wanna know whose fault was that? It was yours cause your lack of communication with them." She pointed a finger at him.

"How did you get in here?" he finally got the sleep out his eyes.

"You should really lock your doors you know? The door was open, I dunno if you were really tired and forgot, but you should always lock your doors or get better locks. Someone could just take off with your stuff and leave while you're sleeping like a little baby."

She got off the floor and dusted herself off. She tossed the book to him, yawned and stretched.

"Who are you and who are 'they'?" he asked again.

She grinned. "So, you did forgot. Oh well, can't blame you. It's been what? Years since we played together. Seriously, I don't know what they were thinking. I mean, we are grown adults. They don't need to treat us like we don't have a lick of sense. Strange you know? They suddenly want some grand kids. I tried to reason with them, but noo would they listen? Nope, they gone back to the happy days of telling us what to do." She turned to face him.

He had his head protector on and a shirt on if I might add. "Answer my questions now or get out."  
He said in a cold voice.

'Who is she anyway? Evading all my questions.' Kakashi thought.

He looked at her; well she sort of looks familiar. With short spiky hair, sky blue in front and dark blue in back. She was wearing one half of a long sleeve maroon shirt, with a high collar. Her left sleeve was ripped off or was already like that. While the right side was long to cover up her hands as well. Dark brown boots, maroon pants. And well, just look at the picture in my profile. I can't describe it very well.

'Back to you're usual self I see,' she thought, "Oh fine, fine. I'm Wei Yuri. By meaning of 'They', are aka your parents and mine. You're door was unlocked and I didn't want to stand outside all morning waiting for you to answer the door. So I let myself in. No worries, I didn't touch or look through any of your stuff except your book. I like the fifth volume better, though I didn't like how Tsukiko would just walk off like that."

His eyebrows rose, "You read Icha Icha Paradise?" asking in disbelief. "Yes, I do. I've been waiting for the new one to come out. Though I can't go in the bookstore until they call me about something new."

He was beginning to like her. She saw him grinning, how can she tell you ask? By the way, his eyes or eye were looking, they're happy signs.

"…Let's talk somewhere not in my room." Yuri nodded.

She left his room and waited in his kitchen. She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

'Kakashi looks better than ever. Though he still has his mask on. Sigh. Never thought we would meet with these circumstances.'

She heard Kakashi clear his throat and turned around.

"I'm starving, K-chan. Let's get something to eat."

"K-chan?"

She grabbed his hand and led him out his house.

/-/-/ In Some Random Restaurant /-/-/

"Any ways. Were you forced to come here and tell me?" he asked.

She nodded. "It was either go or tell Hokage to force me to do the most horrible assignment ever. He's saves those kind of assignments for the troubled and I know what they are too. So of course, I picked the former. Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Yuri searched through her pockets and found it in her sleeve.

She handed Kakashi a letter, "Here you go. It's from your parents. It's pretty long, so give me your book while you read that."

He opened the envelope and found five pages. He cried inside, because it also was in small print and cursive.

He gave her his book and saw her turn to a certain page and began reading. He mentally sighed and read on. His mother wrote the first half, telling him to marry Yuri and why. He looked up at her, she looked content turning a page. She glanced up and met his stare and grinned.

"Good part's coming up," she looked back down.

His heart skipped a couple of beats, mentally slapping himself. 'Don't even start thinking about her.'

He read on to the third page where his father took over writing. Saying the consequences if he didn't come to like Yuri and turn her down. He also wrote that they (the parents) had picked the date and are planning. But if Kakashi found another person to love then they (the parents) would cancel it.

'Oh god,' they even arranged the marriage before they were born. Ending the letter with words of a slightly bad threat and casual words of blackmail. He sighed, crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash.

"Bad huh?" she said.

Yuri closed the book and handed it back to him. His fingers tingled when he touched her hand getting the book.

"Do you want to get married?" he asked.

"Are you asking me to marry you? Didn't know you were like that, Kakashi." Yuri leaned on the table and wriggled her eyebrows. He held his hands up in defense and shook his head.

"No, I didn't mean that!"

She looked at him, "Well, yeah some day I suppose. But, I don't if it's an arranged marriage where I don't like the guy for reasons the parents can't or won't see. I'm quite happy being on my own. If your parents threatened you or something about forcing you to marry me. By all means, refuse. We are old enough to make our own decisions and sometimes parents forget that."

He nodded, "I agree."

"Can I ask you a question, Kakashi?" Yuri asked.

"Depends," he said slowly.

"Besides hiding your face from your enemies, is it also because you can't control yourself?"

"Control myself?" he had a confused expression.

"You can't control your facial expressions? Or is it because there's something hideous behind that mask? Or could it be you are so handsome that you have fan girls after you?"

He smirked.

"That's more than one question, Ms. Wei."

"Not my fault, if I want to know what's been happening to my oldest friend." Singing 'my oldest friend.'

He looked at the clock, he was pretty early but he might as well introduce her to his students. "Come on, I need to buy lunch for my students." He got up and left the sandwich shop they were in.

She laughed, "Oh my god! You a teacher? Unbelievable. And I remember, you saying would never become one."

She poked him with her elbow. He shifted, thanking his mask for hiding his small blush.

"Well! Well! Who are your students?"

* * *

well how do you guys like the first chapter? See any kind of mary sues or billy bob's around? I hope not or I will shoot them down on site. Thanx for reading for stuff 


	2. Day 1 Afternoon meeting

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did I would reveal Kakashi's face once and for all…On the very last episode.

* * *

I hope this is as long as the first chapter. I'm good at beginnings' but then have no idea what to do in the middle and end.

* * *

Puff of smoke appears and Kakashi and Yuri came out of that. Seriously, where does that smoke come from? I bet they just throw smoke bombs so they can look cooler or something.

Kakashi Yo'ed his students and said "Good morning."

Sakura and Naruto yelled, "You're late!"

"A black cat crossed my path, so…."

Naruto growled at Kakashi.

Kakashi coughed, "Well, let's move on then."

He walked over to a stump, "The alarm's set at 12 PM."

He held up two bells. "Here are two bells. Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me before noon. Whoever can't, will have no lunch."

"Say what?" Naruto squeaked.

"I'm going to tie you there, and see others' enjoying lunch." Kakashi said.

Yuri eyed them, the three's stomachs was growling.

"That's what he said…don't eat breakfast. But wait, why are there only two bells?" Sakura asked.

"Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied up to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the task. The person will go back to the academy. It might be just one, or all three. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me."

"Demo, that's too dangerous, Sensei." Sakura can't shut her mouth can she?

And blah de blah blah. I really don't want to quote a lot from the episodes. So, Naruto tries to badmouth Kakashi. He says people who talk big don't have a lot of qualities. The fox tries to attack him but no luck's on his side. He flew into the water to cool his booty. He threw some shurikens from the water. He saw that Kakashi caught them with two fingers.

'Hmm, if I can't get sensei. Then maybe, I'll try Yuri sensei.' Woah, woah, hold up there. Who said she was a teacher? … Oh well.

Forehead g- I mean Sakura looked behind Kakashi to look at Yuri.

"Who's that Kakashi-sensei?" she pointed to Yuri.

Which I might say, isn't it rude to point?

"This is Wei Yuri. She will be observing you and so on and so forth." He waved his hand.

The group stared at her, "We only know her name. Like Kakashi remember?" Sakura said to Sasuke and Naruto. They both nodded.

"I don't see a head protector on her, either." Sasuke said. Wait, he shouldn't be talking a lot in the beginning…oh well.

"She could be hiding it." Naruto eyed Yuri suspiciously.

Yuri whispered, "Are they conspiring against me or what?" to Kakashi.

"Nope, just getting used to me."

"Hey, can I help?"

He looked at her, "You sure? Did you ever finished Ninja Academy?" he smirked and crossed his arms. There's a lot of arm crossing and smirking in here. Sorry.

"Of course I did. I just didn't bring the protector with me. I have my weapons on me so I can help you. Pretty please." Yuri insisted.

Yuri did the saddest puppy dog look. /Okay, keep it up and he might think you're crazy/

He handed her a bell, "Better not lose it. You know this is Survival Training."

'I hope I don't regret this.'

"No prob, Kakashi. Trust me, I can handle this. Easy peasy." Yuri threw the bell up in the air and went somewhere into her sleeve. She grinned.

He turned around to Team 7, they had finished talking.

"Wei will be joining us. She and I will each have a bell. Ready, start."

He watched them jump off.

Kakashi took out his book. Naruto said something. Kakashi said another thing. Naruto commented Kakashi's weird hairdo. Naruto charged at him, while Kakashi flashed behind him to give him A Thousand Years of Pain. Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped, 'Dobe.'

Yuri laughed. "Good thing, I'm on your side Kakashi!" she wiped a tear. She stopped laughing.

"Hey gimme your book."

"Nani? No way." Kakashi took it out for himself.

"Oh come on! I know you can fit another book in that sack," Yuri said.

"Oh I know, but-" Kakashi then looked at her.

Surprise, surprise. Where did it come from? Who's book was that? Does she have other things up her sleeve?

Yes, plenty of things can fit up there. I'm just not telling you what else is up there.

His book was in her hands, Sweet Heaven first volume. Dum dum dumm.

"Is that my book?" Kakashi checked his sac. Nope, still there he looked up.

"Nope, my book was in my back pocket." Yuri grinned. "You can have the boys. I'll take the girl."

She walked away with her head in the book.

"I'll be waiting, Sakura!" She lifted her hand and walked off into the trees.

'Wei Yuri, what is she doing-' Kakashi didn't finish his thought when Naruto grabbed him from behind.

Sakura perked up at the sound of her name. She looked at Yuri.

'Shoot! I can't get a bell from that teacher! At this rate, I'm going to be separated with Sasuke-kun!' Sakura thought.

'I don't know how good she is or if she even is a jounin. But, I'll take my chances with her.'

Sakura stealthily stalked Yuri.

Yuri sat under a tree and put the book away. She sat Indian style and sat her head on her hands. 'Wow. Kakashi a teacher. Never would of thunk it. It looks like he changed, but he really hasn't. His mask is still attached to him like glue. He had a pretty nice face when we were little. Wonder why he kept it on.'

>FLASHBACK>

About 5 years old, chibi-fied Kakashi and Yuri are in the front yard of Wei household. "Geeze, control yourself K-chan." Yuri giggled.

Kakashi was near to tears, "But I wanted to win." He whined.

"Wit ol' maid. You hafta not show your face or emoshuns like mommy said." Yuri said.

Kakashi stopped tearing and brightened up. He stood up and ran away, almost tripping on a rock.

Yuri humphed and crossed her hands. "Now who will play with me?"

She looked down at the cards and looked where he ran.

"Now, I have no friends."

She started to sniffle and full out crying.

"Daijoubou? (Are you okay?) I'll beat up the guy who made you cry."

She looked up to see Kakashi with a paper bag over his head. She smiled and laughed. She shook her head.

Kakashi brightened, "I win!"

He jumped around and tripped and landed on his face. Yuri hurried over and turned him over.

"K-chan?" she shook him.

Her eyes were teary again and she shook him again. She took off the bag and he breathed in deep. "You saved my life! I couldn't breath."

She laughed, "K-chan, you forgot to poke holes in the bag. That's why you couldn't breath."

About 6 months later. "K-chan, pokers not hard. Stop showing yer face." Yuri once again telling him. Kakashi threw the cards on the floor and huffed. "Can't help it, Yu-chan. I'm not good at cards."

One month later. Yuri eyed him closely. Her face close to his.

"Can you even breathe in there?" she asked.

"Sure, can. Mommy made it just for me. Wanna play cards?" he asked.

"Ooh, ready for another beating?" she sat down.

Thirty minutes later.

"How you do that?" Yuri was amazed, Kakashi was winning Old Maid.

Kakashi looked sheepishly and rubbed his head. "I dunno"

>FLASHBACK DONE>

'I guess I did tease him. Oh well. Look how he turned out.' She heard some of the conversation with Sasuke and Kakashi. She sensed something coming.

'Oh just a shuriken' she tilted head to the left and the shuriken hit the tree. She turned around and pulled it out. She looked up to see Sakura ready for her.

'Alright, finally some action!'

She jumped up and took out a katana. Where she get the katana? She got it from her pants. She conceals her weapons, that's why I didn't tell you about it in the beginning.

"Hey, girly. You sure you wanna do this?" Yuri asked Sakura.

Sakura smirked.

'She sure looks confident. That must be a sign or something.' Yuri thought.

"Girly, you want to have it one on one. I like taijutsu." Yuri said.

'Hmm, maybe she's not good at the others.' Sakura thought.

/Oh yeah! You can do it/ Inner Sakura shouted out to her.

Yuri grabbed a napkin from her pocket and rubbed on her sword. "Okay, I'm ready."

She looked up, Sakura was gone. She walked in the middle of the clearing. Then, she heard a rustle. She jumped up, Sakura was under her.

"Low kicks, don't do me Sakura." She heard Sakura growled.

She landed only to jump away after Sakura threw some shurikens.

"That's more like it! Now, it's always best if you can get them out of their viewpoint."

"Hai-yah!" Sakura kicked, and brought out her kunais.

She started slashing her way in. Yuri blocked her attacks, backing up by Sakura's momentum of slashing and kicking.

"Come on Sakura! Put some for force into it and then strike with a different attack." Yuri stated.

'Got her,' Sakura smirked.

Yuri stepped back, her foot got caught in something. She looked down for a moment, a rope was looped around ankle. She knew she was going to go flying upwards. She let herself be caught, when she was midair, she cut the rope, twirled upright. More shurikens were flying at her, she jumped on one of the shurikens to go higher.

Yuri looked around airborne for Sakura, nowhere to be seen. But she did leave a whole ton of makabishis' around. (Makabishi- small spikes thrown on the ground for people to step on)

She decided not to avoid them since she was close already. She stepped on them. Then she heard Sakura say, "NANI?"

"I wear metal plates on the bottom of my shoes, Sakura!" Being too lazy to search for her. She brought her foot up and tapped on her foot, to hear the chink chink of metal. She moved the makabishis' away.

'Now, where did that girl go?' Yuri wondered sitting under a tree.

She took out her book and turned to page 53. 'Oh now I didn't see that coming.'

Sakura was back hidden into the trees controlling her breathing.

'Damn, she's just as good as Kakashi-sensei.' She thought. 'And just as perverted too,' Inner Sakura said looking at Yuri read Sweet Heaven.

'Okay. One more time!' Sakura took another breath and went out of hiding.

Sakura jumped out when she heard Sasuke screamed. Well, he didn't scream like a little girl, it was more like a loud grunt. Yuri was standing like 10 feet from Sasuke. She saw him standing with clothes on and then the next blink, his clothes were in tatters. Only his underwear remains. Sasuke turned into a cherry tomato. Sakura jumped back with a nosebleed. She fell to the ground and twitched, with her mouth drooling.

'I hope Sakura enjoyed that little Genjutsu of mine. I guess she's not going to think about it being a mere allusion.' Yuri chuckled and turned a page.

'Hmm, she seems to be the same level as Kakashi-sensei. She was playing with Sakura.' Sasuke said.

He leapt away to try and get a bell from Kakashi-sensei. RING RING RING.

'Tsk, I wasted my time watching them.'

(AN: Sasuke just finished trying to get Kakashi's bell. You know the part where he was pulled into the ground. Sakura didn't see that part.)

"Wonder if Naruto or Sasuke was able to get a bell."

Yuri got up and walked to the three logs.

Naruto was tied up and the other two was sitting. Obviously, no one couldn't get a bell; she could hear their stomachs from where she was. Kakashi poofed beside her right before she made it out of the forest.

"So, how'd it go?" Yuri asked.

"Sasuke nearly made it on his own, while Naruto tried the easy way. You?" Kakashi said.

"Oh Sakura's good. Though she needs to focus on the bigger picture." Again she laughed.

"What?"

"Oh you should've seen the move I did on her. I'll tell you later, when you write your report."

"Would you like to do the honors?" He bowed.

"Nah, you're good at scaring little kids. I'll leave it to you. I'll just head on over in that tree. Call me when you're done trying to be scary." Yuri winked at him and left before she could see him blush.

'No, she is not getting into my head.' Kakashi thought as he walked to Team 7.

* * *

the end of chapter two. I liked it sorta. You think Kakashi was a little Ooc at the end? I think so. But I love him. Thanks for reading, ja ne! 


	3. Day 1 Midafternoon walk

* * *

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto unless I take over the creator's body and change his name to my name. But I would have to find witch first.

* * *

This is right after Kakashi scares Team 7 and lets them pass. Sorry this is sort of short

* * *

/-/-/ Walking Down Some Street Named Yida /-/-/

Kakashi and Yuri walked home or to his house anyway.

"Hmm, you have some good students." Yuri said.

"They have their quirks. How long are you staying here?" Kakashi asked.

"They said don't come back for one week, at exactly 3 PM. If I come an hour early, I'll get the punishment." Yuri sighed.

"What do you do back home?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm a smith."

"Smith?"

"Gosh, K-chan. Has that mask been cutting off the circulation to your brain or what?" Yuri smiled.

"I'm sorry, I threatened the doctors not to say anything about my condition." He grinned.

"I make weapons, Mr. Hatake. You better remember that. Since you're my friend, I'll give you free stuff. Aren't you lucky to be my friend?" Yuri poked him in the sides.

"Then, you won't mind giving me some right now." He raised his eyebrow.

"What do you need? I can make anything you ask for. Though I doubt you need anything special, since you're good enough to conserve your supplies. Am I right, Kakashi?"

He chuckled. "You're right about that."

They were at his doorstep, the streetlight came on.

"K-chan?" Yuri said slowly.

"Hmm?"

"Can I stay at your place?" She said sheepishly.

* * *

sorry, I did say that it was short. Thank you for reading my fanfiction. And I won't tell you to review, but just in case you don't know what that is. You click that little button down there on the left and type your thoughts about my humdinger of a story. Thank you again ja ne! 


	4. Late nite thinking

Disclaimer: Never will own Naruto cause if I did, I would make Sakura the main character. What? Quit looking at me like that. It was so sad when Sasuke just told her off and said she was weaker than Naruto. It was a major burn for Sakura. It made me hate Sasuke. He better go with Sakura at the end. Ooooo makes me so mad just thinking about it.

* * *

Okay right now we are inside the house of Kakashi. I thought he lived in some small itty bitty shack. But I changed his house, cause I wasn't sure. Someone tell me if he lives in a shack or not!

* * *

Kakashi laid in bed with his hands under his head. He couldn't sleep, he figured it was because Yuri was in the next room.

'Are you asking me to marry you? Didn't know you were like that, Kakashi.'

/She didn't exactly answer the question, maybe she does want to marry you/ said Inner Kakashi.

'Psh, we're just childhood friends. That's all.'

/You're already filled up the friends' pile, now it's time to go take the next step/

'What step? We're not even thinking of going out. Much less get married.'

/But, you're thinking about it. Maybe she's waiting for you to sweep her off her feet/

'Yuri doesn't like those kind of men.'

/Or does she? It doesn't matter if you're the sweeping type or not, at least admit you like her a little bit more/

'I do like her a lot.' He relaxed a little bit more after he thought this.

/and maybe you do want her as more than a friend/ Inner Kakashi added.

'Oh shut up,' he slept thinking about Yuri.

On Kakashi's Couch

"I'm glad, I'm friend's with Kakashi again. Now, let me think. What hasn't changed about K-chan? He's still funny, makes excuses, the hair just went in the other direction, and he still looks like a lazy bum."

She tried to sleep but couldn't, she tried every sleeping position she could think of. Nothing worked. 'But the couch is so comfy, why can't I sleep in peace?' she got up and paced around the room.

'I already finished Sweet Heaven today. I didn't bring any other books with me. I'm tired but can't sleep. I'll ask K-chan, if he has anything to read.'

Yuri got up and knocked on his door, she opened it. Swearing she heard him say 'come in.' She looked down at him, he was KO'd.

'hmm, I swore I heard him say it.' She nudged him.

She sat on the edge of the bed and shook him a little harder. Nothing.

'Damn, Kakashi. When were you a heavy sleeper?'

"K-chan?" she whispered.

Nudging and shoving wasn't working and he really did look tired. She grew a grin.

'As long as he's sleeping. I might as well do myself a favor.'

/Yes, yes. Who knows when we'll get another chance to do this/ Inner Yuri said.

She felt his hair, oh so soft, but how does it stand on its on? Maybe some strong hairspray and mousse. She stopped when he stirred.

'oh snaps'

He moved and put his hand on hers. She slowly shifted away, but he tightened his hold on her hand.

Expletive words were running through her mind. How was she going to get out of this?

'I'll try one more time before waking him up. Gently, gently. You better be having some sweet dreams Kakashi. Don't want you holding onto my hand, if it's a nightmare.'

She touched his arm and pulled on his hand, prying inch by inch off hers. She sighed in relief, her hand was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

'Guess it's not worth waking him up,' turned to leave.

"Yuri,"

'disasteriffic' she stopped in her tracks and turned slowly around.

* * *

(A/N: sorry, Rikku. It was the perfect word for this moment.)

Good or not. Kakashi's inner voice is more outspoken about his perverted-ness. Inner thoughts are more evil and regular thoughts are sort of good. Thanks for reading. Would you like to give a review about my story? No? oh well, I tried.


	5. day 2: morning shopping

The Picture of Wei Yuri is Now on my profile. Sorry if it sucks. i only have paint.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the dang thing! Dang nabbit! Wish I did, cuz I would be pretty rich

* * *

this is like day two of them meeting each other. I'm sorry, if Kakashi's already thinking about her.

"…" - talking

'…'- thoughts

/…/ - inner thoughts or conscience

… - flashbacks

* * *

Day Two

"K-chan…Hey, K-chan. Wake up. Your students are going to yell at you again. K-chan, you lazy bum. I guess you don't want the breakfast I made."

She walked away and closed the door.

He came out a couple minutes later, pulling his black shirt over his head. He slowly made his way to the kitchen and slowly sat in the chair. With his eye/eyes closed too. Took him a while to open them, when he finally did he finished his breakfast.

Yuri turned around and gave him juice, "You forgot this."

He took the cup, "Hmm, thanks."

He looked up, she sat in her chair, and looked at him.

They stared at each other, "I seen your face before K-chan. I'm pretty sure what you look like under that. I did see you without that thing on before you started the trend."

Yuri began to eat her food. He was a little wary of her, but it was true. She had seen his face before the mask become his sidekick. He pulled down his mask and drank his juice. When he finished and looked at her. She had a big smile on her face.

"See that wasn't so hard." Yuri picked the plates up and washed them.

"You're coming with me, today." Yuri said while drying the plates.

"Where?"

"I have an order to fill out and I need to know where the market is, unless you're too busy like making up a new excuse. I'll just ask the guy next door." She said.

Now, he knew who the guy next door was a womanizer. He got a little angry at the thought of leaving Yuri with him. Even though she can plenty well kick anyone's arse.

"Okay, let me get finished dressing."

The only thing he needed was to put on his green vest. They went to the market on Deirde Avenue pronounced as dirty. She looked around the shops. Nothing seemed to catch her eye, until dun dun dunnn. She found what she was looking for.

She stopped in front of an old woman's shop of nasties. Filled to the brim of weapon paraphernalia. She gave me the bored look, while I fingered through some chains.

"And you came here for?" Kakashi asked.

"Making somebody a chain and sickle type of thing. It's sort of hard to explain in detail."

Yuri walked over to the woman sitting down fanning herself.

"You have a chain that is lightweight and easy to swing around?" Yuri asked the wary looking woman.

The old woman snorted and looked away.

"I can make one for you. I charge two legs to make customs."

"Good. Cause I charge a lot more for mine. I'll take two about 30 feet long please."

The woman looked a little shocked, she put her cool face on again.

"That'll come to 15,000," the woman saying.

"You're in luck today, lady. Okay, let me j- oh!" Yuri was interrupted by Kakashi pulling her over to the side.

"You do know that's an outrageous price for chains right? I can show you another place where they can do it for much less."

"I can't do that, K-chan." She shook her head.

"Why is that?"

"Because this is the place where I want to get my stuff alright?" Yuri huffed, crossed her arms, and looked away.

"Let me show you the place before you go wasting your money," Kakashi continued.

She looked at him and sighed.

"Alright show me this place of yours. I bet they don't have what I want."

He was satisfied and walked out the store, Yuri quickly went to the woman and handed her the money. She winked at her. The woman shook her head and chuckled. Kakashi didn't see a thing.

"So, where is this cheap shack you're taking me to?" Yuri asked.

He took her to a small weapons shop. She eyed the chains carefully. Yeah, they looked good but the material was not so great under pressure. She grabbed a chain, a pretty decent long one too, and she swung it around. She shook her head and looked at the owner. You can always tell how good the weapons are just by looking at the owner.

And by the way the owner looks, he looks pretty sloppy. Yuri asked the owner what metals he has. It would easier rust with the ones he made.

'Nope, not going to come back here unless the other closes down and this is the only one left.'

Yuri walked out the store.

"Oh, You're good," Kakashi said.

"What?" Yuri confused.

"It was a cheap shack."

"Then why you made me waste my time going there in the first place?" Yuri getting a little frustrated at him.

"Wondering if you were as good a smith as they say."

"Who's they?"

"They are the people that recommended you to other people."

"Like who?"

"Like the Hokage," Kakashi glanced at her.

"Oh him? He only used my services once and he says I'm good. I don't know if I should be flattered or suspicious of him…Any way, why were _you_ talking about me with Hokage." Now Yuri was a little suspicious of Kakashi.

Kakashi looked away, "Oh look, time to meet my students," and poofed off.

'Grr! Why that little! Ooooh!' Yuri stomped away.

* * *

so so. How you like it? Think they're talking too much? Think they're thinking too much? crickets chirping no response eh? Well, poo on you too! Thanx for reading. 


	6. day 2: A mug of blackmail

* * *

Disclaimer: I sadly will not own Naruto as of yet. I am now in the process of stealing it. But don't tell anyone. I don't own it, unless the creator dreams about giving all the credit to my name. That won't ever happen buy I can hallucinate can't I?

* * *

This is day two and a half. Still in the second day. Yuri didn't meet the Team 7 that day or K-chan as she loves to call him. We appear in some random bar, that I will call Irish Pub. Even if they don't know what Irish is.

* * *

At The Irish Pub

Yuri looked down in her cup and stared at the alcoholic drink.

'Why was he talking about me?'

/Oh, you know plenty why he was talking about you with the Hokage/

'But why the Hokage of all people! He could of talked with himself or his other friends if he has any around'

/Quit bugging and drink that drink. You didn't just come here to worry about who he's talkin' to. You came here because 1. You needed that dinky chain for a client. 2. Both you and his parents forced you to come here and explain to him that you're his fiancée by their choice. And not his. And lastly 3. Cause you never entered Konoha walls for years. And it doesn't go in that order either/

"Hi, I never seen you around here before."

/And possibly snatch a man/

A man sat next to her at the counter. He ordered himself beer. Yuri took a quick look at him. Another jounin with that head plate wrapped around his head. And the scar running across his nose.

"And you are?" Yuri eyed him.

"I'm Iruka," he smiled and shook her hand, which was not open to shaking.

Yuri put her hand on her lap, chugged down her drink, left some money and walked out.

/That guy was sort of cute. Go back to him now/

'Naw, don't mean to be unfair but I didn't like his scar and…well I know he's not my type'

/You don't think I know that? I'm you, but better. At least you could do is get your mind out of the sewer and start going into the gutter/

'That didn't make a lick of sense'

/Look see that Iruka running towards us? Go and talk to him. You need more male friends/

'Like I don't have male friends at home?'

/They don't count. They're just clients, travelers, and the guys who like to hang around the shop. Meaning they are all bums. Look at Iruka, he may look gay. But who says he isn't/

'I still don't understand what you're asking'

/Do I have to spell everything out? Talk to the man and make him your friend. You could use another contact in Konoha besides mask boy/ (aka K-chan) /Unless you _want_ him as your only contact. Then you'll have good excuses to go and talk to him/

'oh fine'

Yuri looked back. Iruka going in for the kill, stroke up a conversation with her. She thought his antics were funny and laughed. (sorry don't know Iruka that well)

ALittleBitLater

"Sorry to say, that he had a rough time the next day," Iruka commented.

Yuri chuckled. Yuri was standing on K-chan's doorstep. Iruka looked at where they were standing. His eyes opened a little wider.

"You know Kakashi?" Iruka said a little shocked.

"Yeah, why?" Yuri curious.

"Yes, why Iruka?"

Kakashi put an arm on Yuri's shoulder and leaned on her from behind.

"Oh! Hey, it's already late I need to go off! See ya Yuri-chan!" Iruka said quickly and poofed off.

A couple of seconds went by, the wind passed by.

"What did you do?" Yuri turned around to stare at him.

He looked off somewhere and scratched his cheek.

"Oh nothing," ending in a high note.

/Oh yeah, he did do something to that poor guy/

"Tell me or you don't get any dinner,"

And at that said, his stomach growled.

"Actually, I didn't do anything…unless he counted that one time," Kakashi thought out loud.

"What could make Iruka-san poof off just looking at your sad face, K-chan?" Yuri went to the kitchen.

She looked around the place, "Skillet, skillet. Wok, wok. You got anything in here K-chan?"

She bended down and looked through the bottom cupboards.

"They're in there somewhere. Look in the top," Kakashi said sitting at the table.

She got up and looked back, "You're not going to help me?"

Kakashi leaned his head in one hand.

/Absolutely/ "Not"

Yuri shrugged and looked through the longer cupboards.

/You like to bring the party down don't cha'/

"There you are, you little bugger. Boy are you dirty"

Yuri found the wok all the way in the back. Dusty. And old.

"You never cook do you?" she held up the dusty thing.

"Not one bit," he said happily.

She found more utensils lying in a drawer and washed them. She lit the fire and put the wok on. Filled the wok with water and dumped the noodles in. Yuri turned around and looked at him.

"So?"

Yuri took out a pack of noodles and peanuts from her sleeve. Then took other food items out of the refrigerator and cabinet. She rolled up her only sleeve.

"So what?"

"You're going to tell me what you did to Iruka-san?"

Yuri turned back around and stirred the noodles around with her chopsticks.

/See? See! Look at that, she's calling him 'san' and you 'chan'/

The chopsticks came from the drawers.

/He has a title already and it's higher than yours/

Pour the water out, spin all the noodles around the chopsticks.

/Something's going to happen with them if you just sit there/

"Come here for a minute, will ya'?" Yuri asked him.

/Your move, _K-chan_/

Kakashi wandered on over with his hands in his pockets. He looked at the items on the counter. Vegetable oil, bean sprouts, to- and again being interrupted.

Yuri grabbed his hand and put the chopsticks in his hand.

"You hold the noodles up, while I wipe the wok off"

He glanced at her; she shook off whatever water was left and wipe the bowl with a napkin. Then, poured the oil in the wok. She wiped her hands on her pants and looked at him.

"Go to the sink and rinse the noodles in cold water for 30 seconds," she told him.

"Um, you can put the noodles in the wok now. K-chan?"

She snapped her finger in his face. He finally blinked.

"Pay attention. Put the noodles in the wok. Don't worry that it pops"

He did. She put mixed a bowl of water and seasonings and poured it into the wok.

"Put the bean sprouts, peanuts, and tofu in there too."

The obedient little boy that he was followed her directions.

"Stir with the chopsticks. Don't be scared and dig in there, K-chan."

She nodded, watching him stir the noodles. She found a plate and held it out.

"Now pour it all on the plate. See cooking isn't so hard."

Yuri smiled at him, patted his back, and set it on the table. She grabbed another pair of chopsticks and dug in.

"Hmm, this is…really mm good, K-chan"

"What? I don't get some?"

She took a peek at him, 'he really is hungry isn't he?'

/Hungry? I don't see any hungry written on his face. Nope I don't/

"You still didn't tell me what happened to Iruka-san," Yuri picked up the plate and stood up.

And notice he was still standing and holding the other pair of chopsticks. She blocked his chopsticks with hers.

"Well, you see I was training," Kakashi said.

Block, block. Ooh, he touched the noodles and started picking some up until she stepped back.

"Yeah, and?"

He appeared behind her and grabbed her stomach from behind. Using replacement technique, she ran out the room.

"I was training my dogs you see"

Yes, she knew about the dogs from her clients.

"And where does Iruka-san come to play in this?" Yuri asked.

She twirled the plate on one finger.

"I was training in the forest and there wasn't anyone around for miles." He explained.

"Better hurry, the noodles are getting…mm cold," she took some more off the plate.

"Thedogsweretrainingandtheygottooexcited." He took another breath, "HerecomesIrukalookingformetotellmethattheHokagewantedtoseeme."

Yuri put a hand up to stop him, "Okay, okay. I get it. You're dogs just happened to attack him. Or play with him. I can see that happening. Okay you can have some now."

They both plopped to the couch and ate on the same plate.

"And you couldn't stop them or what?" Yuri asking.

He took a large amount of noodles in his chopstick.

"Like I said, I haven't played with them in a little while. They were too rowdy and started jumping on Iruka."

He stuffed it in his mouth. She looked at him, was that tears of joy in his eye? He didn't eat anything for lunch today and was bugged into treating Team 7 for some ramen. But he didn't have none for himself.

"Here, you can have it all"

Yuri handed him the plate and got up to wash the dishes. He watched her dry the dishes.

/See? If she can even teach _you_ how to cook, then you _gotta_ do something/ Inner K-chan sighs.

/She's pretty wonderful isn't she/

'…Yeah, she is'

Kakashi finished and washed his plate. They both sat next to each other, he brought out his book and started reading. She looked over his shoulder, "What're you readin'?"

Yuri flipped the book over, "I'm trying to read here," Kakashi said.

"Oh, Sweetest Taboo. I read that one already. Turn the page, that's when he c-"

"Okay! Stop telling the whole story," Kakashi said.

Yuri got up and took out a book from her back pocket.

She handed him the book, "Here. I just bought it today. This one's probably better than that one you're reading."

There was a knock at the door. Yuri went to answer it, she opened the door and there was Sakura. Now how did she know where Kakashi lived? Sakura looked up.

"Hello Sakura, what can I do for you?" Yuri merrily said.

"Oh, I thought Kakashi-sensei lived here." Sakura looked away for a minute.

"Do you need to talk to him?"

Sakura shook her head quickly.

"Oh no! I was going to ask where you live but I guess you're sort of" she blushed, "busy. I gotta go."

She turned to leave, but Yuri caught her collar.

"Oh no, I'm not busy. I just finished teaching someone how to cook rice noodles. Let me just tell them to lock the door."

Yuri walked back inside and looked at Kakashi who was still reading. He heard everything they said.

"K-chan, I'll be going out with Sakura so don't lock the door."

He kept on reading. She pinched his cheek hard.

"You heard me right?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Ow," he rubbed it. "I heard you."

"Good, don't forget to read my book when you finish that one. I might go somewhere later after I'm done with Sakura. So you don't have to wait up for me."

She grabbed her wallet and closed the door.

* * *

So how you like it? You think Iruka looked gay at the one scene when Kakashi and him were smiling at each other? You think maybe he is and is just hiding his feelings? You think I'm thinking too much on this? Thanks for reading. 


	7. day 2: girl talk

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. Wow, I didn't know this is was a long chapter. yay!

* * *

Now, it's still the second day. Nighttime about 9 o'clock.

* * *

On the Road

Yuri and Sakura walked to Sakura's house. They were silent the whole way, making Yuri a little nervous on what the little pink hair girl was going to do.

/If it comes to fighting, don't worry we can take her on/ Inner Yuri said.

Sakura unlocked the door and went inside. She took off her shoes. There were no lights on and she walked up to her bedroom. Yuri now worried for the girl, closed the door behind her and followed her. Yuri saw her sitting on her bed. Yuri decided to sit on the floor beside the bed.

The silence was deafening and was long.

"So, what shall we talk about Sakura-chan?" Yuri asked.

Sakura was still quiet, "You know the baker at Baked Goods? He's pretty cute, but he has to stop showing his bright teeth. It just blinds you, you know." Yuri trying to make conversation.

Sakura nodded and giggled at this.

"Well, there's this boy." Sakura went off.

Yuri raised an eyebrow. 'Could it be Sasuke?'

"And," she blushes, "I really like him."

Sakura covers her red face.

"But he's so distant and it's hard to talk to him you see."

She plopped to the floor and grabbed Yuri's hands.

"I need advice. You had boyfriends before right? How do I get him to like me?"

Yuri slightly surprised at her question.

"Well," Yuri looked down at her socks, "you know about his past right from other people?"

"Yes, it wasn't a good one."

"He's the quiet type, so I would do something with him. Some kind of game where it doesn't involve a lot of talking. Or if he's pretty smart, you can ask him to help you with something."

Yuri looked at Sakura, Sakura nodded thinking about it and said "But how do I ask that without making it look like I'm stupid?"

"Umm, ask him if he would do something with you. But it has to be something a guy can be interested in you know. Like soccer or training so he won't get bored. Then ask him if he can help you on improving something. You get what I'm saying?"

Yuri said.

She nodded, "Oh yes! That's a perfect idea Yuri-sama!"

She hugged Yuri.

She lied on her stomach on her bed.

"So what about you, Yuri-san."

"What about me?"

"Are you going out with Kakashi-sensei?" she had a smug look on.

Yuri looked thoughtful.

"Well, I guess you can say so. But I only met him yesterday."

Sakura looking shocked.

"You guess so! But, but you're living together!"

"Now, I won't tell if you won't tell." Yuri whispered.

Sakura nodded.

"I'm his fiancée," she said softly.

"YOU'RE HIS WHAT! But he's a pervert," Sakura stood on the bed.

"Only because our parents are arranging it. We're just waiting for them to come to their senses. He only let me sleep in his house because we're just childhood friends," Yuri said.

"But, you're going to marry him right? He's alright, if you can talk to him with out a dirty book in his hands."

"I don't know yet."

"You have to marry him," Sakura decided.

"What?" Yuri looked confused.

"I only saw you with him yesterday and he acted different when you're around."

"Really? I didn't notice"

"He must be in love with you and he just didn't say it yet. Are you in love with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Woah, hold up on that. I don't love K-chan! You're thinking too much, we only met yesterday. He can't be in love that quickly."

"Well, maybe he doesn't know it yet. And why do you keep calling him K-chan?"

"Because I want to and how do you know I call him that?"

"I heard you say it when you went inside to tell your _student_ to lock the door. Anyways, he doesn't complain about the name, right? If somebody else said it, he would probably be annoyed. Does he look annoyed when you say it?"

Yuri was about to say something.

"No? See then it must be something. And does he get jealous when you're with other guys?"

Yuri knew she wouldn't be able to say anything with her talking now. So she nodded.

"See? That's another sign. I can't believe you don't see it. Wait a minute. Do you know what he looks like underneath that mask?"

"Yes, why?"

"Lucky, Naruto and Sasuke-kun were trying to get him to show his face on our way home. Naruto thinks he has fish lips or something else."

Yuri laughed, "Well, I won't tell you what he looks like. But I know because I started it. And now I must leave you, so I can go off and do some stuff."

"What? But I was going to ask something else," Sakura looked glum.

"What?" Yuri leaned on the door.

Sakura started to take off her head plate on the dresser. She turned around.

"Did you do it with him?"

Yuri almost fell, "Yep, he was the best sex kitten ever," she said sexily.

Sakura blushed real hard, "For real! Him? Sex kitten?"

/Well of course he must've learn it from reading those dirty books. We just had to get stuck with the perverted teacher/ Inner Sakura said.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan."

She went down the stairs.

"You better marry him, Yuri-san."

Sakura followed her, already in her nightgown.

"Or what you'll tell the teacher on me?"

Yuri stood on the doorstep now. Sakura held the door open.

"No, I'll tell everyone you're going to marry him." She smirked.

She closed the door.

/Demented little girl, she could be the devil's angel/

'Possibly, but still. Do you think what she said was true?'

/well you read the stories about it. Maybe he does like us as more than a friend/

'I think we're jumping to conclusions. It's only been two days. And he can't even cook!'

/That's where you come in. A way to a man's heart is his stomach. So teach him how to cook or cook for him. As long as he's not hanging around another woman; hey you think he's seeing somebody/

'How should I know? It doesn't look like he has a girlfriend'

/Well, let's think about this later. I want some margaritas, baby/

"Oh yeah! Irish Pub, here we come!"

Yuri went to the Irish Pub and sadly to say she was disappointed. Because Iruka was in there, she should've gone to another one. But, why waste energy if you're already here? She went to a table where he couldn't see her. A waiter took her drink order, a strawberry daiquiri and a lime margarita.

"Well, hello there." some guy came to sit next to Yuri, his long straight blonde hair was in his face. He flicked his hair back trying to look cool I guess.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" He leaned on the table to look at Yuri waiting for her order.

Yuri eyed him, "Waiting for my drinks, what else should I come here for?"

Getting a little bit ticked off, with his forwardness. She hated guys like this. She clenched her fists from punching his face.

"Well, maybe for one thing. Me."

"Ha, very funny. If you love your glorious blonde hair, I suggest you move away," Yuri wasn't in the mood.

She took a switchblade knife and held it up to his hair.

Other people in the bar watched what was happening. The old timers were chuckling, seeing the man trying to pick up women lately, he's getting what's coming to him. The poor guy 'eeped' and quickly got out of the seat to try another girl.

Finally, the waiter came and delivered her drink. She tipped the guy and was quietly left to herself.

/Yes, we can take care of ourselves. Baka, we should've cut something. How come you didn't/

'Because the switchblade hasn't been cleaned yet. I don't want to get blamed if he gets an infection.'

/Screw infections, he doesn't know who he's messing with here/

"Hey"

Yuri looked up; oh it was only Iruka, why does he keep on trying? She nodded at him and he sat down. He had his own drink in his hand.

"Sorry, if I left quickly."

"No problem, I heard the story from him," she was watching herself say K-chan.

His face paled, "Well, I suppose you're with Kakashi-sensei?"

He took a swig of his drink.

/Should we tell him or just keep leading him on/

'Tell him, but not everything'

Yuri shrugged, "Yeah I suppose so."

"What do you mean 'you suppose'? I saw you spend the night at his house."

"Tell me, when did you start spying on me?" Yuri got the suspicious look on.

"Umm, well."

He looked away for a moment, "I thought he might have something on you."

He blushed.

She held her cup, "You mean blackmail? …He does. But I can take him on."

She finished her daiquiri and used her finger to get the sugar on the rim of the lime margarita.

Iruka had that shocked look on, "He _does_? I knew it."

"Wait, stop. Before you even start thinking about it, don't. Don't be stupid and do something reckless. I know what I'm doing."

"You're sure you don't need help? He used to be a part of Anbu."

"If you get involved with this, I'm not going to save you. And don't tell the Hokage, I know how you are."

She took a sip,

/Act cool, Yuri. He might just take it/

But of course, she doesn't know how he acts. She's giving a pretty good bluff here. Hopefully it doesn't backfire.

"I'm serious don't."

She stood up and whispered in his ear.

"Don't interfere if you don't want to get another scar."

Yuri walked out. Iruka was breathless and his heart was beating erratically.

Yuri smirked when she got out.

/oh yeah, we were _so_ good. We should act; we're pretty good at this/

Yuri laughed, "Me an actress? There's a new one."

/Can we try it on mask boy? Maybe he can get Iruka to stay away from us/

'See? Now that's a good idea.'

/We are so smart/

'Stop getting so bigheaded. Iruka fell for it because he's-'

/a freakin' pansy. That's what/

Yuri walked on to Kakashi's house.

'He might tell someone.'

/Who cares, we always make it out alive right/

'That's true'

/Now back to the original topic/

"What?"

/Our fiancé and sex kitten/

"Gee, you really wanna marry him don't you?"

/Course. Have you seen anyone else that's interesting? Nope, I didn't think so. I'm your better half and you want to marry him too/

'But I don't love him'

/Or do you? And just won't admit it/

'Why does everybody keep on saying that?'

/Fine! Just wait until that one second, where you _do_ realize that you loved him since you watched him wake up/

Yuri was quiet for a moment; she was standing on the doorstep.

'Do you love him?'

Inner Yuri didn't say anything.

A bright light came on, "Yuri, are you all right?"

Kakashi opened the door and put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't look at him.

She was still thinking, 'Am I in love with K-chan?'

'Nah, but hmm. It's nice being carried.' Kakashi carried her to the couch.

"I told you not to wait for me," Yuri said.

"I wasn't/yes you were/ I was busy reading the book you gave me. And I sensed you outside the door." He explained.

/In this case, when she just stayed there behind the door, you were worried about her. Thinking about another man? Kakashi what are you jealous/ Inner Kakashi said.

'Shut up'

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

She just stared straight ahead. She smirked and nodded her head. She turned towards Kakashi, "Ano, K-chan?"

Glad that she looked her normal self said, "Hmm?"

"You won't get mad, right?"

"About what?"

"Well, I told two people we're um sort of together. You're cool with that, right?"

He sighed, "Who'd you tell?"

"Just two people. If Iruk-"

"You told Iruka?" that guy was starting to get annoying.

"Yeah, well. He stopped by my table at the Irish Pub and he asked about it."

She tilted her head, "Well, not _exactly_ I sort of lied to him."

She stuck out her tongue and grinned.

Kakashi crossed his arms, "And what lie did you tell him?"

"I told him you were blackmailing me…" she looked at him.

He raised his eyebrows.

"But, I didn't tell him what. I just said that I would handle it. And if he interfered I would give him another scar. Phew, glad to get that off my chest," she smiled.

He sweat dropped, "Um, and you had to lie to him because?"

"Oh because he was trying too hard. He's not my type, he was trying to flirt with me yesterday. But I didn't think he got the message and I thought maybe I could get him to stop talking to me if I just said this."

Kakashi was already smiling under his mask.

/Yes! She doesn't like him, baka Iruka. He's not competition anymore/

"You think he won't tell? I'm pretty sure I threatened him good. Why you smiling?"

Yuri thought about what she said to Sakura.

"sex kitten"

She laughed, "Now what's so funny?" Kakashi smiled.

She hugged his arm, "You're…giggles…my new sex kitten."

She busted out laughing.

He looked puzzled, "Sex kitten?"

"Don't tell me, you told someone that I was your 'sex kitten'?" he whined.

/Ah ha ha, lucky us. We're her sex kitten. Doesn't that sound better/

'No, I rather let her be the sex kitten'

/so thinking about it now eh? Well good luck at that rate. She's going to jump you, before you jump her/ Inner K-chan jumped for joy.

He looked down at Yuri who was still laughing. He hadn't felt happier since yesterday when Wei Yuri came. Okay, she finally stopped but still had a smile on her face.

"Tomorrow, you're going to learn how to cook," decidedly she said.

"Nani! Naze? sp?" (What? Why?)

"Because I said so. Unless…you have a good reason not to cook." She looked at him.

"And I don't think you don't, so tomorrow we're going to make lunch for you and your students. I'll cook dinner."

He sighed, he didn't like to cook, and he knew the basics already. But nothing about actually cooking something. And we wonder how he survived during missions.

"What did Sakura-chan want to talk about? With you" he added.

"Oh, she wanted advice and someone to talk to, that's all."

"On what?"

"Boys"

He nodded slowly. He thought for a minute. And pointed a finger at her.

"You didn't!"

She gave a knowingly smile, "Didn't what?"

"Sakura's not the other person is she?"

"Maybe"

"You told her I was your sex kitten. Why?" he cried.

"Because she asked if we did it. It was pretty funny."

He groaned. She patted his leg sending tiny electric jolts to his leg.

"There, there. I told her and Iruka not to tell. So there's no need to worry."

He covered his face with his hands.

"You want a kiss to make it all better?"

He looked at her and she kissed his cheek. He looked away before she can see the blush.

"See? I knew you'd like that. I'll come with you tomorrow. I need to talk with Sasuke."

"What for?" his face still in his hands.

"I'm going to clean his weapon, you know the windmill triple blade."

"How do you know about it?"

"Father made it and gave it to the Uchiha Clan long time ago. He told me to go and clean and sharpen it. He's been really lazy. He does this every two years. He missed 6 years doing it, so now I have to do this too. I have to do that with Asuma's too. Though he should know how to clean and sharpen his knuckle knives already. I have to check on them just in case."

"He made a lot of friends in Konoha, I never met them. But he said only to do Asuma's and the Uchiha's. Because they were close friends."

"For free?"

"Well, sometimes they like to give him money. But then he always manages to put it back in their pocket when they leave. I'd probably take their money if they offer."

Kakashi didn't say anything.

"So, tomorrow. I'll go with you and clean Sasuke's blade while you guys do your missions. Then you and I will make lunch for Team 7. And then I'll go see Asuma and the Hokage."

"What are you going to do over there?"

"Have a friendly chat, unless you don't want to be all by yourself. You can come with me."

"Maybe. If we finish our next mission."

"K-chan, why do you not want anyone to know about it?"

Yes, that's a really good question Yuri. One point for you.

"I don't know, because its false evidence appearing real."

Good defense, one point for Kakashi.

"You know you just spelled 'fear' you know? You mean you _don't _want to marry me?"

She put on the saddest look, she turned her back to him. She started sniffing.

Kakashi shook his head.

"Ahh, no! I didn't mean that!"

Darn, he fell for it. Kakashi loses a point.

"I would marry you cause I like you."

Ooh, smooth move. Three points for Kakashi.

Yuri turned around, the tears in her eyes, "Really?"

Hmm, nods, nice. Real tears that you're faking. I'll give you two points.

"Yes"

Yuri bounced her head, "Okay! It's getting late, time for me to take a shower."

That's a nice surprise attack, 2 points.

"Nani? You mean, you were playing with me?"

Tsk, not cool, showing his emotions. Minus one point.

Yuri looked through her bag. She grabbed her towel and clothes.

"I dunno, just saying what was on my mind. So you _do_ wanna marry me. How nice, K-chan falls for it once again!" laughed running into the bathroom.

He scratched the back of his head.

'I should be mad at her'

/but you're not, cause you confessed you _do_ want to marry Ms. Wei Yuri. So when will we ask her/

'What I'm getting a headache.'

He lied on the couch and put an arm over his eye(s).

/Just think about Yuri and the pain will go away/

'Why won't you shut up'

He hears her humming in the shower/because you need her/

Yuri wins by 5 points

K-chan loses with 2 points.

* * *

sorry if Sakura might never act like this; asking for advice about Sasuke. I was going to make her cry about Sasuke saying something but I think this is a little bit better than that. But I do love picking on Kakashi. He obviously loses today's match. Maybe he'll get more points next time, eh? 

This is only the second day. Geez, confessing their feelings already. I'm going too fast. Thanks for reading though. Ja ne


	8. day 3: afternoon snack

* * *

Disclaimer: The plan didn't work. I tried to capture the creator but he had a dog party and they started to chase me. Only to figure out that they wanted my beef jerky in my pocket. So now I have to come up with a new plan on owning Naruto. I'm not the creator of Naruto…yet.

* * *

Well, here's the third day and running. It's morning and as usual we try to wake Mr. K-chan up.

* * *

"K-chan, wake up. The latest book came out!" Yuri said out the door. 

He quickly sat up, only to groan and lie back down. He went back to sleep. She went to his bedside.

"K-chan, I'm going to the store. You want to come?"

Yuri sat on his bed to put on her shoes.

/Say yes, hurry! She might meet another man or something/

'Go away' Kakashi put the blanket over his head.

Yuri patted him.

"Well, I'll find you later somewhere with your students. Chow."

She silently closed the door.

/You missed your chance. How come you always take the hard way in/ Inner Kakashi sighed.

He got out of bed to meet his students and take a little detour.

/-/-/ At the Store /-/-/

"Ano, what else was I suppose to get?"

Yuri took out a piece of paper from her collar. She looked through it.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot that!"

She put the paper back in her collar, shifted her basket around, and looked through the aisles.

'Look, she's too busy to be looking at guys right now.'

/Yeah, but how about if baka Iruka comes around? Then what is he going to do? I know, he isn't going to avoid her. He's still going to act normal and talk to her. We don't want that do we/

'Not really'

Kakashi, who 'henged' into a little boy, was slyly following Yuri unnoticed. He watched her pick items, piling it in her basket. She checked her list and nodded. She paid and left the shop.

(an: He looked like a 5 year old. he had green hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Both eyes were dark blue. He was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt that hung to his knees with gray shorts and the ninja shoes everyone wore)

'Nothing happened'

/That's good, now. Let's go and meet her. Hurry or you're going to miss her/

He went out and picked up his dog, Pakkun, and put him on his shoulder. He ran up to Yuri and pulled on her sleeve. She looked down and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Naota," he lied.

He held up the dog to her, "Ish this yer doggy?"

Pakkun woofed. He had a little blue cape and head plate on him.

(an: I forgot what he looks like already He had those lazy eyes on her.)

"I'm sorry but it isn't. I'm Wei Yuri." She shook the dog's paw.

"Are you lost pup?" he woofed again.

"Here" Naota put the dog in her hand and ran off.

"Naota! Where're you going?" she held the dog.

Naota waved back, "I gots to go home now. Or mommy will start yelling. Bye!"

He ran until she couldn't see him anymore. She looked down at the dog. He was looking up at her. She put him on her shoulder like the little boy did.

"Well, boy. Let me just put these away and I'll give you some food," she hummed all the way home.

Kakashi poofed back to himself and pulled out his book.

'And why did I let Pakkun meet Yuri again?'

Inner Kakashi heavily sighs

/This is a test and Pakkun will decide if she's right or not/

'Right about what?' he turned a page and walked to Team 7's meeting place.

/Did you not listen to me when I was telling you this before? To see if she likes Pakkun, because if she likes Pakkun she can handle the others. You don't want to scare her off when you summon them, right/

-- In Kakashi's Kitchen /-/-/

Yuri set the bags on the table.

"Now, let's see what I can make you."

She pulled out everything and looked at it.

"Well, I guess we can eat something else for dinner. I'll go and buy some more later."

Yuri dished up a nice meal of meatballs and whatever she found in the fridge edible. Pakkun gobbled up the meatballs but didn't eat the other food. He looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, K-chan doesn't cook. I can see why he always gets up every morning to eat my cooking." She grinned at the Pakkun.

She rolled up her sleeve, "Now, let's make a little snack for Team 7 shall we?"

She looked down at the Pakkun who barked.

'As long as I can taste some. I don't really care.' That's what Pakkun thought.

30 minutes later, she was done. She gave a couple to Pakkun.

"Is it good boy?"

Pakkun jumped and licked her face.

"Alright. Alright, already. It must be good if you're jumping for joy. Come on, let's go meet them."

She wrapped it up in a box and closed the door.

/-/-/ Somewhere in Konoha /-/-/

Wei Yuri looked down at the paper.

"This must be the place, dog o."

Pakkun lied on her shoulder sleeping.

They were standing in front of a large dojo. It was really quiet, she went around the back and slowly saw them inside.

Naruto was starting to get antsy. Sasuke looked like his patience was wearing thin and Sakura looked happy. She was thinking of another fantasy with Sasuke. Kakashi was sitting on the floor reading his book as always.

"Hey, you guys. What are you doing?" Yuri stared at them.

Naruto brightened up, "Hi Yuri-san! We missed you yesterday."

He said in his loud voice, he was shushed at the person behind him.

A young woman popped her head from behind Naruto. She really liked the color black because she was wearing small circular sunglasses, like Shino. (I think I got the right guy) she had a pale face, adding the black lipstick, black eye shadow, and a couple of piercings on her face. She had two on her eyebrow, one on her nose, and three on her lip.

"Can you _please_ shut up? I'm trying to finish and its taking long enough already with you fidgeting." She said.

She was on her knees, sewing up the last ruffle on the dress. Today's mission was to help Niaka finish her clothes. And by help, she meant putting them on and staying still for a couple of hours. She has a lot of money and doesn't like to use mannequins. So, you can see why she's asking for help here.

"Right now, it's Naruto's turn to stand still while Niaka finishes the dress, Yuri-san," Sakura said.

Sakura and Sasuke were also in different outfits. Sakura in a summer dress and Sasuke in a nice looking wig and blue suit. They were sitting on the couch. Yuri held up a bag.

"Oh, well I brought a snack and some fruit punch if you want some."

She took off her shoes and stepped inside.

She stopped, "Can I come inside?" She asked Niaka.

Niaka took a glance at her and returned to tie a string on the dress.

"Sure, whatever. Don't make a mess."

Yuri went inside and sat the bag on the table. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi gathered around the table.

"Hey, what about me?" Naruto fussed.

"There! I'm done." Niaka moved away.

She joined the gathering. Yuri pulled out a box, a large coffee mug, and some cups. She opened up the box. Oooh, ahh, steam was still rising. Good it was still hot.

Yuri placed the box in the middle and poured everyone a cup.

"Time to eat!"

Everyone took a bite…Heavenly sighs came around the table.

"This is really good, Yuri-san. And the drink too! What is this?"

Sakura eyeing the yellow drink.

"It's tropical fruit punch and chicken and shrimp sesame toasts. Have some more I made more at home."

Everyone kept on eating.

"Um, can I move now?" Naruto sweat dropped.

Niaka turned around to look at the dress. She sipped on the drink.

"Yeah, you can take it off now."

"Yahoo!"

He took it off and had some. Yuri and Kakashi looked at each other. She winked at him. He looked away for a minute then looked down. There was a note in front of him. He looked at Yuri, who was busy eating, and read the note.

'Don't forget to tell your students to come to your place. I have more things for you to taste so don't worry about this snack. Yuri'

There was a little face with a wink inside.

/Hmm, wonder what that could be? Heh he/

"Yuri-san, you're the best cook I ever knew." Naruto said.

The others nodded.

"What's that on your shoulder?"

Yuri brought Pakkun to her lap and started petting him.

"Some little boy gave me the dog. I suppose he's lost. I don't see a nametag on him. I'll keep him if nobody claims him."

"Hey, how did you know to come here Yuri-san?" Sakura asked.

"I asked the Hokage, where you were at and he wrote the place down because he said I would get lost finding it."

She grinned.

Niaka licked her fingers, "Hey, you wanna be my cook? The pays pretty good for your food."

Yuri looked bashful, "Well, I'm only staying for a week. So I can't really say yes and I have a career already."

Niaka shrugged, "Your lost to a good pay."

Only one piece left. Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other. They tried to grab it but it wasn't there anymore. Yuri took it and gave it to Pakkun.

"Well, we're done here. Let's go," Kakashi said.

Niaka took off her glasses, "I'll pay up later, right now I'm going to take a little nap. You guys can go leave now and take off my clothes."

She lied down behind the table and fell asleep. Yuri put everything back in her bag. Sasuke and Sakura placed it on the table. They walked on out. Team 7 was up ahead, while Kakashi and Yuri was behind.

"Guess you found my dog."

"He's yours? You're lying," she hugged Pakkun harder.

"No, his name is Pakkun."

"And why didn't I see him around the house? And how did you lose him in the first place?"

"Because I summoned him and when I wasn't looking he ran off. I know he can find his way back."

She brought Pakkun up to eye level.

"Pakkun, would you rather stay with me? Or that bad person? Bark three times for K-chan and bark one time for me."

Pakkun licked his paw and barked…once.

"Traitor," Kakashi crossed his arms.

/It's because Pakkun has good taste. I wouldn't mind staying with her either/

"Pakkun, you loveable mutt. Your mine now."

She squished him and put him back on her shoulder.

/I guess Pakkun gives the heads up/

"You forgot to ask Sasuke."

Sasuke looked back for a minute.

"You're right I did. I'll do it while you cook."

"Nani? I don't know how to cook."

"Kakashi-sensei, bad at cooking?" Naruto came closer to them.

Yuri nodded, Kakashi sighed, "Yes, he's going to make lunch for us."

"I thought he said he was bad at cooking?" Sakura said.

"I'm teaching him and you're going to be the judges."

"Really! Really!"

"Oh yeah," Yuri said.

She winked at Sakura who blushed.

"Why are you turning red Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at her.

She turned even redder.

* * *

This chapter was hard, i couldn't think of anything. I almost forgot Yuri was supposed to clean Sasuke's weapon. Oh well, I'll remember next time. Thanks for reading. ja 


	9. day 3: cook and my job

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except for that person in chains who I put inside my brain. And also Wei Yuri and parents.

* * *

It's lunchtime, like one o'clock. We're at Kakashi's kitchen. And we're getting ready to cook. BAM! Please continue reading.

* * *

--- 

Yuri put her hands together, "Now, you three sit at the table. Come on now."

They looked at each other and sat around the table.

"Okay, Kakashi you know how to cook rice right?" Yuri put her hands on her hips.

"…No," his head fell.

Sakura stood up and raised her hand.

"I'll help you Kakashi-sensei! It's easy."

"Oh! Oh! I want to help too Yuri-san!" Naruto said.

Yuri nodded and looked at the two. She went to the fridge and brought out all the food on the table. She set a bowl in front of the guys and separated the food to each side. She bought some measuring cups and spoons.

"You guys get to help too."

She turned around and wrote down the ingredients on two pieces of paper. For two different sauces of course. She turned around and handed them a paper.

"Follow the directions and don't mess around."

/Oh yeah, them not messing around is like a cat and dog getting along/

They had that look again. That look that makes wilderbeests butt heads for no good reason besides damaging their brains. Well, anyways they looked at the paper and looked at the spoons and cups and got to it.

Yuri turned around and saw Kakashi and Sakura finished. They just needed to wait for the rice.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Yuri said.

She looked back to the wilderbeests, they were done, and the table was their battlefield. She mentally sighed.

"You guys done here?"

She looked down at their bowls. Put a different finger to each bowl and tried it. They looked up at her, "Sasuke's missing something. Naruto, you did good."

Naruto grinned, Sasuke eyed his paper, and Yuri looked at it. Everything was written down. Oh yeah, that was the problem.

"I forgot to tell you to mince the ginger. Kakashi, go open the package of fish."

Sasuke looked at the circular slice of the herb. He went for the knife, grabbed the ginger slices, and started dicing.

"Whoa man. That's good enough, keep doing that and you'll turn it into slush." Yuri said.

Yuri pushed the ginger in her hand and put it in Sasuke's bowl.

"Yuri-san! Yuri-san! What did we just make?" again Naruto.

"You guys made the sauce for the tempura. You guys can relax now. Its Kakashi's turn now."

They stood at the counter, Kakashi was holding a knife and Yuri was telling him what to do.

"Take off your gloves, you won't need them. Cut the fish into one and a half chunks. And dip them in the batter."

Yuri appeared with a bowl in her hands, she set it down by him. She warmed up the saucepan and put oil in there. She called Sakura and Naruto over and told them to watch Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan I want you to make sure he doesn't burn the tempura up. You know about cooking tempura right?"

Sakura nodded, "You dip the fish in the batter and then put it in the pan. Cook for 3 minutes, turning over once or twice, and then setting them on a paper towel right?"

"Yes, now get over there before Naruto burns himself."

She looked at Sasuke, Sasuke looked at her. She waved him over and went into Kakashi's living room.

"Do you still have your windmill triple blade?"

He looked suspicious of her, "Yes, why do you want to know?"

"I've come to clean and polish it. You don't want to let it rust do you? My father was a friend of yours and he forgot to do his weapon check-ups, as he likes to call it. I can finish by the time you guys are done eating. So what do you say?"

Yuri didn't look at him, she was busy taking things out of her bag. For the cleaning and polishing mind you.

When she turned around, she saw him set his blade on the coffee table. He sat on the couch, crossed his arms, and waited.

/He's not going to let it out of his sight, is he/

'Hey, he has a right to be cautious.'

She set her items on the table. Sakura popped her head in the door.

"Lunch is ready! You can get some now."

Yuri got up and checked on the food. The rice was steaming, the tempura still warm, and she had more tropical fruit punch in the fridge. The tempura turned out nice and crisp, with Sakura constantly telling Kakashi-sensei to watch the fish and not his book.

Yuri tried a tempura, "It's safe to eat."

"Ano, where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, looking around the kitchen.

"He's still in the living room waiting for me to get started."

"Started on what?" Naruto asked.

"Go in the living room to see. I'll be in later." Yuri said.

Naruto and Sakura had cups in one hand and filled plates in the other. Sakura came back in to get a plate and drink for Sasuke-kun.

Yuri heavily sighed and leaned on the refrigerator. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"You feeling alright?"

/With him around, everything's alright/ Inner Yuri shouted.

"Yeah, I'm just really hungry K-chan," she grinned at him.

"I already finished. They're right, your cooking is the best," he whispered in her ear.

Yuri blushed and shoved him away.

"You should already know that! You tried my cooking on the first day for breakfast. Now I have to eat before I'm late."

She clapped her hands together, "Time to eat!" then she was done in two shakes of a lamb.

"Hey where did Pakkun go?" Yuri asked him.

"I didn't want him eating everything you cook. So I put him in my room."

"You're so mean to your own dog K-chan."

Yuri said before she went back out to the living room. Kakashi followed her.

The three was sitting on the couch, Sakura in the middle and Naruto closest to the kitchen. They were still eating, they looked up.

Yuri sat on the floor, she grabbed the blade and put it on the floor for a second. She unfolded a large piece of paper and set it on the table. It covered the whole surface of the table. Yuri put the blade back onto the table.

(an: I looked at some sites on how to clean like swords, but I dunno which comes first, the polishing or the sharpening. Im guessing here)

"Whose is this, Yuri-san?" Naruto finally breaking the silence.

"It's a client's, I must polish and sharpen the blade for him."

Yuri said in a serious tone.

She wiped the blade top to bottom with a clean cloth.

"And what's that in the bottle?" Sakura asked.

Yuri held it up, "This? This is abura or choji oil. It prevents the blade from rusting."

Yuri held up another item, it almost looked like a lollipop with a red silk covering and a wooden stick.

"This is Uchiko, it's for cleaning the blade surface. Powder comes through the silk covering and goes onto the blade."

Yuri tapped the uchiko until the bottom and the top of the blades were covered with powder.

Yuri pulled out another sheet.

"This is rice paper," she told them.

She used it to wipe the uchiko off.

She applied a thin coating of choji oil all over the blade.

"What's that nice smell?" Naruto questioned.

Everyone was noticing the smell with Kakashi's strong sense of smell. It smelled even better. It smelled like…

/Yuri/

'No, Yuri smells like citrus fruits.' Kakashi thought.

"It's the choji oil, it gives off a pleasant smell. Smells like jasmine and herbs to me." Yuri answered.

"Or cherry blossoms," Naruto said.

"Or wildflowers," Sakura added.

She checked around the edges, if there was any oil dripping.

She looked up, everyone was still staring at her, and she grabbed the blade and went outside. By then all the food on their plates, magically disappeared. And no, it wasn't Pakkun who did it. They just ate their food without tasting it, poor K-chan.

They got out of the trance and put the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Are we done for the day Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Uh? Oh, yes you can do whatever now." Kakashi said.

Naruto ran out the door, dunno where he was going, but I don't care about him right now.

Sakura tried to get Sasuke to come with her. But he just gave her the cold shoulder and disappeared. Sakura sighed. She went somewhere, probably to go and hang out with Ino-pig.

Kakashi went to the backyard, where Sasuke was watching Yuri sharpen the windmill triple blade. Sasuke was sitting on the little mini porch. He was wise not to get close around Yuri.

She was maneuvering the blade with each swift turn, at each bladed edge, that edge would be sharpened. Get it? I don't know how else to explain it. Think of her as a clock and do the math.

Anyhow, she stopped and checked how it was. No scratches, rust, or dirt anywhere on this blade. She swung it around and spun it in her hand. She looked at Sasuke and Kakashi.

She waved them over, a little wary, they came on over. She handed Sasuke the windmill.

He examined it, it did look better than before and sharper of course. He was about to leave when she said something. He turned around.

"You forgot something, Sasuke-kun." Yuri called out.

"Thanks," again trying to leave.

She grabbed his collar, "Don't try this at home. Tell me when you wreck it. Or tell Kakashi."

He looked down and nodded. She shoved him off, "Now go away and good bye!"

They went back inside the house to clean up the mess.

"They didn't say anything," Kakashi muttered.

"About your cooking? That's because they were so interested in watching me polish Sasuke's blade that's why."

"Wish they would do that when I'm trying to explain something."

"Is K-chan jealous that I'm a better teacher than you?" she said in a baby tone.

He didn't say anything and kept on washing the dishes. She gave him a hug and luckily she couldn't see his shocked red face.

"That's ok, K-chan. I know you'll stay the teacher and I'll stay the smith slash cook."

She took a plate and dried it off.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want your job anyways. Too much work."

"And being a teacher isn't. Hmm what time is it?"

"It's about three o'clock now. Need to go to Asuma's still? I'll take you there."

"Yeah, it'll be quick. He only has brass knuckle knives I need to clean. Let me get my stuff."

She dried her hands and ran to the coffee table to put her cleaning supplies in a bag.

Kakashi was already by the door. She grabbed onto Kakashi's waist, he needs to stop blushing every time she does that. He poofed in the nick of time, Yuri was about to look up at him.

/-/-/ At Asuma's Place /-/-/

She cleaned Asuma's hand weapons leaving with a couple of bucks in her pocket. Only took her forty minutes. Kakashi was waiting outside for her reading his book.

"Lucky day for me, I get some money."

She happily smiled.

"So next is this lovely chat with the Hokage?" Kakashi asked, turn a page.

She hooked her arm in his, "Yep, then go home."

(an: it's 4 o'clock now)

"HA! I finally found you! You won't get away this time!" said a booming voice.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Kakashi began to pick up the pace, "Nobody you need to know."

A loud boom and puff of smoke appeared in front of them. Bright lights flashed on behind the smoke. Kakashi sighed. Out of the smoke came, a turtle? With a man riding on top. He had a rose in his sparkly white teeth.

The man had no sense of style at all. He had a green suit on, with the green vest, his head plate around his waist, orange leggings, and a bowl cut he was trying to bring back.

"Kakashi, you're in trouble now! I will beat you today!"

the man flipped off the turtle and landed in front of them.

"K-chan, you know this nut?"

"Sadly, yes."

The man came on his knees and grabbed her hand.

"Oh what a beauty unknown! I am Maito Gai and you are?" he wriggled his caterpillar eyebrows.

She pulled her arm away and hid behind Kakashi.

/Those are the scariest eyebrows I ever saw. Wait, we shouldn't hide! We should kick butt. He's _the_ ultimate fruitcake that ever lived/

Gai gasped, "She turns away from me? I must have something on my face!"

Gai brings out a mirror and checks his face. He touched his face. He looked really close and gasped again. He saw the smallest stand of hair in between his eyebrows.

"Oh no! I don't want a unibrow!" he stood up and pointed at Kakashi.

"We will continue this later, Kakashi!" then he runs to his house to pluck it off.

"Um, what just happened?"

Yuri blinked.

"Another episode with Maito Gai. Come on, before the Hokage starts doing paperwork. Then he won't want to see anybody."

/-/-/ Inside The Office /-/-/

Yuri burst inside his room.

"Hey, old man! You finally decided not to quit."

The Hokage turned around; he was doing some calligraphy on the wall, took a long drag from his pipe and set it down. He was out of his nice clothes and in some regulars.

"Which one, the smoking or the calligraphy?" Hokage grinned.

"I meant the smoking and you did that wrong."

Yuri pointed to the calligraphy. He also looked at it.

"I don't see it, where?"

He stared at it closer.

She pointed to the curve of a line on top.

"It's supposed to go the other way. You're getting old, Hokage."

She slapped him in the back.

"And I see you're doing good too Wei."

"It's easier to do that on the floor. So you can see it better."

"Why didn't anybody tell me that?"

The ignored Kakashi sat down on the couch and read his book. The Hokage looked at Kakashi.

"I need to talk to you later, Kakashi."

Kakashi didn't look up but nodded.

The Hokage and Yuri went into another room for a couple of seconds. Hokage came out alone.

"Where's Yuri?"

"She's doing more work for me"

He took another puff.

"More work? You mean she's been seeing you?"

"Why of course. She couldn't stop by because she's been busy with clients for a couple of years. So, she's sort of behind on my order."

"And what _is_ your order?"

"Ask Wei."

They both became silent and did there own thing for thirty minutes. They listened to the loud noises coming from behind the door where Yuri was. It sounded like barking and growling, with crackling and popping. It was finally silent in the other room.

"Kakashi, I see that you've finally come to your senses though."

Kakashi looked up at him, Hokage took another drag from his pipe.

"Huh? About what?"

"You've finally decided to marry, Wei. She's good for you."

"What, no. Our parents arranged it and she was forced to come here. You have things all wrong."

"Even if your parents didn't arranged it, one way or another she'll stick around to be with you."

"How do you know?"

/He and I know that we're Yuri's type. Why can't you see that? She's possibly your better half/

The Hokage tapped his pipe on the table. He filled it with more of that stuff you smoke with.

"You're souls have been calling each other. You better not let her slip away."

Yuri came out minutes later with steam coming off her. She coughed out smoke.

"Wild thing. You haven't been feeding him old man. Giving me more to work with."

"Not mine to take care of," he said casually.

She pointed a finger at him, "But, you're the one that found him! And you keep it in your room. If you shelter it, you must take care of it."

"Only to stop it from eating all game. You're the only one that could control it."

(game also known as wild animals hunted for sport or food)

"And that was because I coincidentally had an orange on me. You should've lured him away! Or even better sealed him away. Old man, I told you what to do. If you don't feed him, he'll get more wild you understand me?"

She stared at him. He looked lazily at her.

"I know this already. You don't see what could happen if it was caught by the others though."

She sighed and combed her hair.

"I know that and know that you're just going to let him stay in there. I'll come tomorrow and finish this."

He nodded, "Fine. You can leave now."

He swiveled his chair around to look out the window. Kakashi and Yuri left the office. They walked to his house.

(it's 7 o'clock)

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Just about a fox. Some of his ninjas were out and found him eating the game. He was eating a lot in the area. They concluded that he was the one that was causing them to search harder and farther for game every week."

"Must've been a big fox to make ninjas look harder."

"He's a thunder fox. Very rare to see them around here."

Kakashi was a little confused now.

"Thunder fox?"

"Meaning he attacks with electricity, stuns, shocks, or sparks. They're different from the demon fire foxes. Like the one in Naruto."

"So, he's a demon."

"Yes, luckily the Hokage found out that he was summoned."

"Where did the summoner go?"

"The ninja died and he just let him free. Now, they find him eating around the area and surprisingly the fox let them catch him. The Hokage tried to seal him away but the fox was stronger than the seal and almost wrecked his other room."

"How do you get into this? And how did you know how to control it?"

"I was going to the Hokage to tell him to stop recommending me. I had enough business already. I let myself in, and what do you know? The Hokage almost loses his cool because the fox ruined his favorite smoking pipe."

Kakashi laughed.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny. He stomped out of the room, handed a large scroll to me and said 'You take care of it.' I read the scroll and found it totally useless against a thunder fox. I remember a ninja, from the thunder country, telling me that a thunder fox loves tangy fruits. It was a good thing I had an orange on me. By then, the fox was already sniffing me around looking for the orange. So I guess he thinks of me as the hero and Hokage the villain."

"He didn't try to befriend him?"

"Absolutely not. So now I'll have to take him with me. Sign a blood contact and make sure to train him. I'll see if I can find a different way to summon him."

"Kuchiyose no jutsu (summonings) is a powerful jutsu, Yuri. You better train him."

She hooked her arm in his, "Yep, I won't be summoning any other foxes either. I don't want to waste all my chakra on them. I don't want him to be jealous either."

"Mine, don't get jealous."

"You have other dogs K-chan? I knew it."

"Why were you smoking and coughing out smoke when you came out?"

"The fox was pretty mad at the sight of the Hokage. He only gave him bread and water. The second the Hokage left, the fox started to bark and growl. An electric current started to form out of nowhere. Like a whip, it gave off a strong pop. I'm sure you heard it. I doused myself with water that he didn't drink and came up to him. I gave him two lemons and then he was happy as pie."

Kakashi smiled at this.

"I got a little caught in current so my clothes were steamed and I coughed out smoke."

/She's the best, she can cook. She's a smith. She knows her calligraphy. Tamed a thunder fox and even taught you how to cook. It's like falling in love all over again every day/ Inner Kakashi sighed a heavenly sigh.

'And she smells great too.' Kakashi thought.

/Finally starting to think this through? Good cause I'm tired of being alone/

'Keep that to yourself, what about Pakkun and the others?'

/I mean the female companionship thing. You can have your dogs. But I want Yuri/

'Me too'

He held her hand.

* * *

yeah, a long chapter I'm happy. Though I did take two nights working on this. I get my ideas late in the night. I hope I made Hokage right. And it is sort of weird of what he said with their souls and everything. Did I lose you when I was talking about the fox? Did I make the Hokage look very villainous?

Finished at 3:38 a.m.

Thanx for reading! Ja ne!


	10. day 3: book and a kiss

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto, I do not own.

* * *

It is still the third day. It's nighttime now, about 8:30 P.M. they're at home)

* * *

(8:30 pm) 

-In The Kitchen-

Kakashi put down the grocery bag and took out his book. Yuri opened Kakashi's door to let Pakkun come out. He scampered out and sat on Kakashi's leg.

Yuri stretched, "Man, I'm tired and it's still early. I'll make something quick and go to the bookstore."

There was no awkward silence at all between them. No tension anywhere. It was a companionable silence. It took fifteen minutes to prepare the food and another fifteen to cook. She made sesame chicken fingers with dipping sauce and onion rice. She filled her plate and Kakashi's plate.

"Aah, much better. Cooking for my pretend fiancé is great!" she smiled.

"Pretend?" he eyed her.

"K-chan, you must stop this. I know you want to marry me but all you have to do is ask and I might say yes," she gleefully said.

He brightened, "Ok!"

She looked a little shocked. He took her hand in his and looked in her eyes.

"Wei Yuri. Will you marry me?"

/Hurry, don't go into shock! Say yes, dreams might do come true/

She opened and closed her mouth, "…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

He went out of his chair and hugged her. She still didn't move and then he whispered something. She just got it.

"Just kidding," he laughed.

/Oh, you shouldn't have said that. She would've taken it/

"Dang! My plan backfired," she snapped her fingers and grinned.

Kakashi chuckled. He set his book down to finish his food. How does he not choke doing that? She dangled a piece of chicken under the table. Pakkun slid down Kakashi's leg and ran to the chicken.

'This is what food must taste like in paradise!' Pakkun thought, licking her fingers.

"Stop doing that."

"What?"

"You're going to make Pakkun a glutton for your food."

"Least I know he likes it. Don't you boy?"

She picked Pakkun up and he barked.

"I hope you don't always do that."

"Think he's going to get fat? I don't think so. Dogs should like our food just like us. Don't worry, I won't give him too much."

Pakkun drooped, but then lifted up when he saw her wink at him. She washed the dishes.

"Well, come on. Let's go to the bookstore K-chan."

"Hmm, why?"

She tugged on his sleeve. She pouted.

"You mean you don't want to come with me? I heard it came out, I guess I'll just go by myself and ask someone directions to it."

"What book?"

"I thought you was a fan of the series. Icha Icha Paradise volume eight came out yesterday."

His eyes widened, he looked at the calendar. It was there yesterday, in big bolded letters, 'ICHA VOL. 8'

"Let's go," he said.

He grabbed her hand and poofed to the bookstore. The owner greeted them.

"Ah, Kakashi. I thought you would've been the first one here yesterday. You're pretty lucky too because we only have one book left."

She took a book from under the counter and there it was Icha Icha Paradise volume eight. Kakashi put it under his arm and looked for Yuri. She went into a small aisle and he followed her.

"Find anything yet?" he whispered.

Yuri looked up on the shelf, she tried to go on her tippy toes, but she couldn't reach.

"Could you get that book please?"

"Which one?" he looked up.

"Guilty Pleasures."

The book just had to be on the top at the very corner of the shelf. And please note that this is a small aisle. So, Kakashi had to lean over Yuri to get the book in the corner. Yuri stepped back to the wall.

"You just had to pick the one on the top, didn't you?" Kakashi complained.

"I heard it was good."

He stepped closer and got the book. He looked down at her. She looked at him. He bent his head down a little more, entranced by her gray eyes.

"You sure you wanna make out here, K-chan?" she whispered.

He cleared his mind /should've said yes/ Inner Kakashi disappointed.

He backed up and gave her the book. She grinned at him.

"Wanna get me another book?" she asked.

He thought about it and saw her smirked.

"No"

"Aww, K-chan. You should've said yes, I would've kissed ya."

He looked away, again he was blushing

/Please say anything/ he pleaded.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"But, you lost your chance. Try again later when I'm in the mood."

She patted his arm and pushed him out the aisle. The shopkeeper glared at Yuri, Yuri noticed, gave a devious grin, and hooked her arm in Kakashi's. She glared even more, Kakashi didn't notice because he was getting money out of his pocket.

It was a good thing there wasn't a sign that said 'We refuse the right to service anyone' because Yuri would've been flat out refused. They paid for their brand new books and went home.

/-/-/ Home /-/-/

(10:00 pm)

Yuri hurriedly took off her boots and ran to the couch. She crossed her legs and took out the book.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot."

She jumped back up and ran to the kitchen. Kakashi saw all this; he went into the kitchen to see Yuri shaking something. She looked over her shoulder at him. She turned around.

"K-chan! I need you to try some of these drinks for me. You are my official drink taster."

She had three glasses out and poured three different drinks in the glass. She gave him the first one.

"Try that one first. That is mango and coconut smoothie."

He sat down and looked at Pakkun who was on his hind legs wanting some too. The smoothie disappeared in the glass. He shivered.

"Don't drink it so fast. Or you'll get a brain freeze. Now try the second one. This is lime and lemon grass cooler. Please drink slowly."

She handed him a glass with a frosted rim. Then pushed the last glass towards him.

"This is Thai cocktail sling. This is more alcoholic than the others."

"They're alcoholic?"

"The first and second ones aren't. But you could have made the second one alcoholic. Want to get some more?"

"No, I'm fine."

He tried the last drink. Yes, a strong kick of whisky hit his taste buds. He finished and looked at her.

"So? Tell me from best to alright which one you liked."

"I would think you were trying to get me drunk. The smoothie, the cocktail, and then lemon grass."

"In that order?" he nodded.

"Okay, I'm done here."

"What was this for anyway?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted you to try my drinks. I did say I was going to do that, I wrote it down on that paper remember?"

Yuri poured two more glasses of smoothie and went back to the couch.

"So, that was it then?"

Kakashi and Pakkun both followed suit. She handed him a glass.

"What? Wanted something else?" she leaned closer to him.

"No just wondering." He took a sip.

Pakkun sat between them, looking back and forth at them. He glared at both of them. Poor Pakkun, he wasn't getting anything tonight. They both took out they're new books and started reading.

A series of 'heh he,' 'giggles,' blushing, and more sipping on their drinks went on for about an hour. Pakkun was off sleeping somewhere.

"K-chan," she turned a page.

"Hm"

"Give me a kiss"

"For what?"

"Because I want a kiss from you," she said coolly.

His heart started to skip beats, "Where?"

"On the cheeks," it skipped and did a loop.

"Sure," he put his book down.

Yuri put hers on her knee and scooted closer. She turned a cheek for him. His poor heart was doing gymnastics, jumping around and ending in a mid summersault. He gulped and looked at her, looking calm as always. He closed his eyes and came closer.

He kissed soft skin. She smelled like oranges now. I wonder how many seconds did he stay like that? Yuri slowly moved away. His eye or both of them was still closed. She secretly smiled.

'What soft lips he has'

/Yes, isn't he dreamy looking like that. Where's a camera when you need one! Let's ask for one on the lips, too while we're at it/

"K-chan, can I have one on the lips too?" she softly whispered.

'Even though you couldn't see that I turned my head for a kiss on the lips instead,' she silently added.

He turned his head and she got another kiss on the lips. Even with the mask on it was still great. She moved away, leaned on him, and read her book.

/Can this night never end/ Inner Kakashi giggled.

He opened his eyes and watched her read.

"Thank you," that is what Yuri said.

Later on, she started to doze off trying to keep her head up. Kakashi put an arm around her and put her head on his shoulder.

/Can we do this every night/ Inner Kakashi asked.

'Ask Wei when she's in the mood'

Kakashi held Yuri a little closer.

* * *

I feel unsatisfied with this. Kakashi is starting to be a little more bold with Yuri. But what can I say; it's the third night. He needs- well heck both of them needs to stop playing around. Stupid me, I make this agonizingly slow. Thanks for reading. Ja! 

A note: Kakashi has a strong sense of smell. Just got it from the net. So he's going to smell Yuri more now that he got the right scent for her. Oh god, I make him sound like a dog. Oh well

* * *

Okay! I'm suddenly in the mood to make this a little bit longer.

* * *

(It's 3:48 am)

Yuri slowly lifted her heavy eyelids. She noticed that it was dark now, a little too dark. The streetlamp would at least shine in through the windows. So how come she didn't see it? She closed her eyes again.

/It's cause you're facing the couch/

'When did I fall asleep?' she still didn't move anything.

/I dunno, we was busy reading the book. I guess we fell asleep/

'I forgot to change into my pajamas. It's going to get hard to get out of this best sleeping position.' She mentally groaned inside.

/Then don't. We might never find this best sleeping position again. We hadn't found a nice position to wake up without aching or moaning/

'But, I want to sleep in pajamas' she whined.

/Fine. Go open your eyes already and get up/

She opened her eyes, nearly dark now. She looked at the couch.

'Was the color of the couch green? I can't remember'

/No, it wasn't. The couch is dark blue/

She began to feel around now. Did she have a blanket on? It must've been K-chan who put the blanket on. Maybe, the blanket was green. It felt awfully heavy wrapped around her.

'He must be really cold at nights'

She slowly pushed herself up. There were the windows and the light. She looked down at her blanket.

/Oh! By Sakura's great love for Sasuke! It's K-chan/

No wonder she was seeing green. It was K-chan's vest and he was her blanket. His hand was on her hip and she wasn't facing the couch after all.

/Um, should we take this as a good opportunity to touch him now/ Inner Yuri excitedly asked.

'I know huh. He is sleeping and this is our second chance to try again,' she was thinking about it now.

She shook her head, she shouldn't and didn't. She took his hand off her and climbed over Kakashi. She finally got into her pajamas and shivered.

/Why are we wearing only a tank top and shorts? It's freaking cold/

'Because I'm too lazy to find something else. I wanna go back to sleep'

She climbed back over Kakashi and put his hand on her hip again. He unconsciously pulled her closer.

/You know what/

'What?' she looked up at Kakashi.

/You seem perfectly okay with this. You sleeping with Kakashi on a couch. Does this mean anything to you? Could this be a sign from some nosey god who wants to mess with our lives Yuri/

'You think too much. And I am okay with this. I like K-chan more now. I don't care about that nosey god at least he made us meet again right?'

/I guess so. I just expected you to be upset by this and kick him to the floor/

'How could I be upset by a sleeping K-chan?'

/Oh, I don't know for starters…HE'S SLEEPING WITH US/

'Oh that. I don't mind, you did say that I had a good sleeping position maybe this is it. I thought you wanted something like this,' she closed her eyes.

/Oh I do. But only when I know about it/

'So what? You want to go and sleep in K-chan's bed instead? I think this is rather nice'

/We just switched roles didn't we/

'Yep'

/This means you love him right/

'I'm still thinking about it'

/Tomorrow's going to be real fun; we better wake up first. I can't wait to see his face when he wakes up/

'Heh he, oh yeah. Hope he doesn't get too embarrassed. I wonder what excuse he'll come up with'

/Heck! He probably won't have one. He'll be so baffled by what he done because he didn't even know he done it, probably/

'What? So you're saying he might of fell asleep too? That's no fun'

/We won't know for hours. Let's sleep and see/

'Remember when we almost got caught on the first night touching him?'

/Oh yeah, I thought we were going to get in huge trouble/

'Thank god, he was only sleep-talking.' (see end of chapter 4)

/What would've been better was if he confessed his love to us in his sleep. Now that would be awesome/

'Yea, okay okay. Quit fooling around we needs to sleep'

/Ha, you started thinking first/

---

ok, I feel much better with this, a little. Four more days with our two

lovers. Whoo! I'm writing a lot. But it is the weekend, I don't update during the weekends cuz im on all day on the weekdays. Thanks for reading. Ja!


	11. day 4: sealing rain

* * *

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Naruto, only Wei Yuri and the parents. And maybe the dialogue too. I got some new info today. I was wondering if Pakkun can talk and he does now that I know. yippee

* * *

Finally, the fourth day. It's morning so we know what's going on in the mornings.

* * *

(Its 8:37 am, Thursday)

'That was the best sleep I had in weeks. What a wonderful dream. Freaking bright light. Why is the curtain open all the way?'

Kakashi felt around and froze. No blanket, no pillow, this was not his bed. He opened his eyes to see gray. It blinked and closed again.

"K-chan, what _were_ you thinking? I didn't think you wanted to get it on already," Yuri spoke.

"Ah!" he turned to fall off the couch.

He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Yuri sat Indian style and stretched.

"Wh-what happened? You didn't do this, did you?" Kakashi asked.

"You're the one that did it! I fell asleep," Yuri crossed her arms.

He thought about it, hmm how did he end up in this nice dilemma? …He couldn't remember.

"I don't know"

"You mean you don't know how you got into this position? I think you're lying; you just want to sleep with me don't you? K-chan, don't try to make up excuses and tell the truth that you just wanted to get in my pants!"

He was getting frustrated and pointed a finger at her, "W-well, I'm not lying. You probably did it! You're the one who's always playing with me."

"Well I was going to wake you up by going in your bed. But you being in mine is totally different."

"You was going to do what?"

"Look who cares about that, I want to know why you didn't sleep in your own bed."

He yelled in irritation, "Maybe cause I wanted to!"

They both grew silent, he looked down, she got up and grabbed some clothes. He looked up at her and saw her smirk. She winked at him.

"Got'cha again K-chan!"

"Nani!" he looked baffled.

She walked in his room and dressed.

"I guess you really didn't know you did that. I woke up later in the night and saw you."

She said out loud putting on her shorts.

"How come you didn't use my bed? Or wake me up?"

"I dunno, maybe I didn't want to disturb your peaceful sleep," she put on her shirt, popped her head out the door and said, "Plus I think I just found my best sleeping position."

He blinked and turned away. He looked back to see her come out of his room. She wore something different today; sorry I'm slow at picking out clothes, a light blue vest with a dark blue hood just like her hair. Underneath that was a gray tank top with a fishnet covering her arms only and dark gray short pants.

Kakashi stood up, "And what position is that?"

"Heh he, not going to answer that question today," she said beamed.

She sat down on the couch and attached her kunais' on her right leg and hooked her pouch on the back of her shorts. She put on regular shoes that everyone wore and put her weapons on her.

Kakashi went in his room to change into an exact pair he wore yesterday.

He looked at her, "You sure you're not going to be cold in that? It was windy yesterday."

"It's going to rain today, so I better hurry on over to Lord Hokage's room."

"How do you know?" he opened the door and looked out.

There were no signs of cloud anywhere for miles. Just the bright sunny sun shining in the morning.

"Doesn't look like it is to me. Why are you going out like that if you say it's going to rain anyway?"

"It's the perfect day to rain!" she opened the door, "Sorry K-chan. No breakfast for you today! Chow!"

She ran down the road and turned the corner. He shook his head and closed the door. Wait a minute! No breakfast! His stomach growled.

"Man, I'm hungry."

He sat back on the couch and read his book. He wasn't going to meet Team 7 just yet.

/How come you never see it coming/

'What?'

/She always gets you, I didn't know you could be easily fooled/

'I'm not easily fooled, it's her'

/Oh, maybe that's why we didn't attack her on the first day she came in the house. You knew it was already her didn't you/ Inner Kakashi acting sly.

'No, I didn't know it was her. I sensed her strong chakra, but it was calm and wasn't aiming to attack.'

/Or maybe we knew her long enough to know her presence isn't harming. Since we were childhood friends/

'Could be. She still teases me though, she was pretty crazy'

/Ho oh yeah. Its cause you were so bad at cards that's why. You couldn't get one old maid right. Then she would go off and start jumping off things. Remember she jumped off the swing and landed in the sandbox/

He laughed, 'She cried for a day because she skinned her knee. Then she boasted about it to everyone the next day. We were only 5 years old, we didn't know any better.'

/I know _you_ didn't know any better. I don't know what reason was good to make us listen to Yuri. Telling us to jump off the roof to see if we can fly. Could we have been anymore gullible/

'We could have, if father didn't talk to us about jumping over people and things.'

"Kakashi," Pakkun walked out of the kitchen.

"What Pakkun?" Kakashi looked at him.

"She has the best cooking ever," Pakkun cried out.

"I think I know that already."

"I like her. Her meatballs were the best, you should really clean out that fridge." Pakkun said.

"You think I should go for her?"

"You mean with Yuri-san? I think so, she also said something…" Pakkun thought out loud.

"What did she say?" Kakashi trying not to look interested.

Pakkun glanced at him, "Nah, I don't think I should tell you."

Kakashi grabbed him, "Why is that?"

"She told me not to tell. But you can guess what it is."

"Is it about me?"

"Yeah"

"Did she say…that she likes me?"

"Oh ho ho! So that's how it is."

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"She didn't exactly say that, but she said and I quote," he clears his doggy throat and speaks in Yuri's voice.

" 'you know what Pakkun? K-chan's pretty cute when he reads his book, but don't tell him that.

Even though Kakashi is a **K**ind **A**nd **K**nowing **A**ss who **S**adly **H**ides **I**nside, he's still a **K**een **A**bled **K**illjoy **A**ss that's **S**ensible, **H**uggable, and **I**ndulgent. When he wants to be that is.' And that's all you need to hear."

Kakashi put Pakkun down. He thought about what Pakkun just said.

/…A knowing ass who sadly hides inside. Oh she's good. She even made all the first letters spell your name. She's really good/

'Do I really look huggable?'

/If she says you look huggable, you look huggable. A person can't analyze himself and know automatically their personality. It has to be others around them to know what he's like/

"If you want my opinion, I think she likes you. As in, as more than a friend like you. Now I need to go find Yuri-san, I'm hungry."

Pakkun jumped out of an open window.

/Three people told you that she likes you. Is that enough proof for you/

'I suppose'

Kakashi went outside, poofed to the bridge and hid himself in the trees. He turned a page.

/-/-/ 9:55 am, In Hokage's Other Room /-/-/

"You got him now?" the Hokage said smoking on his pipe yet again.

He sat in a chair watching Yuri breathed in one more time. The thunder fox that was growling at the Hokage bumped his head on the ceiling. He growled again and sends out sparks flying. Lucky nothing was around him; he would've burned up a couple of things by now.

Yuri sat cross-legged and concentrated. Her hands were in front of her, her palms facing the fox, and raised her chakra up to a new level.

The fox curiously watched her, knew what she was doing, and wondered if she was going to eat those citrus fruits in her pocket.

"Remember, focus on the fox and only the fox," the Hokage said.

"You already earned his trust, now can you earn his loyalty to you Wei?" he also added.

"Shut up, old man," she seethed out.

/Trying to listen to him and concentrate on the fox is very aggravating. Can we throw a kunai at him/

'No. You shut up too'

She mustered nearly all her chakra into her hands. She forced it out of her and towards the fox. His head slammed into the wall. He didn't growl but looked at her again. He was getting impatient with her.

'What do you want with me?' the fox spoke in her head.

She opened her eyes, 'I want you; if you would just cooperate with me and this old geezer here we could finish this. I want you to be my summoned animal.'

The fox snorted, 'And what if I don't?'

'Then the old man will seal you away. Then he won't have to deal with you anymore. You don't want that do you?'

'I would be summoned by you correct?'

'I dunno, if you want me then I will. If you don't, well you know the consequences.'

The large fox thrust his energy towards Yuri and Hokage. The Hokage fell on his back in the chair. Yuri skidded back a little. Yuri was still sitting on the ground, her hands still held up, now in the form of a triangle facing the fox.

'I see you can hold yourself.'

The Hokage muttered more swear words.

'I know that already. If you went with me, you would have a forest of lemons. But I don't do a lot of fighting, if you like to do that.'

The fox sparked, 'Forest? Lemons?' he flicked his tail.

'You would get to roam around the forest area but that would be it. I'd call you if I needed you.'

The thunder fox scoffed, 'you think you can get my loyalty through bribery?'

She put her arms down, "Fine! It wasn't a bribe! You can just get sealed away for all I care!"

She stood up and headed for the door. The Hokage was glaring at her.

"Where are you going? I thought you was going to take care of this."

The Hokage stopped in front of her and said strongly, "you said you was going to finish this. And if you can't have his loyalties. Then you'll just have to take him by force."

She sighed forcefully and combed through her hair.

/Just keep your patience up. We don't need him to tell us that. Let's nab this fox before he's used for a nice coat/

She whipped back around, 'You're really making me work for this aren't you?'

She stared at the fox. She made the proper hand seals. Dog, tiger, dragon, and fox. She shoved the fox seal and her chakra towards the reluctant fox. Her force bulldozed the fox into the wall and this time he made a dent. He slowly got up and started sending out sparks of electricity.

'Ningen! (Human!) I trust you to not mess this up!'

She smirked, 'so you come to terms to our agreement then? Until I die or let you go, you are mine and will answer to only me right? You can even disobey me sometimes. Do we have an accord?'

She walked up to him, she jerked a little when the sparks touched her, but she kept on going until she was face to face with the persistent fox.

"So what do I do now?" she said out loud.

The fox dropped his head, 'you don't know what you're doing, do you?'

She scratched the back of her head, 'Heh he, nope.'

The fox bit her shoulder; a jolt of thunder pierced every cell in her body. Coming from the fox's mouth, a series of signs crawled on her skin and covered her body like an overgrown tattoo. He unhooked himself from her shoulder. The signs disappeared, the teeth marks where the fox bit formed his name. Which was Kalong.

She opened her eyes, 'I'm still alive!'

Kalong was staring at her, 'Can we leave this dump? This room reeks of old man.'

She patted him and gave him a lemon. She looked at the Hokage; he sweated a little bit, and left the room. She followed him to see him sink into his chair. He went to a drawer, brought out an envelope and handed it to her.

"Here's your payment and good riddance."

"I almost forgot, quit recommending me. I don't need anymore business from your associates."

"Fine"

"Now, how do I get him out of that tiny room of yours?"

Hmm, that's a very good question. Now how did he fit in there without breaking down the door? Oh yeah. He looked through a drawer filled with scrolls and found the right one. He tossed it to her.

"That's what you need to know about Fuuinjutsu (sealing technique)."

/Humph, he's not even going to help us! Lazy fox hating smoker/

She went back into the room and looked at the scroll.

'I have to seal him to me? Oh this better not be permanent.'

She did the hand seals and Kalong was sealed on her shoulder where his name was imprinted. A jagged circle formed around Kalong's name. She handed back the forbidden scroll and jammed out of there.

"Wei?"

She cringed at the pain on her shoulder now; she turned around, and gave him a blank stare.

"I feel a dark presence in that fox," he paused to add effect, "but I see you are the only one able to ward off this dark presence of his. You better be careful Wei."

She stood up straighter and smirked, "When am I _not_ careful?"

She walked out and closed the door, but not before she heard him call out, "When you're sleeping."

/-/-/ Bridge /-/-/

(11:00 am)

"How come we have to come early if he doesn't show up?" Naruto whined.

"Yo!" doing his signature entrance by being late and making a lousy excuse.

Sakura and Naruto jabbed their fingers at him, "You're late!"

"You see there was no milk in the fridge for breakfast. So I had to go to the store, which there was a really long line an-"

"Save it! You liar!" Naruto glared at him.

Sakura crossed her arms. Sasuke stood up from his usual position of leaning on the bridge rail.

"Because it's going to rain later on…"

"I don't see any clouds, its not going to rain Kaka-sensei," Sakura interrupted and the others looked up at the sky.

'I sort of don't believe it either. But if Yuri says it's going to, it will. I hope.'

"Well it is. So for now we will only be training," he turned around to lie under a tree.

"Ano Kaka-sensei, we're not going to learn anything new?" Naruto asked.

"Not today. Sasuke, Sakura you will team up and fight against Naruto."

Sasuke and Sakura secretly smiled and had that devious glint in their eyes. A dream come true for both of them. Happy because they get to beat up Naruto, Sakura was with Sasuke, and Sasuke finally can shut his mouth. (his meaning Naruto)

"Geh! Why me!"

"The others will do the same. Two on one. Quit wasting your breath and start."

Kakashi took out his book and turned to page 32 on Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto was easily beat even when he multiplied himself. Sakura could handle Naruto at ease but when it came to Sasuke, she bombed. Sakura didn't want to battle Sasuke because of her undying love for him but she tried. Naruto ended up hogtied and Sakura was simply defeated.

They sat down exhausted wishing it was raining right now. It wasn't, it just got even hotter.

* * *

Yea! I got Naruto Part 2. it cost me 48 smackaroos. But it was so frekkin hilarious, well the first disc anyway. How you like chapter 11? I still don't know what to do about it. I am my worst critic. Thanks for reading! Ja ne! 

I've no idea how to capture a summoned animal, or how to make a summoned animal become another's. So plz, give me rants and tell me if you know anything about this stuff.


	12. day 4: rain's revelation

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The creator almost took me to court but I said we must battle it out on Soul Caliber 2. He won, but he cheated! He kept on doing the same attack for Voldo. He cheated. I would've won, if he didn't roll all over the place. So plan Caliber has failed today, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Fourth day still. Afternoon. Thursday

* * *

(Afternoon, Blistering hot, 12:05 pm) 

Yuri held her pained shoulder and walked to the forest. The sign throbbed the whole way too.

'Kalong better have a good reason for acting like this'

She dropped into a clearing, took off her vest and sleeve and looked at her shoulder.

'What the! Funk!'

The whole name wasn't small at all. Because Kalong had a big mouth, the mark covered her whole shoulder and continued down her back.

/This thing better _not_ be permanent! Oooh wait till I get my hands on that yellow dog/

She remembered the unsealing technique and he came out much larger than in the room.

"How come you're bigger?"

Kalong stretched, 'because I can make myself any size I want. This is how tall I usually am.'

"How come this tattoo thing is so big?"

'My last owner didn't have a problem with it.'

"Well I do. Now tell me what you can do, while I do this."

She took out two chains, a mallet, a sickle, and a scythe. Kalong eyed the items and then eyed her, wondering where she put it in the first place.

"What are you doing?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Oh so you can speak. That's good; I'm tired of sending my thoughts. I am making a chain and sickle and a chain and scythe. I am a weapons maker or smith. Whatever you want to call me."

She breathed fire to the ends of the chains and attached the sickle and scythe to each chain. She hammered them together with the mallet she had. She was done in less than 30 minutes. She wiped her forehead with a napkin and put it back in her pocket.

"I am a thunder fox as you already know. My name is Kalong. My last owner was called missing-nin whatever that means. He used to use me in every battle, so I know how to fight well. "

"I'm Wei Yuri. Do you still want to fight Kalong?"

"Sometimes when I'm in the mood." Kalong yawned.

He lied down in the clearing. He was really large, even when he lied down he was as tall as a tree. His fur was pale yellow; the tip of his tail and paws was orange. He only had one tail not like Naruto's kyuubi. His eyes were silver. Yes, he was even bigger than Clifford people. She leaned on him and closed her eyes.

"It's going to rain today," she mentioned.

"I know that."

"You're going to show me some of your attacks when it starts to rain."

"The rain's not going to come for a couple of hours. How about I make it rain now?"

Yuri nodded and stood up.

Kalong stood up, his hair stood on ends, and he pawed the ground until his orange fur and tail turned red.

The clouds were coming in slowly now. Kalong tapped the ground in beats, while he was doing that the clouds were coming in now, and you could hear the thunder going with his tapping.

He finally slammed his paw down to the ground and the rain fell. A light rain fell down upon them. Yuri was impressed.

"I'm impressed, Kalong. Didn't know you could do that. What else you can do?"

Kalong liked this woman. At long last, someone recognizes and compliments him. His last owner never even said good job or patted him on the nose or anything. He would just yell out commands and summon him away without any words of gratitude. The cruel last owner neglected him long enough that Kalong finally turned on him. Kalong was extremely happy with this Wei Yuri person.

Kalong showed some of his techniques and she appraised him. She tossed him a lime.

"Okay, Kalong. That's enough for today. Let's go."

Kalong tired from lack of sleep, ever since he was put in the Hokage's room, shrunk down to the size of a cat and lay on Yuri's shoulder. It continued to rain while Yuri ran off to look for Kakashi.

/-/-/ Ramen Stand 1:00 pm /-/-/

"I did tell you it was going to rain," Kakashi said.

Team 7 and teacher sat down near the window to look out.

"Neh! Neh! Kaka-sensei will treat us to some ramen right?" Naruto put his hands together and looked at him.

"Sure sure," so he doesn't have to hear Naruto moan.

They ordered and looked out to see people rushing to get out of the sudden rain.

"Kaka-sensei where's Yuri-san?" Sakura-chan asked.

"Yuri needed to take of some business at the Hokage's office," he said not taking his eyes off the page. He giggled.

The team rolled their eyes at him. The doorbell jingled and here comes Yuri all soaking wet. She spots them and grabs a seat next to Sasuke. The seating order is Kakashi is sitting next to Naruto and on the other side is Sakura, Sasuke, and Yuri. Sakura and Naruto were next to the window.

"I told you it was going to rain today K-c, Kakashi!" almost slipping out his nickname.

Sakura and Kakashi looked at her. Kakashi raised a brow while Sakura grinned.

"So, what you guys do today?" Yuri asked wringing out her jacket.

Naruto put his head in his hands and sighed, "All we did was train two on one."

"How did you know it was going to rain anyway?" Kakashi asked Yuri.

Yuri leaned on the table towards them. They leaned in too.

"I can smell when the rain comes," she said darkly.

She leaned back, "any ways I finished working with the Hokage. My business is finished here now I have some free time now."

A waitress came by and dropped off their orders. Naruto gleefully dug into his super mega ramen bowl.

Slurp, "What's that?" Sasuke finally says something.

He pointed with his chopsticks to her shoulder. Yuri took Kalong off her shoulder and showed them.

"Here's my new pet!"

"Pet?" Kakashi raised a brow.

Naruto stared at it, "What is it?"

"He's a fox, see the ears and tail?" Yuri bounced him up and down.

"Is it dead?" Sasuke glanced at it.

"Looks like it is," Naruto answered.

Yuri whacked Sasuke's head, "He's not dead. He's just sleeping very, very still."

She looked at Kalong, this is what you call a dead sleeper, and she smacked his face.

"Kalong wake up."

Nothing happened.

"He can't be truly dead can he?" Sakura asked.

Yuri took out an orange and set it on the table. She put Kalong towards the orange; his nose wriggled, and woke up.

"See I told you. You want an orange, K-chan?"

"No."

"I'm not talking you, Kakashi. I'm talking to Kalong."

Yuri handed Kalong the orange and he swallowed the whole thing. Naruto choked on his ramen, Kakashi thumped his back, while Sasuke sighed.

"What's gotten into you, Naruto? Geez," Sakura said.

"Cough, cough. But! It ate cough the whole orange in one gulp!"

Yuri and Kakashi laughed.

"Ah that was a good laugh."

Yuri stood up, "I only came to say hi. Gotta go and get some stuff. Don't forget what I told you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke yeahed.

"Bye Yuri-san," Naruto called out.

She walked out the ramen stand and took out her umbrella. Sakura jumped out of her seat and ran out the stand. Sasuke eyed her before continuing eating his ramen.

"Yuri-san! Wait!" Sakura called out.

Yuri turned around and waited for her.

"Sakura-chan, you're going to get wet running in the puddles."

"I just wanted to say thanks!"

"For what?" Yuri moved the umbrella under Sakura.

"Your advice! It worked. He agreed to train with me and he even complimented me! Isn't that great!"

/This is just one more step on getting closer to Sasuke-kun! Ho yeah/ Inner Sakura put her thumbs up.

"Why, yes it is Sakura-chan."

"What about you, Yuri-san? Made any other moves besides making him your…kitten?"

"…Well he finally kissed me."

Sakura gasped, "Was it nice?"

"It was sweet and fulfilling," Yuri answered, "Now, hurry back to the ramen place before Sasuke finishes his food."

"How did you know?"

"I know a lot of things," Yuri shrugged.

"Well, okay. Bye and don't forget what I said. Marry him," Sakura called out and ran back.

"Marry who?"

Yuri clutched her chest, "Are you trying to give me gray hairs or something? You scared the buhgeebies out of me K-chan."

"Sorry."

"Thought you was with your students."

"We were done anyway. What she said, marry who?"

"Oh that. She told me to marry you."

"You too huh?"

"What, that other people say that I should marry you? Yes that's what they've been saying. It's weird."

"Yeah, I have three people who's telling me that too."

"You told three people? Who are they and they better not be some matchmaker either?"

"Somehow the Hokage found out."

"Of course, he would find out. He has the crystal ball so he can spy on everyone. Won't be surprised if he does anything else with that ball."

"Where are you going?"

"To the store."

They entered the supermarket, Kakashi followed Yuri having nothing to buy there, and she walked into the feminine hygiene aisle. She looked around and no one was passing through the aisle.

"They have too many products, how can anyone decide what to buy?" Yuri said looking at a shelf.

Kakashi looked up from his book. He was seeing well uh hum pads and tampons. His eyes expanded and slowly looked at Yuri, who was facing the other way.

'Could she be on her…?'

"K-chan quit looking at that," she said.

"At what?"

"At the pads and tampons. You're thinking too much. That's not what I came to get."

/Gosh, Kakashi don't get so worked up on feminine hygiene/ Inner Kakashi said.

"Then what did you come to buy?"

"Conditioner. You ran out of it."

"Oh yeah."

"And oranges and limes too."

"You need those for?"

"K-chan."

"Me? Why?"

"Not you, Kalong."

"Why are you calling both of us K-chan? I won't know who you're talking to then"

"Is K-chan jealous? Should I call you Hatake or even better K-_san_, which sounds much worse that K-kun?"

"I'm not jealous. You're right those do sound bad. Why don't you call me Kakashi anyway?"

Yuri picked up two bottles of conditioner and she gave him an empty stare. She put her face close to his nearly touching noses. She was silent for a moment.

"K-chan is more cuter on you. Especially when you start blushing like a schoolgirl."

He blushed. She stepped away and headed for the fruit section.

/Why do keep falling for that/

'I don't know. She says something nice to me and I go red in the face,' he sighed.

/And I thought we already controlled our will to not blush when given a compliment/ he muttered.

'Only when Yuri gives a compliment I do.'

Kakashi found Yuri filling up her second bag of oranges. She picked up two bags on the floor and handed them to Kakashi to hold. One bag was oranges and the other was lime.

"K-chan hold these. This is my last bag and then I'm off!"

"Off where?"

"Places to go. People to not see. You know places. I don't know this area very well."

Yuri paid for the conditioner, oranges, and limes. Kakashi ended up holding all the bags.

"K-chan can you take those home for me real quick? You are going home right? I want to go to a jeweler."

She also handed him the umbrella but he poofed before he took it. More smoke came and Kakashi was by her side again with no bags. He showed her the Bijoux, which meant Jewel in French. The owner came up with the name from a beautiful maiden in his dream. Or say he says anyways.

Kakashi stood by the door while Yuri looked around. One of the employees came up to her and started a sale. From Kakashi's view, they were leaning a little bit too close to each other. Yuri whispered in the salesman's ear, he nodded and caught the glance of Kakashi. He evilly grinned at him. Kakashi shivered.

/I'm worried for Yuri now. That guy looks a little too weird to be here/

Kakashi glared at him. Yuri slipped a paper on the glass case. The salesman, Kakashi saw his name was Sasshi, took the paper and slipped it in his pocket. Sasshi winked at her and went into another room.

Kakashi made sure to remember Sasshi's name for later on. They left the jewelry store and went on a walk. She hooked her arm in his.

"K-chan were you jealous of that guy?"

"Who?"

"The salesman"

"Nope."

"You sure? I can feel your tension from across the store."

"I'm sure."

"Okay, but just in case you're lying. That guy was gay."

Inner Kakashi laughed/No wonder he was looking at us strangely/

Yuri hit him on the shoulder, "I knew it, you were jealous! You just did that sigh of relief."

Kakashi didn't say anything.

'How does she always know?'

/You leave yourself always open for her to read that's why/

"So this new pet of yours? He's your summoned animal now?"

She nodded, "Yep! He's very cool. He made the rain come early you know. And, and he's just awesome."

Kakashi looked at the yellow and orange pawed fur ball.

"You mean this shrimp?" he poked it.

Kalong popped his eyes open and started growling at him. He bit his finger. Kakashi tried to pull him off, no such luck, what strong jaws Kalong has.

"Oh see, you made Kalong mad. Here Kalong. Here's a lemon," she took out a lemon from her pocket.

He let go of Kakashi's bloodied finger and chewed on the lemon. She handed him the umbrella. Yuri took Kakashi's hand and looked at it.

"He did some major damage on you, K-chan" she took out a band-aid and put it on him.

Kakashi watched her do this. The action entirely all gentle, yet she made his heart do a cartwheel on a tightrope. And on this one simple action, Yuri finally smacked him to his senses.

Not literally of course.

Just that he realized he loved Yuri all this time. Now how was he going tell her this new eye opener?

---

I don't know what to say to this. I made the Hokage a meanie, hee hee! Geez, I need to make Sasuke say more things. But Kakashi, thank the gods, realize the love arrow up his butt. Thanks for reading!


	13. day 4: Dog fight

* * *

Disclaimer: The creator and I coincidentally met at a ramen stand. Too bad for him I ordered the last good thing on the menu. He really wanted my okonomiyaki and beat me with scissors, paper, rock. I chose rock and he chose paper. I won actually if he hadn't brought up the fact that he had sand paper and would sand my rock into dust. Even the cook agreed, I gave up my good meal and had cold noodles instead. He won. I didn't own Naruto that day.

* * *

(Fourth day. Thursday 2:43 pm)

--/Last Chapter/--

And on this one simple action, Yuri finally smacked him to his senses.

--/Last Chapter Done/--

"K-chan, are you feeling sick? You look different," Yuri moved his head protector and felt his forehead.

He put her hand down, "I'm fine Yuri."

"If you say so," she fixed his head protector, "I'm going to go now K-chan. More stuff to do."

"I can't come?"

"If you don't think you'll get bored, be my guest."

He followed her to the forests and back to the training fields. She walked out from under the umbrella.

"Kalong, wake up you lazy fox."

Kalong jumped off her shoulder, stretched and grew to his normal size. He heard exclamations from the gray haired man Yuri was with. He looked stupid to Kalong but you know how looks are.

'What do you need Yuri-san?'

"Oh so it's '–san' now is it? Why are you sending thoughts? Speak fox speak!"

"He can talk?" Kakashi asked, still startled by his overwhelming size.

"Of course he can! Other summoned animals can talk too right?"

"Only some of them can."

"Can your dogs talk?"

"Only Pakkun can."

"What then how come he didn't say anything to me?"

/If he said anything of what we said, he's gonna pay/ she shook her fist.

"I don't want other people knowing some things about me."

"Oh right. You are pretty important, I guess. Kalong, this is K-chan. You may call him Kakashi or whatever. He's a dog summoner and some other things too."

'What is his relation to you?' Kalong still thought.

Yuri crossed her arms, "I'm not going to answer until you speak."

Tough cookie, "What is his relation to you?"

Kakashi eyed him, was it me or is this fox a little protective all of a sudden?

"He is my fiancé now are still tired from today?"

'Fiancé?' the two males thought.

/If she keeps bringing that up the whole town is going to know/

'It might come true. I don't care about the town and what they think'

/Oh yeah! Only think of Yuri, yourself, and the dogs. And you can add your students if you want/

"No, I am not tired Yuri-san," Kalong stared at Kakashi.

"Good, cause tonight we'll train a little bit okay?"

Kalong nodded.

"Can I join too?"

Yuri looked at him, "I don't know. Can you?"

"I can"

"Tell me one thing you like about me and we'll train," she smirked.

/Uh oh she brought out the big guns, Kakashi. Better be careful of what you say/

'I can't say I like everything about her can I?'

/She said one thing, just one thing only/

He looked around, what can he say that doesn't make him sound stupid? Think man think! He couldn't find anything so said whatever came to mind first.

"You uh," Kakashi muttered along.

"What I couldn't hear you because of the rain," Yuri said.

"He said th-" Yuri put her hand up to Kalong.

"What was that K-chan?"

Yuri walked up to him.

"I said you smell pretty good," his hair hid his eyes.

/See this is another confession of his love for us/ she grinned.

Yuri put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. Kalong rolled his eyes and sat down.

"You look cute, K-chan," she put her arm over his shoulder, "Now back to training," she turned around and walked to Kalong.

'You mean just like that?' he thought.

/You could of said anything and she probably would've taken it. She loves to mess with us/

Kakashi brought out his other dogs and trained with Yuri and Kalong. Pakkun was a little skeptical of Yuri summoning a large animal such as Kalong.

"You mean, _Yuri_ summoned him?" Pakkun asked Kakashi, the pack of dogs looked up at the fox.

Yuri leered at Pakkun and Kalong smushed him with his paw. The other members started growling at Kalong. I think foxes don't like dogs very much.

"What did you say mutt?" Kalong slightly lifted his paw up to give Pakkun some air.

"I said, '_Yuri_ summoned _you?' _" Pakkun said, he couldn't escape.

Kalong squished him some more, the other dogs were trying to bite his leg, and Kakashi and Yuri were watching this.

"I think…your dogs don't like Kalong," Yuri concluded.

"At least they're...sort of training," Kakashi said.

They saw the animals growled at each other and they sweat dropped. Yuri sighed and brought out a lime. She tossed it up in the air and caught it. Kalong jerked his head to Yuri and the tossed lime. Kalong disappeared, missing Pakkun and co's brutal attack, to be at Yuri's side looking at the hopping lime.

"Are you done now Kalong?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, Yuri-san."

"Be nice to them, we didn't come here to make any enemies today," Yuri tossed him the lime.

He caught it, "Where do you keep your food, Yuri?" Kakashi looked at her clothing.

"Now that's just something you have to figure out yourself K-chan. Come on already, I didn't come out in the rain just to get wet. We need to train."

"Yes you're right," Kakashi chuckled.

They trained till Kalong started being lazy and just dodged Pakkun and co's attacks. By then, somehow the umbrella broke and Kakashi started reading his book.

"I can see Kalong can be strong when he wants to." Kakashi said to Yuki lying under Kalong's head.

"So he can even beat your dogs then?" Yuri asked.

"If he really tried yeah," Kakashi summoned co. away and let Pakkun rest on his shoulder.

Yuri got up, "Man, I'm soaking wet. Let's go to the bar Kakashi."

"Sure but why did you wear shorts if it was going to rain?"

Kalong shrunk down to a small cat and lied in Yuri's vest. They poofed out of the forest.

"Because I love it."

* * *

I don't know the names of Kakashi's dogs so I just called them Pakkun and co.

I'm going to be sleeping over for two weeks at my relatives and they don't have a computer. So you guys will just have to wait and re-read my story or find other Kakashi OC fanfics.

I feel sorry too. I only get ideas on when I'm typing, not writing it down on paper. I'll see if I can update as soon as possible.

Thx for reading!


	14. day 4: Drunken Statements

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I still need to come up with a new plan.

* * *

Fourth day (Thursday night, 11:48 pm) 

Their wet clothes finally dried in the warm pub.

Yuri and Kakashi had just finished drinking at the Irish Pub. Maito Gai, Hayate, Asuma, and Iruka had joined them in their drinking. The drunken guys were giving Kakashi catcalls, wooing, and winks at him and Yuri. Yuri didn't pay too much attention to them but Kakashi did. He drank cup after cup until Yuri eyed him swaying a little.

Yuri stood up and grabbed Kakashi's arm, "Okay, boys. It's time to tuck this man into bed."

More wooing came, "Kakashi's so lucky. Having a pretty lady sleep in his house. You better not let her slip away Kakashi! Or I'm coming after her!" drunk Iruka said.

Kakashi was so drunk that he couldn't walk very well. She put him on her back and gave him a piggyback ride, Yuri didn't complain. She needed to think anyways, she could take his weight.

'That Iruka, he must've forgotten what I said to him!'

/He better not come after us, or he will think twice about women/

"Stupid Iruka," she muttered.

Kakashi stirred a little, "Hmm, Iruka where? I'll kick his ass if he comes near you," he grumbled.

/It's a good day for him to be drunk. Heh he, time for a little interrogation/ Inner Yuri rubbed her hands together.

"Why will you kick his ass?" she asked him.

He put his chin on her shoulder, "Because he's a loser."

"Then what about Maito Gai?"

Kakashi hiccupped, "He too dumb for you with his hic oberwhelmin mout."

Kakashi started to slur around his words.

"Then who's for me then?"

"The guy, wuz 'er name again? He 'as big hair an' dogs," Kakashi scrunched up his face thinking.

Yuri chuckled, "You mean K-chan?"

"Yea! Tha one! I kno 'is sey cret. Shoul' I tell you?"

"okay sure"

"Ye says you smell like oranges. You smell like it now."

/That's no secret, but we should remember this so we can turn this against him or something/

Yuri opened his unlocked door and went inside. She carried Kakashi all the way into his bedroom and dumped him on the bed. He whined.

"What's up with him?" Kalong woke up.

"He's drunk," Yuri said.

"You sure he's your fiancé? He doesn't act like it," Kalong remembering hours ago.

"Yeah he is," Yuri took off his shoes and gloves.

"If he's your fiancé then where's the ring?"

"It's an arranged marriage. Our parents planned it before we were born," she took off his gear of kunais, head protector, book, and vest.

"And he doesn't want to marry you right?"

"I don't know," Yuri pulled the blankets over him and sat on his bed.

"But you want to marry him," Kalong went deeper in her vest.

"Maybe"

"I think you do, even though he has some rude dogs with him, I sense he has something for you. I can hear his heart beating fast when he looks at you. It was getting annoying."

"Really?"

"True. Thought he was sick, but it's only when he looks at you or something."

"You're telling me to marry him too aren't you?"

"Actually I'm not. I don't care for him."

"Yuri?" Kakashi said.

They both looked at him, he turned his head to her, "Yes K-chan."

"Shut that fox up," he closed his eyes.

"Why? You!" Yuri held Kalong back.

"Kalong calm down. Go into the other room and go back to sleep or something," Yuri put him down on the floor.

He walked away snorting, "Hmm, maybe I shouldn't like him."

Yuri looked back to Kakashi, his eyes were open staring at the ceiling, and he was shaking. She touched his forehead; no he wasn't sick, he's still drunk.

"K-chan, are you okay?"

He was wordless for a minute, "What _am_ I to you?"

"What? I don't understand you K-chan."

"What is my relation to you?" he quoted Kalong.

"You're my fiancé and childhood friend, who is now a renewed friend."

He looked at her, "Is that all I am to you? Just a friend?"

/Oh geez, he's in the smart drunken state. Answer wisely; we don't want him to have a nervous breakdown. It looks like he's going to cry or something/

"K-chan, you're drunk. You don't know what you're sa-"

He sat up, "I know what I'm saying!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm nothing more than just a friend? A childhood friend?" he looked down.

Yuri didn't know how to talk to drunks very well. So she tried to act normal as if she was playing with Kakashi normally.

"I would call you my boyfriend, if we dated. I'd call you my best friend, if we actually carried a normal conversation. You would be my sex kitten, if you wanted to be my slave," Yuri took his shaking hand and he looked at her.

"K-chan. Kakashi. I don't care how many secrets you have. I don't care that you read dirty books, can't cook, and won't show your face to others. I love you as a friend and more than that. And if you don't understand that, well I'll still be your friend or something."

/Okay, didn't I say answer wisely? Not answer mushy. We can't just confess when he's drunk. Not cool, Yuri. Not cool. Look what you've done now. You're making him shake some more/

"I'm scared," Kakashi said shaking even more.

"What are you scared for?" she rubbed his back.

"You're going to leave soon," he leaned on her shoulder.

"I still have three more days."

"Mmm, you should stay," he nodded his head.

"Stay? What will I do here?"

"Be with me," dozing off to dreamland.

'Oh gosh, is that the biggest confession or what?'

/It sure is! He wants you to stay/

'No he doesn't. He's just drunk.'

/But they say when you're drunk you say truthful things, besides the singing/

'What about my shop that is left in the middle of the forest? Who will take care of that?'

/You're manager, she can do that. And plus she eloped with that man. They have nowhere else to go but live in your house. You didn't need that house anyways, its not like you ever sleep in it. So make her the full time boss. She can handle the employees and clients plenty enough. And when there's a custom that needs to be made she can send them to us/

'You planned this all out from the start didn't you?'

/Well I had to edit the negatives out. But it looks like it'll work/

'Wait, I didn't say I'm going to do that'

/Not yet anyways. He could be just drunk and spatting out nonsense. If he doesn't confess anything, then we can go and travel around the country doing business/

'Wow I didn't know I planned out my future already. Even with alternatives. I'm impressed with myself,' Yuri put Kakashi back into bed.

He was going to have a major hangover tomorrow. She closed his bedroom door and changed into her pajamas.

/Didn't know you was that clever eh/

'Okay I'm acting conceded now. I should stop talking.'

Yuri jumped over to the couch and grabbed Kalong off the floor. Kalong moved to a comfortable position in her arms.

"He was telling the truth though," Kalong said.

"What truth?"

"You do smell like oranges."

* * *

yay! Finished chapter 13 and 14 in a day. I'm proud of myself. /-/watch head grows bigger/-/

Didn't know Kakashi could get so drunk like that. I should've made him confess his love for her.

Thanks for reading!

I am SO on a roll


	15. Day 5: Operation: Find Yuri

* * *

Disclaimer: Not executing any plans tonight, though I should. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Fifth day. Friday. Early morning

And it's a beautiful day Yuri woke up early; she took a peek in Kakashi's room. He was still sleeping with the blanket wrapped around his legs, which one of them was hanging out of the bed. She closed the door and dressed up into white short shorts and a blue tank top. She ran to the store and bought more food and some ice bags.

By the time she came back, it was only 9:00 am and already getting hot. Yuri opened all the windows. She went in his room to open the high window on top. She couldn't reach and found a chair to open the latch. She then turned around and leapt.

Leapt onto the bed and whoa, Kakashi's body jumped up and fell to the floor. He groaned and got up.

"Good morning K-chan! Glad to see you jump out of bed after last night!" she pulled him up.

He grabbed his head and groaned some more.

"Yes K-chan. I can see you have a hangover. Now go use the bathroom so I can cook you some breakfast," she pushed him in the bathroom and closed the door.

She opened the door again to throw a towel at his face and went out again.

'?'

He moved the towel from his face and did his thing. Now feeling somewhat refreshed with still a mighty hangover put on another set of clothes.

"Why do you wake me up so early?" Kakashi said sitting in a chair.

Yuri faced him holding a wok in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other.

"Because it's 9 already and you're going to need to get used to the heat," she tossed the noodles in the air.

She handed him a plate of noodles.

"Here you go, this is what they call Drunkards' Noodles. It's good if you have a hangover."

"And you don't have one? Mine's banging. What's this about heat?"

He took a taste his eyes squinted and watered. Yuri handed him a glass of water. He finished the whole glass.

"It's going to get really hot today, so you better get used to it now. Before your hangover gets worse. I don't have a hangover because I didn't drink a lot and all my drinks were virgins."

Drunkards' Noodles kicked Kakashi awake with the chilies and refreshed with the lime and basil leaves in it. He found half of Yuri in the closet.

"What are you looking for?"

"Do you have a fan or an ac something?"

"No, I don't have one."

She closed the closet.

"So then what do you do when it gets really hot?"

"Oh I lie around in the forest."

"You're such a cheap-o, K-chan. So what are you going to do today?"

"Team 7 has the day off for some reason only the Hokage knows. I'll read my books today."

"Haven't you finished them all?"

"I like rereading them."

Yuri grabbed an empty bag from inside another bag. She put her towel and a couple of books in there. She grabbed the ice bag from the freezer and opened the door.

"Ah well, suit yourself. I'll go off and find a place to keep cool. Try to find me when you get bored K-chan. Chow."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't a place to keep cool. I just said that. If you get too hot, there are smoothies and drinks I made in the fridge. And if you finish those off, try to find me."

She leapt off into the forest.

/Wonder where she's going to find a cool place/

'I know, there's barely any good shades besides the trees but you'll still be hot.'

/-/-/ Bridge 9:00 am /-/-/

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved, "Sasuke."

/Damn you Naruto! I wanted to be alone with Sasuke-kun/

"Oh hey, Naruto," she replied back.

Sasuke just stared at him that's his hello to him. The three had nothing to do so they were going to just loiter around the bridge. Sasuke agreed that it was too hot to train or do anything else for that matter. But then it was getting hot so decided to take a walk instead.

"It just doesn't make sense. It rained yesterday and then it's really hot today. What happened to the rain?" Sakura said.

"Yeah its burning and it's too hot to eat ramen," Naruto whined.

They walked around town, looking for places to get cool. The ice cream store was packed with people because of the ac and long line. The public pool was also filled and people just bobbed around in the water so that was out of the question.

"Let's go back to the bridge," Sasuke says.

No such luck either, everyone was using the river now and it was only 10 o'clock too. Some of the ninjas tried to make ice appear but it would melt before it even formed. All the ice bags melted in the store.

"Okay one more place to try before we go and bug Yuri-san and Kaka-sensei," Sakura said.

They walked over to the training field and what a sight to behold. This is not the beach people. Everyone young and old planted themselves in the clearing. They were sunbathing, SUNBATHING!

What happened to everyone? Was it a holiday or something to see so many people everywhere? It must have been or it was just too hot to work and gave everyone a day off for once. Except the Hokage who has 3 air conditioners in his office. So he kept working, aside from the part where people where constantly making up excuses just to enter his office.

Team 7 sighed, "Any other ideas?" Sakura asked.

They shook their heads; "I guess we go see Yuri-san now?" Naruto asked.

They all nodded, she must be making something cold in Kaka-sensei's kitchen. Naruto knocked on the door. Kakashi answered the door.

"What are you doing here? There's nothing going on today," he left the door open for them.

They entered and watched him sink into the couch and continued reading.

"We know that, we was wondering if Yuri-san was here?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, she went to find a cool place."

Sunken hopes and broken dreams, the angels sings this.

"You're not hot Kaka-sensei?" Naruto questioned.

"No, Yuri made some smoothies so I'm okay," he took a nice long, cool sip from his glass.

They had that look, you couldn't tell, but it was the dying for thirst look. Kakashi looked at them.

"There's more in the freezer if yo-"

They flashed into his kitchen and got a couple of glasses.

'Well it was good while it lasted.'

/We should have never answered the door/

'I know'

They walked out relieved, okay now what are they going to do?

"I'm bored. Let's go and look for Yuri-san!" Naruto pumped his fist up.

"Why should we do that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto crossed his arms and smirked. Maybe he has a smart reason.

"Because if Yuri-san is looking for a cool place. She probably found it already; it can't be too far away. And if she found a place to cool down then that means we could also get cool there too. And maybe she brought food with her too. Cold food."

Oh my Hokage! Did something happen overnight? Is he just acting dumb everyday? No he wasn't. This was a good reason to look for Yuri and also because they were bored. They pictured cold food refreshing yes?

"Naruto sounds right for once," Sakura said.

"Operation: Find Yuri is in order," Sasuke playing along.

They sat at the table and talked. Okay, forget about Kakashi who is just watching in amusement and slightly annoyed because they were using his house, table, and not include him in. Oh well, he'll just stalk them for a while. He finished all the drinks in the bottom fridge anyway.

"She's probably somewhere in the forest because there are plenty of cool places there," they nodded.

"Maybe a cave?" Sasuke added.

"Or anunderground tunnel?" Naruto said.

They both looked at him and gave him the weirdo glance. Forgetting about what he just said, they continued to plan. I guess it was only a stroke of genius for Naruto.

"Want some walkie talkies?" Kakashi wanting to join in too.

"That's a great idea too. It'll be easier to look for her if we split up. Naruto, you'll take look past the bridge. I'll look to the right of the bridge and Sasuke-kun will look on the left."

They agreed to her plan. Kakashi gave them the earpiece and microphones and they head on out.

/-/-/ Somewhere In the Forest 10:37 am /-/-/

"I don't sense anything here. Over," Naruto said. Jumping from tree to tree.

"Nothing. Over," Sakura answered back.

"Someone's over here I think. Over," Sasuke called out.

Naruto and Sakura went back over to the left side of the bridge. They met up and searched for Sasuke. He saw him in the bushes waiting for them.

"You find her?" Sakura whispered.

"I think so," he said.

"We're way out here aren't we?" Naruto asked, looking around the area.

They nodded, they never been this deep in the forest before. Hope they don't get lost trying to get back. They continued to follow the strong chakra. They ran into a fur yellow wall. They froze and looked up.

The largest animal they seen brought, out their kunais in defense. Kalong looked at them, yawned and lied down again.

Team 7 slowly lowered their kunais and walked around the animal. They heard a splash and ran towards it to see HIM!

* * *

Third chapter i finished in a day. Thanks for reading! 


	16. Day 5: Beautiful Butterfly?

* * *

Disclaimer: I just been brain fried. I gots no ideas how to steal Naruto. So that means I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Fifth Day. Friday. Afternoon. 2:50 pm

Wriggle. Wriggle. They clanked their cups together.

"Oh. Hey Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke! I see you went out to look for me. See I told you they would come here, you owe me ten bucks!"

"Shoot! I would've thought Kakashi would come first!"

He begrudgingly looked through his vest pockets and handed her the ten. She snatched it away gleefully.

Three question marks popped over Team 7's brains. Are they together? Why is she in a towel? Why are they toasting? What are they toasting to? Why is she in a towel? The list can go on and on here.

Why is _he_ in a speedo? It's too scary just thinking and looking at that. And more importantly, who is that animal and why are they in a pool?

Iruka comes out of some bushes, "Ha. I would have sensed him a long time ago then."

"Yeah, if he smacked you in the head," Yuri said.

Team 7 stood there dumbfounded. You mean they didn't find Yuri-san first? What a bummer.

"Ano Yuri-san why is Gai-sensei and Iruka-sensei here?" Sakura asked.

Iruka tugged on his swim trunks and got in the wide but little inflatable pool. He wore only swimming trunks and Gai just had to be wearing speedos underneath them clothes.

"While I was leaping through the forest, I ran into this bumbling fool," Yuri points to Gai, "training. He wanted to challenge me to a fight but I wasn't in the mood. He kept asking me and then started following me."

Yuri took a sip of her smoothie. She got out of the pool and looked through her bag. She took out three more cups and poured drinks for Team 7. By now, Naruto was in his trunks in the pool sighing. Everybody today was wearing bathing suits underneath.

"How did Iruka-sensei get here then?" Naruto's turn to ask.

"He found me up in a tree with Gai and joined us even though I didn't invite him," she glared at Iruka.

Everyone was looking at him now, he "Heh he," and looked away.

"Who's that?" Sasuke nodded over to the large napping fox.

"That's Kalong, I showed him to you yesterday at the ramen shop remember?"

Team 7 looked unconvinced looked back at Kalong. Kalong stared at them.

'Can I eat the dark one?'

She shook her head in disbelief.

"No you can't."

The others had a confused look on their faces. Who was she talking to? Yuri glanced at Kalong looking at her.

"Which one are you talking about?"

The group looked around. Looking confused and a little nervous; wondering if she was crazy or needs medication.

"That one right there, with the pink hair," he nodded over to Sakura.

Sakura's eyes bulged out. She looked around and pointed at herself.

"Me? Why?" Sakura asked Yuri.

Yuri gazed at Sakura thoughtfully and leaned back.

/Say Yes/ Inner Yuri says.

'You gotta be kidding me. You don't like her?'

/I dunno. I just want to see if he actually does it/ she had a evil grin on.

Yuri thought and looked at the nervous Sakura a little more.

"Okay, go ahead," Yuri sighed out.

Kalong stood up and stretched and yawned. He walked over to Sakura, he sat down towering over her, and Sakura looked up.

"Dark one? Are you color blind or what?" Yuri asked Kalong.

'Looks good. It would taste good with some lemons,' he licked his mouth.

Sakura gulped, she slowly creaked on up, and got up and out of the pool.

"Eh eh heh, I t-t-t-think I left the…kunai in the stove. Yeah my kunai! See you later," she dashed on outta there as fast as Kakashi eats his food.

Naruto looked around for Sakura. To the left and to the right. He finally blinked.

"Sakura-chan! Wait up! Bye Yuri-san!" he jumped out of the pool and leaped off.

Sasuke sighed and leapt after them for some reason. He should have stayed of course because now she was left alone with those two…again. She stared at them.

Gai not even noticing the uncomfortable silence said this, "Ahh what beautiful youth! How sweet it is to see love in the air!" or something like that.

Iruka, Yuri, and Kalong stared at him.

"Is he always like this?" she whispered to Iruka.

Iruka sweat dropped, "Yes always."

Iruka and Gai talked about stuff I can't fathom. Yuri and the thunder fox watched them in boredom.

"Well it's getting pretty late," Iruka said standing up.

He looked at the sky, the sun was about to go down, and he put on his clothes.

"Ahh, yes. I've got to go as well. Too bad I can't keep this beautiful butterfly company," Gai had tears in his eyes.

Yuri rolled her eyes and Kalong glared at Gai.

"Beautiful butterfly, we will continue our match another time," he held Yuri's hand with his teeth and eyes sparkling.

He also got up to pick up his clothes and jammed with Iruka trailing behind.

Yuri sighed in relief, "Finally! I thought they would never leave, Kalong."

She fully lied in the mini inflatable pool that was originally supposed to be used by kids 2 to 8.

"Too bad the dark one left."

"Tell me again how Sakura-chan is dark? She's all pink with spiky ruffles."

"The mind, hers is slightly sweet with those spiky ruffles you mentioned," he thought about Sakura and licked his lips once again.

"You can't eat her," Yuri said.

"What? Naze? You said I could," he started growling.

"Well too bad you can't."

They both glared at each other. Kalong put one paw in the pool. She stood up and got into a defense position holding up her katana. Her towel fell into the lukewarm water. So this is why she covered herself up.

The tattoo, the one on her left shoulder, started glowing red. It didn't hurt this time; she swore it was getting smaller when she looked at it putting on her bikini and mini shorts.

He eyed the tattoo and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she got out of the defense position.

"It's time."

"Time to eat?"

"That's right time to eat."

"Well, then why didn't you say so. I would've brought a lot more limes then," she took out only three limes.

"No no. Not that kind of food something else." He looked off into the distance.

"Well then what? Should have told me when I went to the store. Now I have to go back."

"Not that" 'you know how I wanted the dark one?'

She looked at him, 'Sakura you mean. You still can't eat her.'

'Not swallow her whole. The thoughts, woman, thoughts!'

"Don't call me woman. You know my name and you will use it. What about these 'thoughts' you speak of?"

'What you call them? You're thinking when you're sleeping?'

"You mean dreams?"

'Yeah, whatever you ningens call it. I eat 'em.'

'You? Eat dreams? Is this supposed to be good for the person? Or just good for you?'

/Oh you gotta be kidding me! What the heck is this? A fairy tale fox? Unbelievable. But I'll believe anything convincing/

'Good for both of us. I only eat bad dreams.'

"And why do you have to eat dreams when you have fruits?"

Kalong sighed and sat down.

'The very first one to call upon me was this old woman. I think she was a witch or something. She spelled me and I would go around eating bad dreams. Old woman died but the spell didn't go away. So now I'm stuck eating thoughts every century.'

'Why every 100 years?' Yuri caught up in the story.

'She changed the spell around so I would only have to eat every 100 years.'

"I guess she must've been a good witch then," Yuri concluded.

"Who cares about good or bad, she still didn't take it off when she died," he muttered.

"So when my tattoo starts glowing red you have to go eat peoples bad dreams? Creepy."

'Yes, you're lucky you get to see it once.'

"And all you have to eat is one bad dream right?"

'Yes, I have to collect 100 dreams then the curse will lift.'

"Okay…How many have you eaten?"

"99 dreams and one more left," he shivered with glee.

Silence entered once again.

"Then she must've been evil. Making you go around eating dreams."

'She also thought it would be fun to make me human. Like being a ningen will be great,' Kalong scoffed.

"What! You're turning human? What's so bad about turning human?"

Yuri thought about what he would look like.

'Humans are weak, emotions get in the way, and they're everywhere!'

Yuri laughed.

"You're right about that. But only when humans are up against animals like yourself Kalong."

"Why don't you just not eat the last dream?"

Kalong was skeptical of her, 'You want that tattoo flashing for the rest of your life?'

"Oh well not really. Kalong so you do care about me!"

She gave him a hug. A gust of wind came by with Kakashi poofing into the scene.

"You're pretty popular Yuri," Kakashi makes his entrance.

"Am I? How long were you sitting in that tree?"

"How did you know?" Kakashi was sure he was well hidden.

"Being only a mile away behind Kalong can't stop me from finding you," she got of the tiny pool.

"Gai would of won the ten bucks if he sensed you," she poured the water out of the pool.

She looked through her bag and got out the sack of ice. She poured it in the pool and went back in.

"You're not going to come in, K-chan?"

"No," he sat leaning on the pool.

"Why not K-chan, you're not feeling hot?"

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He was deep in thought that she saw so far.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I just have some questions…" he trailed off.

"Questions like?"

"You're good enough to be a part of anbu, why didn't you join?"

She turned around to play with the ice in the pool.

"You know why K-chan. My team, Team 5, remember? They wasn't…what's that word? Dedicated no. They weren't really into becoming ninjas. Lousy team I had. Sensei and I both knew that they wouldn't make it."

Yuri put on a cheerless smile.

"Sorry for bringing it up," and he was seriously sorry too.

"I don't really care now though. The Hokage let me join another team and was able to be a jounin at least. I love doing my own thing so I don't have any regrets."

Enter the comfortable silence for her and uncomfortable silence for him.

"So…Any other questions you want to ask me now so it doesn't get awkward later?" Yuri asked him.

"Come on. I don't have all night. You too Kalong you can ask questions too. Just say it all at once; I'm sure I'll be able to answer all of them.

Kalong suddenly jumps in the pool, back to cat sized, and lies in the ice.

"I do, this forest of lemons you tried to bribe me with. Is that a place of fantasy or reality?"

"Where do your parents live?" Kakashi asked.

"How do you fit all your weapons in your clothes?" Kalong questioned.

"And did I say anything weird last night? Cause I don't remember a thing after we entered the bar?"

That's all they could think of right now. So they stopped. Yuri registered it all in her head.

"Kalong's question first. I lied."

"Nani?"

"It wasn't a forest of lemons. Sorry I lied; I did try to bribe you. I only have one large lemon tree. But that's all the lemons you're going to get if you go there. K-chan's question. My parents live right next to the smith house. There's two houses, one for my parents and one they built for me. Strangely I don't use it. You're mother is staying in mine."

"What is she doing there?" he asked.

"Later. Kalong's question," Kakashi was getting annoyed of Kalong, "I remodeled all of my weapons so they are able to go somewhere on me. And K-chan's last question, yes you did say some things. Time to go home now."

She flashed around, picked up her bag, and deflated the pool. She poofed off before Kakashi can say anything.

"What did I say?"

He went to his house.

/And what is that fox really up to/

Oh one of the gods that I should be worshipping! This chapter was so hard during the two weeks I had absolutely NO ideas or anything on writing this. I feel so bad. Thanks for reading. Review for me plz.


	17. Day 5: The Explanations

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wouldn't want to own Naruto. Kakashi or Neji are the people I want to own. Too bad virtual reality robots haven't been made yet.

* * *

Fifth day. Friday night.11:57 pm

"You understand what he just said right, K-chan?" Yuri asked him.

Kakashi and Yuri were sitting on the couch. Kalong sitting on the floor at their feet. He repeated what he said to Yuri to Kakashi. The heat must've gotten to him because he had a confused look on him.

"No, I don't."

/I don't get it either and I'm the smart one/ he cried inside.

Yuri sighed playing Sensei once again.

"Okay look pay attention I don't want to repeat myself. The first person to summon Kalong was this old woman."

Kakashi nodded.

"She casted a spell on him to eat bad dreams and then changed the spell for him to eat a bad dream every 100 years."

"And every 100 years the tattoo glows red?" Kakashi said.

"Correct. And every century he eats only one and when he eats the hundredth bad dream…" she let him figure it out.

"He turns into a human? I can't believe it. We should tell the Hokage."

Kalong snorted, "See I knew he's gonna say something like that."

"No, I don't think so."

/Besides the fact that I don't trust him. It's just that I don't trust him. He wouldn't let Kalong eat the dream and let the flashing tattoo continue flashing. And I don't think I can be patient with a flashing red light on my shoulder/

"And besides he probably already knows. He does have that crappy seeing eye ball."

Kakashi put a hand on his chin and nodded.

"You're right about that."

"So let's go," she stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait, you mean you're doing this tonight?"

They looked at the hopeless man on the couch.

"Of course, don't you want to get this over with?"

"Well yes."

"And don't you want to get rid of the flashing on my arm?"

"Yes," sighing dejectedly; he has no other choice.

"And don't you want Sakura-chan to not have bad dreams so she can succeed to be a great kunoichi?" (sp?)

/Damn, she trapped you again/

Kalong smirked. He stood up and led them to Sakura-chan's house.

/-/-/ Sakura's House /-/-/

(1:01 am, Saturday)

They sat on a branch looking in through Sakura's window.

"So how are you going to do this Kalong?" Yuri whispered to Kalong.

"Luckily for me, my last quarry has a large forehead. I'll just enter through her forehead and eat the dream. Simple transaction of switching it with a good dream."

"You better not be lying fox."

"I know better than you human," Kalong jumped off the branch and ghosted right through the glass.

He floated above the forehead girl, who had beads of sweat already; he sparked out electric jolts to the middle of her forehead. Head first he went in her head and last was the wiggling tail.

"You have the most strangest summoned animal I have ever met."

Yuri grinned, "Strange things come in every package."

She stood on the branch, back into her shorts, tee, and sandals, and walked to the end. Until the point where you can here it breaking.

"I don't think tha-"

Loud breaking, they both disappeared up on the roof.

"Did you forget your stealth techniques already?"

"This is a somewhat covert operation. We're not going to mess this up. All we're doing is being the look outs."

"Guards? We're not outside Konoha boundaries. No ones going t-"

She put a hand on his mouth, she looked past him, and she put on her serious face.

She jumped past him and Kakashi followed behind. Black figurines were jumping on the roofs ahead of Yuri. Yuri and Kakashi jumped down under a rooftop. She brought out her kunai and waited.

Tap tap tap. Running footsteps on the roof. Two people were over them. Kakashi glanced over to Yuri.

/She can be serious when she wants to be and detected two outsiders before us. Could she be better than us/

Her shoulders relaxed and she put her kunai away. She jumped to the roof and Kakashi followed suit.

What a windy night tonight. The two figures, wearing all black, hooded themselves. It was too dark to see their faces. One was a female by the silhouette of her clothes. The other was a very tall man. Yuri walked up to them.

They stood there for a while. The clouds hid the moon and then reappeared again. The female and Yuri ran to each other and stopped in front of each other. Their hands out in front of them, what the heck were they doing?

Kakashi and the hooded male tensed up.

* * *

Yuri is totally the man of the relationship and Kakashi is the blushing bride to be. Didn't write too much in this, only three pages. Finished in the same night as chapter 16. It's 5:07 am now. Time to go to sleep. Thanks for reading. Good night. /Yawns/ 


	18. Day 6: Meeting Sunny and Complaints

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

--/Last Chapter/--

The female and Yuri ran to each other and stopped in front of each other. What the heck were they doing?

--/Last Chapter/--

Saturday 1:15 am

"I win," the hooded woman called out.

"No you didn't. I chose water and yours disintegrated," Yuri talked back.

Their hands shook and put their hands in again.

"Ha! But the sun beats the water," the hooded figure said.

Yuri laughed, "Not even close. The moon controls the sea and it can be anywhere so I win."

Yuri smirked in triumph. Kakashi was looking all confused and the hooded male sweat dropped. She gave Kakashi a thumbs up.

"So what's the score now? 87 to 85?" Yuri put her hands on her hips and smirked.

The two figures flipped back their hoods. The female had blazing red hair and blue cat eyes with a tattoo on her forehead. Doesn't that sound familiar? No it's not Gaara's long lost sister, maybe. She was shorter than Yuri by a mere two inches. Yuri is 5' 8".

The six foot and eight inch man had a shaved head. With very slanted eyes you couldn't see his eye color. Too slanted. He had no facial hair on his entire head. He also had a tattoo running across his cleanly shaven head. It was a picture of a water dragon. Fully colored too.

"You_ always_ use that move!" the red headed chick pointed a finger at Yuri and stomped her foot.

"Well that's because you keep picking the sun."

The two males blinked and sighed. She growled and was about to shake her fist when her friend stopped her.

"Sunny, quit acting like a noob."

Yuri twitched, 'Noob again?'

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi regained his composure finally.

Sunny folded her arms, "I can ask the same thing of both of you?"

"Sunny, we're on a covert operation. Now go away. Shoo," Yuri waved her hands off.

Sunny humphed, "We'll meet you at the shack."

"Fine," Yuri combed through her hair.

Sunny and the tall shaved guy vanished. Yuri jumped back to Sakura's house.

"What was that all about?" Kakashi asked.

"That was just my," she ended there.

"You're what?"

"Employees," she moaned out.

/Now this is new information. She's a boss? No wonder she's always on check/ Kakashi nodded in understanding now.

"Can't handle it?"

Yuri didn't say anything. Kalong was waiting on Sakura's rooftop now.

"Aren't you going to turn into a human now?" Kakashi asked.

Kalong's ears drooped a little bit. Yuri's tattoo stopped glowing.

"Well if my tattoo stopped then that means you're going to change. You probably have to wait 30 minutes like when you get in a pool after eating," Yuri reckoned.

"Let's go home. But don't you have to meet your employees?" Kakashi looked over at Yuri.

She gasped, grabbed Kalong and Kakashi's arm, and disappeared.

/-/-/ Reappearing at Kakashi's Door /-/-/

(2:00am)

Seeing the open door, Yuri ran inside and went to the kitchen. She slid across the floor and looked at them. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey. Dog man," Kalong called Kakashi.

Kakashi looked down at the fox.

"Tell Yuri-san, I'm in the forest. I'll be back whenever I turn."

He nodded.

Sunny and the tall man were sitting at the table. They looked up at her like little innocents.

"Nothing isn't missing. Nothing bad is happening? Something's wrong here," Yuri eyed their shifty eyes.

The tall man twiddled his fingers.

"Take off those stupid cloaks this is not a mission or anything." Yuri told them.

They followed her orders. Sunny wore a dark purple hoodie with a black skirt and boots. The tall man was lanky and long legged. He wore a dark green very long sleeve shirt just like Yuri's. With pants just like Kakashi's.

Kakashi leaned on the door, "Why is everyone entering my house uninvited?"

"House?" Sunny grunted and leaned on her hand, "You must be meaning this shack."

Yuri slammed her hand down on the table making Sunny and tall dude jump.

"What are you doing here? Sunny you're supposed to be taking care of things at the shop. And you, Deus," he flinched back, "Couldn't handle the clients again?"

Sunny scratched her back, "But Yuri-san, that man came in again. We need another custom."

"You couldn't send it in the mail? Or called?"

"Said it was urgent and he said he was tripling the amount! I know we're suppose to say no to any customs when you're out but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

Deus nodded, "He's still waiting for our answer too."

"Where?"

"We stuck him with the guys so he won't do a late night sneak around the grounds," Deus answered.

"Well tell him no. Better yet, I'll do it myself. It seems he doesn't know the definition of no."

Yuri was about to walk past Kakashi when Sunny spoke.

"But boss! I'm hungry," Sunny whined.

Yuri slouched and took deep breaths. Irritation was radiating off her, that's what Kakashi saw when he looked at her. She smelled like lemons now.

/Guess we'll know when she's mad/ Inner Kakashi noted to himself.

She walked out the house and closed the door behind her. Deus and Sunny looked at Kakashi.

"Can you cook old man?" Sunny asked him.

"For you? No. Who are you?"

"I'm Thaddeus. But people call me 'Deus' for short," he shook Kakashi's hand.

His long sleeve slipped higher to show markings, Deus saw him looking at it; he pulled the sleeve over his hand.

Kakashi didn't say anything. Sunny jumped up to look him up and down and then nodded.

"I'm Sunny. You look pretty healthy. Wanna make a few bucks?" she shook his hand raising her eyebrows.

Kakashi looked around and then at Deus. Deus shrugged. He grabbed Sunny's shoulder and pulled back.

"He doesn't go that way, Sunny."

"Oh? Darn, they would've paid a lot of cash for you."

"Do you have a place to sleep?" Kakashi asked.

"If you're asking us to sleep in your itty bitty hut, the answer is no. We already have a room; the boss interrupted us going there. Damn she won again."

Sunny snapped her fingers.

"Won again?" Kakashi was totally confused with the pair of Yuri's friends.

"Yeah she won at elemental rock, paper, scissors again!"

Deus shook his head. Even more confusion engulfed Kakashi.

'I'll ask Yuri later.'

"We better be going. The boss is mad at us. She'll calm down in the morning. Later one eyed man," Deus carried Sunny over his shoulders.

She was being too curious looking everywhere you shouldn't look. Good thing she didn't check his room. Kakashi found Yuri crouched in the backyard.

She was tinkering with a metal object. Whizzing and static noise came under her. He crouched down beside her.

"What are you doing?" he couldn't see in the dark.

"Found this radio lying around. The battery still works. Just need to find a workable station."

She played around with the knob. A couple of minutes later, she found one with no static movements or other voices on the line.

"Here's our last request song of the nights folks," said the announcer with his fake voice.

"This is to Maito Gai! From…well we didn't get the girl or guy's name. But they requested Mojofly's song 'Even If.' Let's check it out."

(an: this is an actual group and song)

I was just wondering what you're doing

It's been a while since I've seen you

Another day gone by without you

Another day of feeling low

I never thought it'd be this way

My image of you changed my world

But I want you to know

I'm not looking for a one-night stand

Dance with me come closer

I'll be the best you've ever had

Cause I've been trying for so long

To tell me

You're the only for me

Just say the word and I will be there

Even if you won't be comin' around

I know I'm not a saint

But the things you head about me

You know they're not true

I think about you everyday

My intentions are clean

Maybe I'm such a dreamer

But I know I can do this right

With you there's no tomorrow

The station then turned to techno music. The two were silent.

"To Gai? You think he has a secret girlfriend?" Yuri said.

"I can't believe it either."

/I can't believe any body would fall for those caterpillar brows/ Both Inner minds thought, they shivered thinking about it.

They noticed each other and laughed.

"So?" Yuri nudged his shoulder with hers.

"What?"

"That singer was obviously not looking in the right places. Let's try that one-night stand she mentioned," she poked him.

"Nani? Here? Now?"

"K-chan, why are you acting like a little virgin girl? …You're not a virgin are you?" she leaned back.

He looked off into the distance. She gasped.

"You are! Can't wait till I spread this around."

"No I am not!"

"Okay then tell me who was your first," she crossed her arms.

He sighed, 'Now who was my first?'

/I can't believe I forgot too/ he searches through a box written 'Banged'

"First I'll tell your mother. She will be happy to know you're saving yourself K-chan. And then I'll tell all the ladies. Won't they be glad to hear that?" Yuri counted it out.

"Stop. I know her name."

"Took you long enough to remember."

"It was this girl named Mizhuio." (pronounced Me-zoo-ho)

"Mizhuio what?"

"Maori Mizhuio."

She thought about the name.

"Mizzy? No way. Haven't seen her since ever. Wonder how she's doing?"

"She has a family now. Wild kids."

"Well good to know those Icha Icha books were only used for one thing," she lied on the ground and put her hands under her head.

Kakashi did the same thing, "That was cold Yuri."

"I'm a cold, friendly person K-chan. Get used to it. Too bad you wasn't a virgin, there are so many ways to make fun of them."

"And what about Gai?"

"I can't say. I don't know if goes the other way or is just a fruity straight pansy," they both grinned.

Fireflies were hanging about the empty yard. Techno music in the background. The crickets were noisy as always and the sky was blinking stars.

"You still haven't answered my question K-chan."

"About what?"

"Wanna shag?"

Kakashi laughed, "You're too much. Shagging. Do people even use that word anymore?"

"Oh you know you want to do it too. You're thinking about it. You thinking 'Could Yuri be great in bed as well as in the kitchen?' or 'I haven't had a good shag in years, I wonder if you don't use it, you'll lose it?' did K-chan lose his mojo already?"

She rolled over to him and put her head on his shoulder.

/I don't know about you, but my mojo is always on me at all times/ Inner Kakashi slicked back his hair.

Kakashi took a fleeting look at Yuri.

'Yuri-san is always cheery except when she's talking about her work. She still looks gorgeous. Love her smell.'

/Then why can't we shag her/ Inner was praying at the altar to the shagging gods.

Yuri put a hand on his vest and fell asleep.

'Because I don't want a one night stand.'

Inner K cried, the gods didn't listen to him tonight.

* * *

Finished this one early, 1:00 am. That's good timing cause it's suddenly getting hot.

I think this went a lot smoother. I need a smoothie. Ask me if you want to hear some of Mojofly's song or not. It's your choice. Thanks for reading. Ja!


	19. Day 6: Uke? Seme? No tattoos please

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sixth day. Saturday. 

(3:29 am)

"Why is it so dark?"

Yuri got out of bed and opened the large curtains. She looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" getting frustrated.

'And I know Kakashi doesn't have windows these big.'

She looked around the large room. There was a king-sized bed right in the middle, three vertically long windows, and no door. There was a deep chuckling voice in the corner shadows.

"Whose there and why am I here?" she went to grab her kunai.

Nothing was there. She checked her clothes and these were not hers. She glared into the shadows.

"Why am I wearing scantily clad clothes?" she called out.

She was wearing leather bra and undies with long shiny stiletto heels.

"I thought you would look good in that. But I guess not," the stranger said.

Her clothes poofed away and she was now in a purple corset with garters holding up her stockings.

"Sort of better. But being chained up to a wall?" she tugged on the chains, it pulled back.

"I don't like being the uke here," she said. (Uke-to take. Sort of like slave)

'I know I look good in this but I can barely breathe,' she thought and sucked in some oxygen.

More chuckling comes along. He finally walks out of the shadowed corner. Yuri caught her breath. Long flowing hair shined in the moonlight.

'Damn it! Why did He have to be evil and hot?' she ogled at his open shirt.

Gracefully he walks on over to her in his loose opened shirt with nice black slacks. This man must be rich; the god of beauty must've sculpted even his face. His eyes were strangely milky white and his sleek hair whitish blond. He towered over her with his six foot three inch lanky build.

"But this suits you much finer than the last," he put a hand to a chin and turned her head.

She growled, a lace collar poofed onto her neck.

"If you're like this out of bed, wonder how you'll be in bed? My feisty mistress," he smiled.

'That voice. It sounds very familiar but where?'

The man shook his head and tsked.

"Yuri-san, can't believe you forgot me already. I didn't bite you for nothing did I?"

Her eyes widened, 'It can't be.'

"Oh but it can. I never thought I would look handsome as you ningens say when I turned back," he spread his arms apart and turned 360 degrees.

"I think I can say that I've gotten the better end of the deal," he studied her.

"What are you talking about Kalong?"

"That old hag didn't remove my powers when I changed. Plus I get you as a bonus," he played with her hair.

Yuri tried to jerk away, "Why do you want me? What are you talking about 'turned back'? You seem perfectly relaxed in that body."

"You will like being the uke, if I'm the seme Yuri-san. I was always a ningen. I was, before that hag changed me into a thunder fox, now I'm back again. You are a great femme fatale. Attracting all those men only by the feel of your aura," he licked her cheek.

"I never had done any of that. Go seal yourself," she said.

"Sealed myself only to you remember," he winked at her, "When we meet again Yuri you will be wearing that when we're in bed. Then I'll tear it off."

He glided backwards into the shadows and vanished. She struggled out of the metals. The chains disappeared and she plopped to the floor.

/-/ Dream world Ends /-/

(Seme- seh meh -sort of like a master)

She opened her eyes and gasped sitting up.

"What the hell?"

She looked around; she was back on the couch in Kakashi's house. She gratefully sighed and took a look at the window. It was still early possibly five or six in the morning.

She quickly dressed into her clothes from day one and disappeared.

Five hours later, Kakashi finally woke up. He blinked, scratched the back of his head, and stretched.

"Yuri," he called out.

Kakashi got out of the bed and looked out his door. The couch wasn't even a little warm. He looked in the kitchen to find no food prepared or anything.

He couldn't sense Yuri's aura or scent anywhere in or around the house. He hurriedly dressed and slammed the door behind him.

/-/-/ Bridge /-/-/

(12:37 pm)

"Where is he? He wasn't late for the last three days," Naruto commented.

"Maybe he went somewhere with Yuri-san?" Sakura suggested.

Sasuke listened to what they said and didn't say anything because he has nothing to say.

/-/-/ Market on Deirde Avenue /-/-/

(12:38 pm)

'Where could she have went?' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi spotted Gai walking with…nobody.

"Ah look. My eternal rival has come to lose again!" Gai stated.

Kakashi pushed past him, "I've no time to play with you Gai."

"Very crude of you Kakashi. You are always acting hip. I hate that. But you seem to be looking for something," Gai followed Kakashi's quickened pace.

"Yuri's missing," he said.

"You mean the beautiful butterfly? I'll look for her too and tell Iruka too," he poofed away.

Kakashi was getting worried. He checked everywhere in Konoha except the forest. He almost forgot about his students. He flashed to the bridge.

/-/-/ Back at the Bridge /-/-/

(12:50 pm)

"You're late!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison.

"I've been looking for Yuri."

Sakura was about to say liar but she stopped when she heard an actual real excuse.

"We'll look for her too, Kaka-sensei," she said.

The others nodded. Kakashi nodded and leapt off once again.

/-/-/ Forest /-/-/

Kakashi summoned Pakkun and co. to help him locate Yuri.

/-/-/ The 4 Headed Hokage mountain /-/-/

(I don't know what they call it and too lazy to watch the series over again)

(11:01 am)

Yuri was sitting with Sunny and Deus on the lips of the late fourth Hokage.

"I'll come home the day after tomorrow," Yuri said.

"Why not come today or tomorrow?" Deus asked.

"They said not to come back at the specific time just so I can remember Konoha. So they say," Yuri explained.

The two both nodded slowly. They looked over Konoha.

"Are you two prepared?" Yuri asked.

"Oh we're ready boss! We won't let you down too much!" Sunny nodded quickly.

"We've been with you since Pops left you the shop. We know how to run the business," Deus added.

"Did you talk with Pops about this?" Sunny asked.

"Nope, I'll tell him in two days. He'll let you run it with his guidance."

Sunny grimaced, "What you call guidance, I call lecturing. You're father is worse than mine."

"It won't be that bad. Remember he led you down the aisle and was a witness to your eloping with Deus? He'll treat you just like me."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sunny stated.

Deus held Sunny's hand, "We can take care of it Yuri."

"That's good. I hope you won't act like such a newb when I leave you alone at work."

Sunny popped open a black marker and drew on her makeshift seat of lip.

"Deus you're only a beginner at customizing but I know you'll be better than me learning from an expert."

"Hey, what is this? The last time we're going to see each other? I think not. If you're not going to visit us, we'll ask that friend of yours to look for you and drag you home," Deus said.

"Friend? You must mean Kakashi. I'm wondering why you didn't mess the place up like you do with others," she leered at them.

Sunny and Deus looked at each other and didn't say anything.

"What? Sunny tell me!"

Yuri figuring out why they didn't steal anything at Kakashi's house.

"You're his," Sunny put her pinky finger up, her marker still squeaking on the rock.

Yuri scoffed, "More like the other way around," she swung her legs.

"You're the seme? He didn't look uke to me," Sunny said.

"Maybe I should have a talk with him about the birds and the bees," Deus rubbed his chin.

"No, I think he knows I'm the seme for now. But what the heck is that?" Yuri looked at Sunny's sketching.

Sunny pouted, "It's us. See," she pointed to each, "that's me. That's you, that's you too but I messed up on that one and that's Deus."

"You have the imagination of a child Sunny. How come your faces are better than mine?" Deus commented the drawing.

"At least the tattoo resembles your drawing. A little bit."

"Because we're prettier than you and plus you have no hair on your head. That's why you look smaller," Sunny explained.

"I hope this doesn't wash away it looks good. Give me the marker," Yuri said.

Sunny took out a collection of colored markers, "Which one you want?"

Yuri picked black and wrote her name. Deus and Sunny did the same.

"Remember the good old days and the bad," Yuri shook her hand.

"Just make mistakes, have fun doing it, and get sad," Sunny shook her fist.

"And don't forget to screw around and be the best lad," Deus also shook his fist.

They grinned and put their hands in. Watered scissors, moon rock, and meteor rock. Elemental rock, paper, scissors is much fun than the old version.

Sunny and Yuri oohed.

"Who won?" Sunny looked at their hands.

"I lost because you have the moon. But Sunny loses because Deus's meteor rock can destroy water and the moon."

Deus smirked.

"Oh that was a real smooth move Deus," Sunny hooked her arm with Deus's.

"You do know you tattooed the fourth Hokage's lip don't you?" Yuri grinned.

"Hush! He would've loved it if he met us. Hm wonder if he was good in bed?"

Deus coughed, "You haven't forgotten I'm right next to you right?"

Sunny laughed, "Of course! I was thinking of our new guy. He goes the other way you know."

"Okay, let's stop talking about guys and seme and ukes. You guys need to get back to the shop."

"How are we going to get back up?" Deus looked for a foothold.

The two-femme fatales looked at each other and nodded. They took hold of his hand and jumped off.

Still in falling, "Is that all you came here for?" Yuri asked.

Sunny folded her legs, "We came to visit Deus's little sister, Niaka. She's a fashion designer but doesn't look it."

"Oh I met her with Kakashi."

Deus wiggled his eyebrows, "So when are you going to send out the invitations?"

Sunny clapped her hands together; "Party time! I love the part when you drink. You better order some good sake Yuri. Or you'll be missing our services of starting the party."

"When everyone stops mentioning anything related to wedding or matchmaking. We'll think about it."

"Oh look," Sunny pointed down at their landing spot.

A pack of dogs barking up at them in an empty yard.

"Dogs!" Sunny hid herself in Deus's chest.

Yuri squinted at the dogs, what the heck were on their backs? Those letters. That face.

'Those are Kakashi's dogs,' she thought.

Yuri remembered Kalong as a fox. Kakashi's largest brown dog was their landing pad.

With a couple of woofing and barking and some of the dogs ran away. They went to find Kakashi at his backyard holding the raggedy radio. He went to find the others.

"Chow!" Yuri waved up at Deus carrying the Sunny foamed at the mouth.

Sunny was deathly scared of dogs big and small. Deus jumped onto a roof and went to Yuri's home. She put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath.

'Now what are we going to do with Kalong?'

/What else? Beat him to a bloody pulp/Inner Y did an uppercut and jab.

'But he has his power when he was a thunder fox. This could turn ugly.'

/Don't care; if he thinks he can come in _our_ dreams and change are clothes for stylish but hussy clothes. Next time he comes without a reservation I'm going to hit him where the sun don't shine. And did you remember him licking us? He must've gotten that when he was a fox. Dirty lecher/

'You're right. We should tell the Hokage.'

Inner Y did an x with her arms / I don't think so. He's going to say, 'I told you, Wei. Should have been careful. You shouldn't have let your guard down even when you're sleeping.' and all that. We can take care of this/

'I guess you're right.'

/Quitting doubting our powers, we have brains, brawns, and beauty. A triple whammy for Mr. Liar Kalong/

"Beautiful butterfly! We have finally found you. This is where you've been hiding from Kakashi eh? I can see why," Gai enters the scene in his classic stance.

Yuri turned around. Iruka, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, even Niaka was there.

"We thought you were in trouble when Kakashi said you was missing," Naruto said.

"You look fine to me, Gai made me get up from my nap to come look for you," Niaka complained.

'Where is Kakashi?' she scanned the area.

He was up in a tree. Everyone was around her, talking all at the same time, and her excuse was that she just needed to have some alone time. They bought it and went their separate ways. Excluding Gai and Niaka leaving in the same direction.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree and walked up to her. She looked up at him. He hugged her. Yuri was a little surprised at his advance.

"Don't leave without saying anything please," Kakashi whispered, "you're lying. What is it?"

She put her head on his shoulder and sighed, "It's Kalong. He changed but he, he went to the dark side."

'I knew something was wrong with him,' Kakashi mentally stamped Kalong 'Extra Bad' on his picture.

/We shouldn't leave Yuri alone/

Kakashi silently agreed.

* * *

Look in the profile to see Sunny's crappy drawing. 

Yay! Finally somebody evil in my story. Thanks for reading.

I just keep on making this more complicated. So fairy tale. I need a pixie stick.


	20. Day 6: Elemental Rock, Paper, Scissors

There will be cussing such as 'hell', 'bastard', and whatever I can think of in this chapter. Please be advised to get used to it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I would've gotten away with it, if it hadn't been for those pixie sticks.

* * *

Sixth day. Saturday afternoon.

(1:16 pm)

"Let's go get something to eat," with great will he pulled himself away from her and brought her to a ramen stand.

There were only four seats, an old man had one, Naruto was luckily there too, and they took the last two.

"Hi Kaka-sensei! Hi Yuri-san! Come to eat some ramen too huh?" he picked up his chopsticks.

Yuri smiled at him but was too weary to say anything. She received her ramen and took two chopsticks and handed the other to Kakashi.

"What did you get Yuri-san?" Naruto was too busy slurping to hear her order.

"Extra spicy tofu," she grinned.

"Oooh, that's a good one. And you sensei?"

"The usual," whatever that was.

Naruto watched them eat, Yuri peeked at him, and he was still hungry.

"Want some ramen Naruto?" she asked.

He lit up like a light bulb and nodded. She gave the cook the go ahead nod. Kakashi was already finished and Naruto was already done with his third bowl of the night. He patted his stomach after his large ramen.

"Ahh, Yuri-san you're the best."

"No prob," she paid the cook.

The old man and Naruto left the stand. Yuri glared at the cook.

"Kalong, you look stupid wearing that hat," she said.

The ordinary looking chef reappeared as Kalong.

"Ah but at least you noticed. Would it make you feel better if I let you choose the outfit?" Kalong leaned on the counter.

A kunai was put up to Kalong's neck and it was Kakashi that was holding it.

"Don't even touch her," Kakashi said lowly.

Kalong put his palms up, "I'm resisting the urge, Kakashi. But it's truly ever so hard when Yuri-san is looking so enticing in that damsel in distress look," he extended his hand to her.

"I won't repeat myself," he looked pissed and grabbed his arm.

Yuri watched them both, one with flowing blond hair and one with gray flaming hair. Two guys fighting over you is great when they don't invade your dreams telling you that they are going to hit you in the sack with his chosen outfit.

/He's still a fox to me/ Inner Y stated.

"Kalong, go away," Yuri said.

"You said I could disobey you sometimes. So I'll do that right now. Yuri. Yuri," he called out her name a third time.

Her pupils widened, Kakashi looked at her, and he slit Kalong's throat. Yuri shook herself out of the trance and coughed out blood. Kakashi gave him an angry stare.

"She told you to leave fox."

Kalong wiped the blood off, "Is the uke sad his seme is going to become my uke?"

"What?"

"Yuri, you didn't tell him what you were going to wear?" Kalong jumped back from the shurikens thrown at him.

"I'm the seme here," Yuri breathed out.

"Two against one sounds pretty even. Yuri, let's play that game. Elemental rock, paper, scissors. If you win, I'll disappear," Kalong blew on his shaking hand.

She smirked, "Sure."

Kalong jumped up to avoid Pakkun and co.'s attack.

"You still need to train your mutts, Kakashi. I feel lady luck is watching me today. Ready Yuri?" Kalong looked at her.

A series of attacks were triggered but he dodged them all with his hand still shaking. Yuri and Kalong put their hands out. He put his hands up and electric energy was formed into a ball.

"Thunder rock!"

Yuri performed the hand seals for ice and sends a thousand icicles past the thunder rock, which she managed to dodge.

Kalong's clothes ripped at the edges where the icicles tore through.

"Yuri what was that, scissors or paper?" he shook his other hand this time.

"Scissors but I still won that round," her eyebrow twitched upwards.

"I don't think so, let's try this again."

Kalong used his thunder to strike a tree on fire. The tree and roots were ripped out of the ground and was hurled at Yuri. Yuri was about to do some hand seals when Kakashi grabbed her out of the way before the ramen stand was lit in flames.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I just need some time to do this jutsu," Yuri took out a scroll.

Kakashi nodded. He knew she could do it. He stood in front of Kalong.

"Oh so it's your turn now, is it?" Kalong tapped his shiny shoe.

Thunder was heard past the four-headed cliff. Dark clouds were rolling back into Konoha. The clouds flashed and lightning was riding on top of the clouds.

"So what? Just like rock, paper, scissors?" Kakashi asked.

"Why of course. Only with elements, that's the twist. Yuri-san sure did made an old game fun again," Kalong chuckled when lightning struck down.

'He's really getting on my nerves,' Kakashi looked over at Yuri.

Yuri ripped off her last sleeve, a couple of other items fell out with it, and she wrapped the scroll around her arm and shoulder. She covered the tattoo and started working on her hand seals.

Flamed paper shot towards Kakashi. Kakashi threw a small rock to knock away the fire and paper.

"For a beginner, you're pretty good," Kalong pointed out.

"By throwing a rock? I suppose I must be a genius then beating you with just a rock."

Kalong flipped his hair back, "I don't know what she sees in you. But you're becoming a nuisance."

"Kakashi, here!" Yuri threw her katana at his extended hand.

'What am I suppose to do with this?' he looked at the dirt on it.

/You baka! Dirt, soil, earth! Earth sword! Why couldn't I control the body if you're going to do nothing/

Pakkun and co. started to dig holes in front of Kakashi. Kalong threw at him more thunder bolts, supposing those were scissors. Kakashi made copies of the katana and forced them with his chakra. Pakkun and co. helped by kicking up the dirt blocking out Kalong's makeshift scissors.

Kakashi managed to get a hit on Kalong's beautiful locks of hair.

"You even got dirt in my hair. I hate that," he burned his hair away until it began to stand on its own. Meaning really short.

"What the?" Kakashi looked around but he couldn't even turn his head.

'The bastard paralyzed me!'

"I thought you would've been still moving; guess my potion was a little bit too strong. Oh well," Kalong raised his shoulders up.

'The dirty bastard. I hope Yuri will be all right.'

'Damn it! What was that seal again?'

Yuri put one knee to the ground and thumped the ground with both her hands. She removed her hands and Kalong's name appeared glowing green.

She drew a circle around the name. It started to rain.

"Yuri-san, finished drawing pictures? Cause I'm quite bored watching a statue," Kalong crossed his arms.

Yuri stood up and took out a shuriken.

"Picture this," she threw it at him.

Kalong dodge it, "Are you going soft on me Yuri-san?"

"Nope, just remembering the good old days when you were good."

"Which was only three days."

"But you liked how I treated you right?"

Kalong didn't say anything. Yuri flipped out her kunai.

"What are you going to do with that, uke?"

She slit an x over the tattoo deep enough for the blood to run all the way down to her fingertips. Kalong's stopped beating for a few seconds. He felt shaken all over. At that moment of weakness, Pakkun and co. stopped him from going anywhere. Biting at the places where you're most likely

"Uke my ass," Yuri made the final hand seal of the fox.

Her blood fell onto Kalong's name. An invisible wind pushed Kalong towards Yuri. He held his ground. He jerked back, glowing glitter floated away from him, and came into Yuri.

"Doesn't this look familiar. I thought you were my friend Kalong."

"Humph, you thought wrong," he went on his knees.

Yuri walked up to him. The electricity building up between them. The dogs backed away and sat beside the paralyzed Kakashi.

Kalong glared up at Yuri. His chest glowed and a bubble of chakra seeped out of him. Electric sparks appeared across him and he winced. Her clothes didn't burn.

"Yuri-san, this just makes you even more tempting to catch. This is a new move I haven't seen," his shirt started to disintegrate by the electric currents.

"You don't know a lot about me, Kalong."

"The next time we meet, will be our last," sounding mystical all of a sudden.

"You haven't seen anything yet. I rather seal you away but I know killing you is a much better option."

"Until we meet again, mistress. Kakashi," he bowed low and disappeared with the clouds.

Kakashi was released from his unmoving position. Yuri took some deep breaths with her hands on her knees.

"Lucky bastard, he's going to see my latest trick," she smiled out.

Kakashi looked at her strangely.

"Trick?" he walked over to her.

"My next jutsu will be coming from under my sleeve. He'll be my first and hopefully my last victim. Then we'll see who's the seme here," Yuri laughed quietly to herself.

"Are you alright? How are able to make jokes after what just happened?" he touched her shoulder.

She stood up, "K-chan, in the end everything's a gag. We're never going to survive unless we get a little crazy," she sang.

Yuri dusted herself off and picked up her twisted scroll.

"Will your next 'trick' be crazy?"

"No, the song just popped into my head. Stupid fox. Burned my good boots, made me ruin my sleeve, and wasted my customs to dust. He's going to pay for that," Yuri left the mess and walked to his house.

He hooked her arm and changed her direction.

"What was that jutsu anyway? I could see his chakra being drawn out of him."

'And she doesn't look tired at all.'

"It's an elemental chakra absorber. I don't have a name for it yet, but think of it as a Venus flytrap that eats chakra."

"And you're the flytrap?"

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you have his chakra and some of his powers?"

"Yep and I stole his thunder and have extra chakra."

"Who'd you learned that from?"

"I'm not telling and you can't copy it anyway," she folded her arms.

/I want that jutsu/

"Want to learn it?"

"I was going to ask that."

"Nope, I'm too lazy. Where are we going?"

"We need to talk with the Hokage about this," he explained.

Yuri groaned.

/-/-/ Hokage's Office /-/-/

(6:26 pm)

Rings of smoke floated in the air.

"Wei, you remembered what I told you right?" Hokage asked.

"Yeah, yeah be alert even when sleeping and I told you so."

Yuri explained nearly everything to the Hokage and Kakashi. She left out the clothes and chains though. Though the Hokage already seen their fight through his peeping tom glass ball.

"What's been done is done. Can't change anything now. We'll have to wait for him to return. Staying with Kakashi for a few more days is most advised," the old man said.

"But I have to go home the day after tomorrow," Yuri announced.

"Take him with you," Hokage bobbed his long pipe.

"What about my students?"

"Take them too. They won't be a burden," he easily answered.

Yuri was getting frustrated with his cool attitude.

"This isn't a fieldtrip! What if he comes and uses one of them as a hostage?" Yuri said.

Why is he acting so uncaring? Mean, grumpy old man.

"You're both jounins. Your place isn't too far from here. Others will be around the area. You can take care of it," he put the pipe back in his mouth.

"You're dismissed."

'Bastard.'

* * *

Yes I know the fight scene was stupid. So corny who cares. But didn't lightning struck up? I'm so forgetful. Thanks for reading.

Customs-also meaning customized weapons.


	21. Day 6: Yuri a la mode

Day 6: Yuri a la mode, I am the Seme

Chapter 21

There will be cussing such as 'hell', 'bastard', and whatever I can think of in this chapter. Please be advised to get used to it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I didn't own Naruto for your own safety.

* * *

Sixth day. Saturday night.

(7:59 pm)

Kakashi finished wrapping up Yuri's arm. She flexed her arm and stared at Kalong's name.

"I suddenly don't like this tattoo now," Yuri stood up.

Kakashi agreed. Yuri looked out the yard.

"Where's the radio? Want to see if somebody requested to Gai again."

There was a knock at the door. Kakashi went to open the door.

"Yes?"

"I heard Yuri was staying here. Is she here?" she breathed out.

Yuri popped her head beside Kakashi's body.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

It was Niaka in another one of her all black outfits.

"You're the first person I thought of that could help me. But we need to be going quick!"

Niaka pulled both of them out of the house and dragged them into a busy building.

"What are we doing here?" Yuri asked.

They were in a room full of pretty, long legged ladies, and stylists. People running around, bright lights, and fashionable clothes everywhere.

Niaka pushed her down into an empty chair.

"Jakatta! Forget doing Mika's make-up and come over here. Hurry, she's the last performer for the evening. We gotta make her count for everything."

Yuri looked around confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Yuri you're going to be my centerfold piece for tonight."

Yuri looked at Kakashi for what that meant. He shrugged; he didn't want to say anything yet.

"What?" Yuri looked at Niaka.

Jakatta came over and glittered her lips. Dusted her cheeks lightly and all the light touch ups.

"Because Arumi, the first centerfold, joined another designer at the last minute. You have those long legs and blue hair that we need. So we don't have to color your hair or fix your face that much," Niaka clarified.

Niaka lugged Kakashi away, "You need to just wait, sit, and watch. Maybe even take a few pictures of your girlfriend."

She pushed him into a chair. He was sitting in first row and there was a long walkway. Photographers, designers, and reporters were setting up preparing to see the show.

'How does everyone know where she's staying?' Kakashi thought.

"My clothes! What are you doing?" Yuri tried to cover her chest.

Niaka just tore off her clothes, was she crazy? They were in a dressing room.

"Would you rather have one of the fruity men doing it?" Niaka seized one of Yuri's boots.

"No thank you."

Niaka stuck her head out the curtain, "Pon! Give me the dress and shoes for number one, we got our new star!"

Yuri heard some people wooting.

'What have I gotten myself into?' she distressed.

"I don't know why you thought of me. I barely know you."

"Your face is very unforgettable. See I even made a list of why I chose you," Niaka helped her tie up the back.

"For one, you have great legs. Two, your face just screams natural beauty. Three, you're hair is like no other. I love that two-colored business. Is that natural? Four, you got the body to fit my dress and it looks pretty snug to me," Niaka grinned.

"My hair is naturally colored light and dark blue. But I hurt my arm and I have scars," Yuri put the heels on.

Niaka bended down to tie up the black laces around her lower legs.

"That's a good thing. It works with the idea of the dress. And besides I don't see any scars too major."

Niaka pushed her out. She grabbed a running Jakatta's collar and nearly choked her.

"Damn girl! What the hecks wrong with you? Choking me like its no big deal," she rubbed her neck.

"Fix her hair, I need to look at the others," Niaka ran off.

Yuri and Jakatta looked at each other. Yuri smiled and Jakatta lit a cigarette.

"Come on, girl. Thank god she's only like this when there's a show."

Jakatta showed her a seat.

"Is she? She said I was going to be her centerfold whatever that is," Yuri looked herself in the mirror watching the older woman mess with her hair.

"Chick, you must be new. You are her top model."

Still Yuri looked confused. Jakatta picked up a roller.

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yes. Not to make you uneasy or anything. But you're the one outfit that will tie all the others together. The centerfold as we call it. All done."

All she did was make her hair more curved at the edges and unmovable. Yuri shook her head. Her hair didn't move at all, I told you so.

Jakatta left again and Yuri stood up and took a good look at what she was wearing. Blue and silver was this dress's color.

A blue tore up mini-vest that didn't cover anything. Underneath that was a light blue corset, was corsets the 'in' thing now? It was a short corset; just enough to stay up and make it look like a very tight fitting push-up strapless bra. As well as, small white lace bordering the edges.

She had on the shortest skirt she ever wore. Was Niaka high when she was making this dress and just decided to just rip it up? With a large silver bow wrapped loosely around her waist. She moved the bow so that it was on her side.

"Yo. Dude with the mask on," someone whispered.

Kakashi looked at the younger man sitting beside him.

"Could you help me? My lousy assistant rushed off somewhere and the idiot hasn't come back."

The punk handed Kakashi a camera, "I need two or more pictures of everything at this event. You'll be compensated for your assistance."

What big words this newly adult was saying. He was nineteen at least. Kakashi didn't even say yes yet. But hey once in a lifetime opportunity to try everything right?

"I'm Rui, by the way, all you have to do is point and click on that button. Get every model that walks down this runaway and we'll have a good time."

Rui continued to adjust the lens of the camera.

'Wonder when Yuri will be out?'

He went back to slouching on his chair.

The bright light turned on and everyone stopped dead on their tracks, conversations, and reporting. You could finally hear the baby crying. Someone went to shut it up. The music started up.

The first model came out, stood there in front of the spotlight for three seconds, and walked down the runway. Did a few turns and walked back behind the curtain. Flashing lights were on every model that came by.

Kakashi took the pictures as Rui asked. He didn't pay too much attention to the models because he just wanted to see Yuri.

"So all I have to do is walk? You could've asked any woman on the street to do this," Yuri complained.

"It's not our fault you drank your milk and ate your vegetables," Niaka said.

"When am I going out?"

"You'll be going out last. Got to save the best for last. Okay, show me your walk again."

Everyone cleared the way for her. She started way over there.

'Okay, stand here for a couple of seconds and walk down the strip. Easy,' she encouraged herself.

Everyone clapped for her. This is her first time after all.

"Yuri, no smiling. Don't bounce when you're walking and when you go for your posing. Turn to your left, to your right, and move your shoulder first to start your walk back to here. Like this."

Niaka pulled a model from the crowd and moved her body like a puppet.

Yuri sweat dropped, "I think I got it now."

"Want some a drink for your big opening?" Jakatta offered her whiskey.

"No, I'm good. No sweat, I got this."

"What ever you say chickie," Jakatta gulped it down.

"I'm cold, Niaka," Yuri whined.

"But it looks nice showing your stomach and legs. Your skin is evenly toned, how do you do that?"

"I work as a smith?" she didn't know how to answer that.

"Maybe that's why your skin glows, it must be the fire," Niaka nodded.

/Weirdo. That couldn't be Deus's sister could it/

"So what's the theme of collection?" she asked Jakatta.

Jakatta hiccupped, "The Life of a Woman."

"So what am I?"

"You're the future or something like that. It's either mad or sad by the color of blue. Some kick ass girl who doesn't take no for an answer and does whatever the hell she wants. That's what I see when you're wearing it."

"Heh he, do I really look kick ass?" Yuri said sheepishly.

"Hey, gray eyes."

Yuri turned around to see another model.

"The last walker is the one that everyone pays attention to. So you have to make sure everyone has his or her eyes on you. Stomp your feet when you're walking. Not stomping, like stomping mad just clicking your heels. You get me?"

Yuri nodded, "I think so."

Niaka hurried over, "Yuri it's your turn now!"

"Thanks," she waved back at the honey combed hair model.

She waved back.

"Niaka, what are you doing?" Yuri looked down at her.

Niaka was wrapping her thigh, "If your arm is wrapped up, then the other leg has to be wrapped up too. It just looks cooler. It's fashion after all."

Yuri rolled her eyes.

"Okay, get out there and make me rich!"

The music changed again. Yuri took a deep breath. She was just behind the curtain now waiting for her feet to move.

'Okay, gotta cool. Be cool. Cool.'

/Not cool. Kick ass awesome! We do whatever we want, whenever the hell we want/ Inner Y cheered.

Yuri smiled and then stopped, remember no smiling?

/We _make_ this outfit look hot. Remember that/

'I am so conceded right now. But I do look fine in this, don't I?'

/Hells ya! Look, they're playing our favorite song. We don't take shit from anyone/

Yuri walked on out.

"There goes our little model," Jakatta sniffed.

"We taught her everything we know," Niaka added.

"In one hour? I don't think so. You two aren't suppose to be drunk now. Wait till the after party," Honey Combs said.

They looked at each other and pumped their fist in the air.

Yuri continued walking down the runway with one hand on her hip. She used her cool, calm face on this runway. The cameras were going berserk on her.

'She looks…really hot,' Kakashi stared at her.

/Yes yes. Trey sexy. Pictures man! Take her picture/ he cried out.

When she made it to the end, she turned to the left then to the right. She spotted Kakashi and winked at him. She tapped her heels down the platform.

She made one last stand at the spotlight then went back into the dressing room. People popped bottle corks.

"Yuri, you. Are. The. Schiznites!" Niaka exclaimed.

"Really? I tried to not blink too much under all the lights. But you really think I did alright?"

"Gray eyes did a banging good job. Now we have to walk back out there," said Miss Honey Combs.

"What for? I thought we were done."

"All the models walk out together in a line down the strip. Let's go," she pulled her out again.

The audience stood up to cheer for the show and models. Yuri saw Kakashi clapping watching her. She smiled and waved at him.

"Finally, it's over. Where's Niaka? I need to change my clothes," Yuri looked high and low for her.

Yuri tried asking Miss Honey Combs, "Honey Combs?"

She turned around, "Sorry I don't know your name. But do you know where Niaka went?"

"I'm Na-Na. Niaka went out with Jakatta to start the after party."

"You mean I can't have my clothes back," Yuri was sad and cold.

"Check the rooms. We just leave them there if we're in a hurry. I got to go home now bye."

Yuri said good-bye and checked the rooms. Room one; no clothes were in there. Room two; a gang of clothes, but none was hers. Last dressing room, two hot guys kissing, no clothes in there either besides the ones on their backs. She closed the curtain and sighed. The hot ones are always gay.

'Wonder where K-chan is?'

She walked outside to see a couple of photographers taking pictures of one of the models from the show. She found K-chan talking to a young man.

"There you are Kakashi."

"Thanks for helping. I'll give it to you tomorrow," the man looked up.

"Whenever's fine," Kakashi said, putting his hands in his pockets.

From toe, legs, stomach, chest, and finally to face. He jumped back and pointed at her.

"Dude! You're a dating a model? How come you didn't tell me? You sure is secretive," the boy said.

Yuri smiled up at Kakashi, "Secretive?"

"I don't know what he's talking about either. Let's go home Yuri. Bye Rui."

"Wait! Can I take a picture of both of you?"

Kakashi looked at Yuri. She shrugged a why not.

"Ok."

"I'm glad I talked to you, my man. Smile!"

Yuri grabbed Kakashi's arm and smiled. Rui ran off somewhere to get those films developed.

"Well, this night's been eventful," Kakashi said.

"I know. I get chained to the wall, almost killed my pet, and was the centerpiece in Niaka's show."

"'Chained to the wall'?"

"It happened in my dream. But thankfully nothing happened."

"Where are you clothes?"

"Drunken Niaka won't tell me where they are. So I walked out in these. I'll give it back tomorrow. I mean once you get used to the corset you're looking good," she shivered and Kakashi put an arm over her shoulder for warmth.

"You looked really…"

She looked up at him.

"Really nice?" she tried to fill in the blank. "Good? Fine?"

"Really beautiful tonight."

Yuri blushed and grinned in bashfulness.

* * *

I kept typing runaway instead of runway, so I had to be extra critical re-reading this. I noticed something at each end. But I don't know how to put it into words. Hmm what's that word? Thank you so much for reading.

I was struck by great inspiration…sometime during the night. Chow.


	22. Day 7: Bathroom Bargains

Chapter 22

Day 7: Bathroom Bargains

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Seventh day. Sunday morning.

(7:08 am)

'Hmm, damn. Remember to not sleep in this position again. Crap my leg's asleep.'

She rolled off the couch and landed on her hands and knees. She stiffened, a thousand needles plummeted onto her leg, and made her want to freeze up.

Yuri hopped on her non-sleeping leg to the bathroom and opened the door. She waved the steam away and brushed her teeth first. Brush, spit, rinse and repeat. She looked in the mirror.

"K-chan, what are you doing?" she turned around.

"I was trying to take a shower when you came in."

Yuri looked down at his body. He was wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Blink blink. She covered her eyes and backed up to the wall.

"Oh boy. I'm sorry! Well not really. But I should've knocked," she searched blindly for the doorknob.

Does this man ever lock his doors? He put both hands on each side of her. He trapped her and only one exit darn it. She squinted one eye open. Chest, very well-built manly chest, why does he hide it wearing those uniforms?

She covered her face, 'Control. The. Urge. To. Touch!'

Kakashi grinned. Kakashi removed her hands from her face and held them.

"Yuri why are you still wearing that?"

She was still wearing the outfit from last night.

"Don't try to change the subject! What are you doing? Get back in there!"

"I thought you wanted something like this," he stood closer to her.

'This is just like my dream except it's K-chan.'

/Who the hell cares? Jump his bones while he's still in the mood and he might lick your cheek for free if he takes off that mask/

"Well, uh," she looked everywhere but at him.

"Look at me, Yuri," he said.

"No, I will not look. I'm trying to let you keep your dignity and walk on out of here," she stared at the light.

"What about yours?" she felt something going up her leg.

She looked down to see another one. She counted two fine-looking Kakashi twins in the bathroom. One sitting on the floor with his arm wrapped around her leg and the real one holding her hands. She slapped his hand away from her skirt.

"My dignity? Hey I'm not the one prancing around in a towel."

"Prancing?" the copy looked at the other.

Yuri was tearing up inside, even if it was a room filled with many K-chans' lying around in a large bathtub naked, she didn't feel like shagging any one of them except the real one.

"What, you want to see more?" the one on her leg asked.

He tugged his towel lower. She looked up and bit her lip.

/Hells yes! With a side order of bubbles please/

"Heck yes. But you still need to wash your hair; you still got shampoo in it. Get back in there. I don't know why you even came out if you wasn't done," she came up with a good excuse.

They both rested their head on her shoulders.

"And I thought you wanted to shag?" said the one on her left.

"Maybe she isn't such a good shag she says she is?" the right one said.

"You're both making me wet," Yuri tried to push them off.

They latched onto her like kids wanting chocolate in a candy store.

"But the view is spectacular isn't it, Kakashi?" the left one said.

"You're quite right," the right one said.

They were eyeing her chest. A vein popped.

"Don't even think about it, thing one," she hit the left one that was about to touch her butt.

"Thing two, you better not even touch the corset," right Kakashi was near to fingering the lace.

"See what see said? It's just like in Sweetest Taboo. The test was right! That means…"

"She's the shagmaster. Oh yeah, we got a good one," left Kakashi gave right Kakashi a high five.

Something didn't feel right. Did she get taller? Her skin was tanner than usual. They looked up at her. Shocked faces and frothing at the mouth. They fell to the ground and twitched.

"Eternal rival! I didn't know you turned the other stone. That's why you always want to fight with me. I know my charms are irresistible but I'm sorry to say. You're not girlfriend material."

Kakashi pointed at him, "Gai, where did you put Yuri?"

'And how come I didn't sense him coming?'

/You've been too distracted by the fair Yuri/ Inner K said.

Gai did his pose and wiggled his eyebrows. Kakashi fully looked at him and blacked out.

Fifteen minutes later. Kakashi wakes up from his frightful experience. He was in his bathtub, filled with bubbles, and Yuri watching him.

"When did Gai come here?"

Yuri was sitting on the toilet seat.

"He never came. I can't believe you would black out though," Yuri put her head in her hands.

"Then you and Gai? Shiny legs" a bubble popped in his face, "Genjutsu?"

"Yep, I thought you were an expert at seeing through mind control techniques."

'Why does she make me turn off everything in my brain?'

"How did I get in here then?"

"Who else? I threw you in there. I didn't take a sneak peek if that's what you're asking. Good joke K-chan but I'm too smart to fall for that trick."

She stood up, "You've been in there long enough. It's my turn."

Yuri stopped him from getting out. She tossed him a dry towel and closed the door behind her.

"Gai in Speedos with shiny teeth and legs should make anyone black out."

Freshly showered again he walked out.

"It's hard enough not to look at you dripping wet," Yuri commented.

"I forgot my clothes," he put a hand on his towel.

"Sure you did," this time she tried not to ogle his chest too much.

"But you like what you see yes?" he said playfully.

"You know the answer."

Kakashi walked in his room with a smug look on his face.

'Damn! How do I take this thing off?' Yuri struggled trying to reach for the short strings on her corset.

She looked in her bag.

"I thought you was going to use the bathroom," Kakashi walked in.

"Ah ha!" she held up her katana.

Yuri unsheathed it, "Stop!"

She looked up at him and lowered it.

"What?"

"All you had to do was ask," he came over and untied her corset.

She held onto it and ran to the bathroom, "You didn't have to untie the whole thing!"

"Just trying to help," he plopped down to the couch.

Yuri's head popped out the door, "Ano K-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Can you grab my towel?" she smiled.

"Why can't you get them?"

"Cause I already took off my clothes!"

He got up and picked up her rolled up towel. He felt there were other things rolled up inside the towel. He leaned on the side of the door.

"Well aren't you going to give it to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe," he tossed the towel in the air.

Yuri stretched out her arm for it but no such luck.

"You're being a big meanie, you know that?" she pouted.

He looked at her. Don't give into her devilish charms man.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He tilted his head to the side. An infinite of possibilities streamed through Kakashi's head.

"To learn your Venus flytrap?" he said.

"Anything but that and shagging."

Kakashi tsked. Yuri grinned. Those were at the top of his list too.

"Another kiss?" she offered.

"Ten kisses," he said.

"Seven," she bargained.

"Eight."

"Six?"

"Six kisses anytime I wanted."

She counted to six on her fingers, 'How much time does that give me?'

"Anytime you want," she stuck out her hand.

He shook her hand. He pulled her to him for kiss number one.

Yuri closed her eyes, 'Damn why did I go lower on those kisses?'

He pulled his lips off hers.

"Five more left," he said softly.

"Close your eyes K-chan."

"Why?" he looked at her.

"Cause I'm still naked."

His gaze started to go downwards. She pulled down his head protector over his visible eye and picked up the towel.

"You're not supposed to look yet!" she slammed the door behind her.

"Yet?" he pushed his protector back up.

* * *

I dunno what's wrong with me putting Gai and speedos in the same sentence. Thanks to one of my helpful reviewers coughSirius123cough. I took this onto some understanding, whatever that means, and change some words in the story in the upcoming chapters. 

Thanks for reading.


	23. Day 7: Model's Thoughts

Chapter 23

Day 7: Model's Thoughts

* * *

Disclaimer: Man that creator is good but I don't own Naruto. Wish I owned Kakashi, Neji, and Orochimaru.

* * *

Seventh day. It is still freaking morning. 

(9:00 am)

/-/-/ Bridge /-/-/

"Wow, I didn't know she was a model," Sakura said.

Sakura flipped to the next page of her new magazine she bought this morning.

"Who's a model Sakura-chan?"

"Yuri-san. She's in here as the top model for the Chrysanthemum collection."

Sasuke and Naruto looked over her shoulder.

"Wow, she looks really good!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke silently agreed.

"Yeah, she has the most pictures taken in here," Sakura showed the pictures.

"And she's only wearing that one dress too," Sasuke finally says something.

They heard something fall to the ground. Team 7 looked behind them.

"What are you guys looking at?" Yuri snatched up the magazine.

Kakashi stood next to her, "Hey those are my pictures."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was the only one to get you winking. Heard them gasping they missed the shot."

Yuri nodded.

"Yuri-san, how come you didn't tell us you was a model?" Sakura had stars in her eyes.

/Who knew under all those clothes she's a model? I want to be just like her/ Inner Sakura said.

"Can I have your autograph?" Naruto asked.

Yuri scratched her cheek and handed back the magazine.

"I was only asked to do it."

"Anyways what's our mission today?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to say goodbye," Kakashi said.

"Good-bye?" Team 7 was confused.

"It's my last day here," Yuri explained.

"Nani? But why Yuri-san?"

"I have a job to do and I need to get back to it."

Team 7 was silent.

"Kakashi I'll meet you at the gates. Got to pick up some last minute things."

Kakashi nodded.

/-/-/ Konoha's Big Gates /-/-/

(9:49 am)

-Yuri's POV-

We were standing right next to the entrance of Konoha. I feel bad leaving Konoha. Especially when I got to know Kakashi a little bit more. Heck a lot more. I didn't want to leave when I made a lot of friends here.

But, duty calls and duty doesn't wait for the lazy schmucks. Today, it seemed too windy and it blew my hair, which was in my view of Kakashi. He was standing in front of me with his students. Looking casual as always reading my book.

I gave back Niaka's costume. She said I could be her top model for her next show. She also gave me pictures and an envelope filled with a lot of money. Wonder what I should do with it.

Gai cried and he hugged me hard. But I couldn't explain where the sunset and the splashing waves came from.

Iruka was as always being a pansy. He asked about the blackmail thing. I'd forgotten about that. I said that the plan didn't work out. But I had pictures of him mask less and we were even. Iruka said that he could get it back for me. I knocked him out. He was pissing me off with that goody too shoes act.

Sasshi, the gay jeweler from chapter 12, he finished my order. It looked really nice. I hope they liked it.

I met with the Hokage. I just came to remind him to stop recommending my services. He just smoked.

I clapped my hands together and got everyone's attention, which consisted of only Team 7.

"Okay, it's present time. Don't open them until I leave. Naruto come over here," Naruto came over and he had the saddest puppy look I ever tried to do.

I wanted to give them presents. I was in the mood and had money to go shopping for them. Except I didn't know what to get for Kakashi.

I looked through my bags, "Gotcha you lil' bugger here ya' go,"

I handed him an orange scroll and a pair of black chopsticks. I won't tell you what's in the scrolls. It's a secret. For now anyway.

His eyes watered and looked like he was trying to hold them back. He couldn't stand it and gave me a bear hug. I messed with his hair and he let go.

"Sakura, you're next."

She came over and I dug through my bag. Why didn't I put the presents in a separate bag? I found what I was looking for and handed her two scrolls. One red and one pink. I would of given her clothes but I didn't know what she liked.

"Arigatou (thank you)," she said and hugged me.

"And last is big, bad Sasuke. Come over here and get your prize." I grinned.

He rolled his eyes and came over. He looked interested in what I had to give him. I hoped he liked it. Again searching through the bag filled with clothes, I handed him a katana and something else wrapped in newspaper. I scratched the back of my head.

"Hehe, sorry. I didn't have enough time to wrap it properly. But if I did have the time, it would've had pink hearts and puppy dogs on it."

Sakura, Naruto and I laughed. He stood there looking at me. Hmm, I looked over at Naruto, he was sort of angry. I knew what he was going to say already.

He pointed a finger at Sasuke, "Hey! That's not fair! How come me or Sakura-chan didn't get a katana!" he shouted.

"Shut up, dobe."

Sasuke in his usual manner said, eyeing the mini-sword. I flapped my hand at him.

"Yes, yes. You're right. Here you go."

I handed Sakura a bag and her katana. Then, I handed a bag and katana to Naruto.

"Now, you better not lose those. I made them especially for you guys."

Each of their scabbards were different colored, Naruto's was black and if you put it up to the light a picture of his kyuubi is painted orange. That was the hardest to do because I didn't know what his other side looked like. So I guessed, it sorta looks like those Chinese dragons except kitsune style. With the nine tails too.

Sasuke's was a dark blue like his hair and well I didn't know what to put on Sasuke's and Sakura's. Sakura's scabbard was dark red, with cherry blossoms engraved and her symbol. I put the family symbol of Uchiha all over his. I would of put a picture where Sasuke was holding two fans around dancing. But I didn't know if he could take a joke.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go. I'll come around to visit and clean them."

I got up and stretched having to crouch in one position always makes me creak. Team 7 was still watching me.

Now, there was only one. Kakashi. He put his put book away and looked at me. I put my side bag over my head and fixed it to my left side. Gotta keep my swords ready at all times.

"Do you really have to leave?" Kakashi asked.

He sounded sad as I looked up at him. Reminds me of a sad droopy dog like Pakkun. I hugged him, hopefully this wasn't the last time I hugged him. So, we stayed like that for more than the required time to hug somebody.

He seemed tense; I don't know what's wrong with him. Like he's on edge, his eyes, I mean geez. Eye is on me but not really. Like he's thinking about something else.

Oh shucks, how will I say this? I. Lllurve. No. I loo loo. Nuh-uh. Well, that's not gonna work out. I guess I'm going to tell him I just really really like him. Hey. It's better than trying to say the three words I can't say. Unless he says it first, I don't have enough courage to say them first.

"Kakashi, I um how should I say this? I know that we wer-"

Kakashi interrupted me by grabbing me and jumping in the air before a wave of shurikens landed where we was standing.

Sasuke was luckily on guard and grabbed Sakura and Naruto out of the way.

"Where did that come from?"

I looked around while we were still in midair.

I heard someone tsked, "Kakashi over there."

I pointed towards the large doors of Konoha.

He left me! He left me in midair hanging! Guess he thinks I can handle myself up here. Oh wait, why am I still in midair? Oh duh, he jumped very high up.

As I was falling, I looked around, to the left where Kakashi went behind the large door and to my right. Yep, should've known. There was a shinobi over there, hiding in the tree.

Still falling, dang Kakashi can really jump! I took out my kunai and threw it to where I saw him.

Dang, it didn't even it him. It flew back at me.

Ah crappers. He must be from the Cloud Village. Cause I didn't know any other shinobis' who can turn the enemies weapons around without even touching it.

(A/N: I don't know what the Cloud's attacks are. But it looks like Sound ninjas doesn't it? I'm too lazy to look up on the net on what they can do)

I replaced myself with a log and moved behind the shinobi. I said Henge'd quietly into a bird.

Chirp, chirping my way over to him. I changed back and put my kunai against his neck.

"Oh come on man! You thought it would be this easy?" I told him.

He tried to elbow me; what an amateur. I should feel sorry for him. Nah. Used another replacement and appeared in front of him and socked him in the gut. He fell off the tree.

Kakashi appeared in front of me, carrying another guy under his arm.

"Looks like they're from the Hidden Village of Cloud." Kakashi eyed their head plates.

The ninja tried to get up, I stomped a foot on his chest and bended down to his face. I flicked out my knife and played with it.

Don't know why Team 7 jumped. I thought they jammed already.

"Who're you looking for?" I said in a flat tone.

He didn't say anything. He looked away. Stubborn fool. I leaned more on his stomach and put the knife to his neck and let him bleed.

He 'eeped.' Yes, we have a noob in our mist.

"What did you say?" I pushed the knife some more.

"Jehdi wanted you out." He said quickly.

(Pronounced as Jeh-dee, not jeh-die)

"Who's Jehdi?" Kakashi asked me.

I searched through my memories and thought about the name Jehdi. Oh yeah, now I remember that scum.

"He's some rich guy who wanted me to make him a…weapon. Though I only tried once trying to make one before, I'm not going to risk it again. He offered me a lot of money, I said no. He didn't take no for an answer, so one day he up and ruined everything inside the shop. He still has a grudge on me, what a slow learner. Maybe I should call him out, eh K-chan?"

I looked up at him.

I stood up with my foot on this guy. A couple of jounin was jumping over here to see the commotion.

"We'll have to report this to the Hokage," Kakashi said.

Iruka was the first to show up.

"What happened here?" he said quickly.

"Oh it was amazing Iruka-san! Yuri-san and Kaka-sensei caught two ninjas from the Cloud Village!" Naruto said, completely forgetting about who saved him.

Well, Iruka can figure it out himself. I stubbornly yanked the ninja up by the collar and transported myself to the Hokage's office. I can see he was busy doing nothing as usual but smoking his pipe.

I threw the guy on the ground, he 'oofed.' I was sort of- Wait, no. I was full out pissed.

Why?

Because I was about to pour out my freaking feelings and heart to the guy. Man, kami has a funny way of showing how I was going to mess it up anyway. Oh well, I was still pissed at the attempted assassins. I crossed my arms and waited for the other two jounins to appear. It didn't take long, but I was tapping my shoe by now.

We reported what happened, I was emotionally tired. But I still had the adrenaline kicking. Hokage said I could leave and he made me leave the room. I knew they were going to talk about me.

I stomped out the door. Team 7 was outside the door. I went back to the entrance to pick up my other bag I left behind. Thank goodness no one stole it.

-Yuri's POV end-

Kakashi came out a few seconds later.

"Time to pack up Team 7."

They perked up, "What do you mean Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to assist Yuri home. We'll meet back at the entrance."

They cheered up immediately. Sasuke smirked. Naruto pumped a fist in the air and Sakura had a big smile. They zipped out of there.

'Yuri sure made an impact on them,' Kakashi went back to the gates.

"Yo K-chan," Yuri lifted a hand.

"Didn't know you had enemies already."

"Better watch out. I'm pretty deadly," she put her fists up.

"What did you give them?"

"Ask them after they open it," Yuri sat on her bag.

"The team is really excited about escorting you home."

"They should be. They're getting out of Konoha's walls."

Kakashi crouched beside her, "You don't look excited."

"Neither do you. But I was just thinking about Kalong. He's waiting there for me. I know it," Yuri said feeling low.

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder, "And I'm waiting too."

She looked at him, "Waiting? For what?"

Kakashi was just about to answer when Sasuke walked on over to them.

Yuri put on a cheerful face, "Sasuke the sugar lump is here! Finally!"

Sasuke just stared at her. She looked at him. He looked away. Yuri frowned and grabbed both his cheeks.

"Don't just stand there. You have to say 'hello' or 'yo' or something," with each word she said she pulled on his cheeks.

Sasuke tried to pull her off but he was still too small.

"Yo," he finally gave up and said something.

She let go of his cherry colored cheeks. He rubbed his cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you ready?" Sakura skipped on over with Naruto trailing behind.

"Finally a real mission!" Naruto said.

Yuri picked up her two bags and threw it over her shoulder.

"You're ready to leave?" Yuri asked.

They nodded.

"Well you better keep your eyes open. We don't want you to lose your way here."

* * *

Think I did a good job on this. Some of this, I already done when I was doing the first chapter. I'm hungry. I'm going to get a pan de sal. Thanks for reading! Chow! 


	24. Day 7: Journey to the Slide

Day 7: Journey to the Slide

Chapter 24

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I told you 23 times already. You should know that by now.

* * *

Seventh day. Sunday. 

(10:50 am)

Again three somebody's interrupted them stepping out of Konoha's walls. Jakatta, Na-Na, and Rui were running over to them.

"Yuri! We didn't know you was leaving already," Na-Na called out.

"Who are they Yuri-san?" Sakura asked.

"That's Na-Na with the honey combed hair and Jakatta the stylist. They helped me get ready for the runway. I think that's Kakashi's friend."

"We're just acquaintances," Kakashi said.

"Na-Na, Jakatta what are you doing here?" Yuri asked.

"Chickie, how dare you!" Jakatta put Yuri in a headlock.

"What did I do?" she squeaked.

"Didn't even say goodbye to us and you miss the after party!"

"Um I'm sorry?"

Jakatta let go, "Apology accepted!"

"So is that all you came here for? And what about you boy?" she looked at him.

Rui finished breathing hard.

"Dude, I keep my promises. I was looking all over Konoha for you. Here you go. I know you'll like it," he handed a large envelope and glanced at Yuri.

Jakatta took note of that and grabbed Rui's collar.

"She's not interested in the likes of you, little man. I got this under control Yuri," Jakatta waved good-bye and dragged him away.

"We wanted to give you this bottle Yuri. Since you missed the party, we took one for you. Well gotta be looking Jakatta now. She might be in a mood for styling my hair," Na-Na handed her a bottle of a very good alcoholic drink.

"Bye Honey Combs," Yuri stuck it into her bag.

"Bye gray eyes."

"Now can we go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep," she messed with his hair.

Okay, okay. Finally stepping out of the borderline without being interrupted. Naruto jumped in front and searched through the area.

"Yosh! Let's go! No bandits or thieves around here! It's a clear."

'Hmm, this might be a problem,' Yuri thought.

"Aren't we going to go Yuri-san?"

Yuri looked over at Sakura.

"Let me think for a minute."

"About what?"

"Should we take the long way or the shortcut Kakashi?"

"How long is the long way?"

"It's a hundred miles if we took the long way."

"And the shortcut?"

"Only fifty miles. If we took the long way, we would have to cross a bridge over a mile long canyon. The problem with the shortcut is that you might lose your way getting to the canyon. Then all you have to worry about is jumping off a slide to get to the other side."

"A slide?" Naruto looked over to her.

"Well it's a makeshift slide. It was supposed to be another bridge but because people were getting old and started to get lazy. Only five people decided to change it into a slide instead."

"I don't know about that slide," Kakashi said carefully.

"Oi let's do the shortcut Kaka-sensei! I want to jump off the slide!" Naruto blurted out.

He looked over at Team 7, they all nodded, wanting to do something fun out of Konoha's borders already.

"Okay," even he was interested in this slide.

"Alright!" Naruto threw his hands up.

Yuri stepped off the path and started jumping from branch to branch. Team 7 followed with Kakashi at the back.

"So did you look in that envelope yet?" Yuri asked.

Kakashi looked at her and looked at Yuri in the front. He looked at her doppelganger.

"If it's something dirty, I won't tell," she sang.

"Later when we finish escorting you home."

"And you finally seeing your mother. Isn't that wonderful? A boy and her mother reuniting," she held her hands together.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and pulled out his book. The doppelganger poofed off. He can see and look where he's jumping at the same time.

'I think meeting with his mother is going to get very uneasy.'

/That's why we're going to witness it and break the silence when it turns quiet/ Inner Yuri decided.

'And we'll have to prepare our attack on Kalong too.'

/It's already planned out. He knows our Venus chi trap and we'll just have to give him another surprise. He is so not going to be the seme/

'Darn right!'

She clenched her fist and broke a branch along the way. Sakura leapt her way beside her.

"Yuri-san?"

"Yeah?"

"What were in the package and scrolls?"

Yuri rubbed her chin and half smiled.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Of course I do!"

'And also because I didn't have enough time to take a sneak peek,' Sakura thought.

"Well…maybe I shouldn't say it. But you'll have to wait until you get back home."

"How about the package then?" Sakura was determined to get something.

Yuri looked on her other side to see Sasuke and Naruto there.

"Come on Yuri-san!" Naruto sort of pleaded.

"Nope, not until you go home. Sit on your bed and open it."

She dropped down to the ground and stopped. Team 7 had to backtrack themselves to find Yuri and Kakashi lying around. They sweat dropped.

"Break time. I need a snack," she took out two large bento boxes.

"Did you make it Yuri-san?" Naruto was also getting hungry.

"I bought from the corner store."

Team 7 drooped. Their bento boxes were crap nasty.

"Did you check the dates on those?" Kakashi said.

She opened the tops and a bright light shined on the food. Mouths were watering already. It looked good but that didn't mean it tasted good.

"You take things too seriously. I made it," their mouths watered even more.

Passing chopsticks all around the three shared one box and Kakashi and Yuri shared the second.

"Look what I can do Sakura-chan!" this was clearly Naruto.

He threw a cute little delicious octopus food up in the air. He opened his mouth and thank the heavens landed in his mouth. Though I should of made him miss it or let a flying squirrel snatch it away.

"Naruto don't play with your food especially when Yuri-san made it," Sakura had the evil look turned on.

/I don't want you wasting her good cooking on your lousy stomach if you keep doing that/ Inner Sakura scorned.

"How many more miles do we have to walk?" Kakashi asked.

Yuri took a sushi roll and popped it in her mouth, "Mm let me check."

She climbed up a tree to stand on a branch and jumped up. She saw a dotted figure in the air besides the trees. Yuri plunged back down. She looked at Kakashi.

"You ate all the pickles?" she gaped at the empty space where those yummy pickles were resting.

"It was good."

"Those were my favorite," Yuri murmured.

"You could have some of ours Yuri-san," Sakura offered.

Yuri looked over at her, "You don't have any pickles either. Sasuke has the last one."

Sasuke looked at her. He was about to put it in his mouth. He thought about it, to give the pickle away or not, what a hard decision. Give it to her and lose a pickle or eat it and possibly not get any good food from her.

He didn't eat it. Wait, nope, he did.

"That's alright he touched it first anyway."

"Did you check?" noticing she wandered away from the question.

"Yeah the slide is just half a mile away."

"You mean we're already there?" Naruto perked up.

"No I said we're only a half a mile away, Naruto."

Everyone cleared the bentos and set off once again to that slide.

/-/-/ At Last! The Slide and the Canyon /-/-/

(1:01 pm)

Team 7 gawped at the slide. Yuri was right; it did have the structures of a bridge but then dipped down and curved up. It was big, yellow, and spliced making two choices for yourself. Take the left path and you just jump off. Take the right and try to go all the way around the loop de loop.

The canyon was boringly long and wide. You couldn't see the bottom because of a heavy fog sleeping there. To their left they saw the rickety bridge Yuri mentioned. They spotted someone on the other side going down the slide.

They flipped and turned and landed stylishly next to them. It was a teenage girl; she lifted up her goggles, and stared at them. She turned around and slipped down the slide again.

"Don't mind her. She always comes here," Yuri said.

Team 7 gazed down the long slide.

"Who's going first?" Yuri said.

Sasuke stepped up to the slide. What a brave boy.

"You sure it's safe?" Kakashi wondered.

"Of course it isn't safe for little kids. That's why we put a net and ladder under the bridge," Yuri explained.

"Go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered.

Sasuke jumped down and put one hand down to balance himself from tumbling forward. He took the easy path and flipped effortlessly on the other side. Yuri and Sakura clapped. Naruto frowned upon this.

'Sasuke bastard. Always has to take the attention,' he stepped on the slide.

"Go Naruto. It's easier than you think," Yuri pushed him.

"Ah!" he waved his arms around and bended his knees.

Happily he was on the left path also. He made it to the other side.

"Sakura's turn."

Sakura studied the slide and looked at the other side. Naruto waved over to her. She took a breath and nearly landed on her face on the other side. Sasuke helped her from facing that embarrassment.

"Go on, K-chan try the right one."

"I'm thinking."

"At a time like this? I know thinking is a verb. But it's what you do!" she shoved him off the edge.

"Thinking is doing," he appeared behind her and nudged her down the slide.

"You suck!" she waved a fist at him and turned around.

She took out an empty bento box and used it as a board. She glided to the right and one loop. Two loop and she twirled and flipped next to Sasuke. They clapped energetically.

"That was fun."

"Let's do that again," now that Naruto wasn't scared anymore.

"Still have a mission to do," Kakashi dropped to the ground.

Through the woods to Yuri's house they go.

/-/-/ Wei Residence /-/-/

(1:21 pm)

Remember what I said a few chapters ago? Wei Yuri's place has three buildings. The original Wei household where her parents live sits to the west. To the east is the shop where she's the boss.

Behind both of them is Yuri's house that her father and some of his friends helped built. Built Japanese style where you still slide doors and have bamboo floor. It still looked new because she hadn't been in it for a couple of years. So they let Kakashi's mother, Sunny, and Deus live in it.

"Are you guys rich?" Naruto looked all over the place.

"I don't think so Naruto," Yuri looked around.

Farmers still walk around here, clients waiting out the door of the shop; it looked like an ordinary day again. Yuri walked to the shop. She eyed the clients, they were farmers and two ninjas, and hopefully Deus didn't have any trouble. The old farmers said hello to Yuri.

"Hey," she waved at them and opened the door for Team 7.

"It's hot in here! Someone turn up the ac," Naruto fanned himself.

The building was blazing red and that made itself more hotter. The radio was turned on and blasting of rock music.

"My office is just over there. At least that room has ac. You'll need to wait there while I take care of some business."

She led them to it. Yuri cranked up the ac all the way and closed the door behind her.

"You're suppose to wait with them K-chan."

"Am I? I can take the heat."

"Whatever. Just don't pass out in here."

Yuri turned the radio off; some working stopped what they were doing and came over. The others couldn't stop because they needed to finish forging whatever that needed forging or they would have to start over. A very annoying process.

The ones that did have time gathered around her and gave her hugs. Kakashi was a little peeved. They were all male employees and some of them good-looking and young.

"We saw you in the mags, boss and almost everyone in here posted you somewhere in their room," a veteran employee said.

They all nodded.

Employee two, "I didn't know you could get even hotter, boss."

"I don't care. Where is he?" she said seriously.

"He's waiting with Chun and is behaving himself," they all grinned.

"Okay, back to work losers," she turned up the radio again.

Yuri and Kakashi walked out the shop.

"Who is Chun?"

"My delivery boy. Everyone gets along with him as long as you don't get him mad."

They strolled over to a small pond where they find a very tall man and a short man fishing.

"Chun!" she called out.

The tall man looked back at them and threw the smaller man over his shoulder and ran over. Seven feet tall towered over them.

"Boss, we were waiting and waiting for you! We saw you in the books and everyone cut your picture out," Chun cheerily said.

"And did you do your job Chun?" she said slowly.

He nodded, "I delivered the weapons just like you asked. This guy," he patted the small man, "he kept trying to runaway but I caught him every time."

"Okay, you did a good job Chun. You can leave him to us now and do your job."

"I'm going to tell Sunny I did a good job!" he dropped him and ran off.

Kakashi looked down at the beady eye man in the black suit. He got up and dusted himself off.

"I can now see why you hired that slow witted oaf," the little man said.

"You want me to call him back?" she folded her arms.

"No thanks," he spatted.

"Jehdi you know I told you no."

"Yuri you know I didn't listen. Only one custom, that's all I ask, name your price."

"You ruined my shop, Jed."

"I'll install anything you need for that shop."

"Go ask another smith," she turned her head away.

"There's no other smith that I know that can do what you do!"

"Quit the flattery before I send for Chun."

Jehdi scowled, "You know a smith that does it then?"

"Of course I do."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Of course not. He's a missing-nin that's why." (sp?)

"Where can I find him?"

"Can't tell you that," she kicked a rock.

"Why?"

"You know that answer already," she gave him her coldest glance.

"Fine, I won't do business with you anymore," he turned and walked away.

"You know a missing-nin?" Kakashi asked.

"I saved his life that's all I can say K-chan. But I should've kicked Jehdi's ass though," she punched her hand.

Kakashi smiled. He'd let that go for now.

"Now that, that lesser business is done. Time to prepare for the two others," she walked back to the shop.

"What's that?"

"To kill Kalong and meet your mother."

He was silenced. Team 7 was waiting outside for them.

"You guys took pretty long doing your 'business'," Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, why are you so immature most of the time?" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Because he's a dobe," Sasuke answered.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and clenched his fist, "Why you!"

"So what are you guys going to do next?" Yuri asked Kakashi.

"Go train," he answered.

"That's cool. Might as well start training while we wait, I need to get back to work and start doing my duty. There's nothing else to do besides farming, customizing, or going down the slide. I'll see you later."

"Let's go," Kakashi turned around.

"What are we going to do, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Going back to the slide to the learn how to dodge."

"We already learned how to dodge."

"Dodge while still in mid-air," he put in plain words.

Oh.

"Okay who waited here all day first?" Yuri rubbed her hands.

The two ninjas from the hidden village of Rain stood up. She put her business smile on.

'I hope Jehdi didn't send these guys. They're so weak,' she thought as she pulled out a paper and pen.

"So I'm guessing you want a custom also?"

* * *

And so chapter 24 ends. Thanks for reading. Review for me. Lucky Kathy's friend T.T, she seen alot of the episodes. I'm jealous. 


	25. Day 7: She's a Mood Ring

New Pic of Kakashi and Yuri in Profile. "Teenagers" check it out!

Day 7: She's a mood ring  
Chapter 25

There will be cussing. Please be advised to get used to it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wonder if I'm ever going to finish this. Because I don't know Kakashi's mommy's name. I'll just call her Mrs. Hatake and mother.

* * *

Seventh night. Sunday still omg!

(6:50 pm)

"Here you go. You're custom had been finished a couple of days ago," Yuri handed over the sickle and scythe.

Yuri and this handsome blond farmer were standing outside the shop. He was her last client for tonight.

"And you've tested them right?" said the farmer.

"Don't trust my skills Tatsuya Shido?"

"I'm just being cautious before I start swinging these things around. So. Want to cozy up under the stars?" Tatsuya put on his best smile.

"Cheesy as that sounds. You're not my type Shido. I'm glad you're trying to be somewhat cautious."

"Oh, not going by first names now? Well do you want to go drinking? Sliding? Or how about do something reckless?"

"I don't want to do anything with you except talk about customizing. I need to get away from you now," she walked to her house.

He caught up to her, "Why do you need to get away from me?"

"I might not be able to stop myself from beating the shit out of you. Want to fight me?" she faced him.

He backed up a little. He mustered up some courage.

"If you'll go on a date with me," he took out his chained scythe.

"You already lost," she walked away.

Shido was confused. He heard something behind him and turned around.

"Shido, she told you no already. Give her up if you don't want a real beating from her," Zenji, one of the veteran employees, said.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

From the shadows more men sauntered on over.

"She's our boss. We don't need you to put any more stress on her," another employee said.

"This is none of your business," Shido said.

"When it comes to boss it does."

Shido could see the stars and birds flying about. That is, after he got jumped on by nearly all the men who came walking by. They didn't know who they were kicking but they wanted to join in too.

Yuri took off her shoes, "Mrs. Hatake I'm back!" she called out.

She put on some slippers and stepped on the tatami floors. Lightning struck through her mind, the air was heavy she didn't know why. Yuri walked silently looking through the windows and doors. She checked the kitchen.

"Hello?" she looked at the table.

Team 7 was sitting there being quiet. Naruto wasn't making any noise at all. That was strangest of them all. Kakashi was in the corner staring at nothing. Yuri looked at the older woman in her kimono making tea.

Uneasiness was floating all over the room; no wonder the house was quiet. Yuri caught the short ninjas attentions and waved them out of the room. Leaving Kakashi and mother alone.

"Anyone show your rooms?" she asked them.

They shook their heads. Yuri nodded and showed them each an empty bedroom.

"Yuri-san, who is that old lady? She didn't say anything but she still creeped me out," Naruto asked.

"When she's in a better mood, then you can ask her Naruto."

Sasuke and Sakura joined them.

"You eat yet?"

The trio's stomachs growled.

"Wait here and I'll go make something," she tried to bring the room some cheer.

Yuri closed the door and finally heard some talking behind the doors. Entering the kitchen, this time Mrs. Hatake and Kakashi were sitting at the table. Yuri grabbed an apron and tied it on.

"So, Mrs. Hatake did you eat dinner yet?" she tried to shove the silence out of this room too.

"I already ate," she sipped on her tea.

Yuri shrugged and made something for everyone. Putting utensils in one pocket and picking up two plates she was just about to poof away.

"Yuri, don't do that in the kitchen. Kakashi will help you," mother said.

"Oh yes Mrs. Hatake."

Kakashi stood up and helped. He took her two plates in one arm and the last plate in the other. Yuri got to hold the drinks.

"Did you say anything to her yet K-chan?" she asked walking up the stairs.

"No."

"You're going to have to talk to her sometime. I don't want it to be this quiet in the house. It gets me on edge," she opened the door.

"I'm starving Yuri! What did you make tonight?" Naruto smiled.

"You're so rude, Naruto! Thanks Yuri-san," Sakura held her plate and drink.

Team 7 was sitting on the floor in a circle. Yuri handed their utensils, napkins, and drinks. Why did she feel like a waitress all of a sudden? Kakashi sat on the bed. She grabbed his arm before he got even comfortable and shut the door.

"You're not going to hide from your own mother. Come on, I'll even help you talk to her."

Mrs. Hatake wasn't in the kitchen now. She was in the sitting room, sitting on the floor setting her tea down on the low table. Kakashi finished his plate in the kitchen. Yuri dragged Kakashi down onto a cushion and sat next to him across from his mother.

Mrs. Hatake, though old, was very beautiful when she was young and she still was. Her black hair was piled up and looked like she just came from a festival. Yuri didn't know she could dress up like this. She guessed she knew they were coming early.

"Did you get our letter?" mother looked at her son.

"Yes mother."

"Can I see it?"

He was silent for a couple of seconds. This was getting more awkward.

"You threw it away didn't you?"

He was filled with a lot of guilt right now. Mrs. Hatake sighed.

"I knew you would've thrown it away. I just wanted another keepsake of your late father's writing."

Mother sure does know how to bring down her own son. Yuri patted her pockets.

'I know I hid it somewhere on here.'

Yuri unfolded a piece of crunched up paper. Mrs. Hatake brought out a handkerchief because she was near to tearing. Why was she trying to make the situation even more tense?

"Mrs. Hatake, I was only able to get one of them," Yuri handed over one paper.

Luckily for Yuri, she grabbed the one with his writing. The very last page where he signed, 'To my boy.' Isn't that the sweetest thing?

"I'm glad the Wei's had a daughter. I always knew this would be a good match."

Wait, wasn't she just near to crying?

"Where'd you get that?" Kakashi whispered to Yuri.

Mother was reading and rereading the letter trying to memorize every detail of the curved spelling. She was too preoccupied to listen to their whisperings.

"You looked pretty serious reading that letter. So I wanted to have a look and picked up one of them. It was the last paper. He really knows how to threaten a guy," she whispered back.

"Well! I'm happy I got three presents today!" Mrs. Hatake cheered up.

The barrier of silence was finally lifted from the house.

"And what was that, Mrs. Hatake?" Yuri asked.

"I got another memento, see my boy grow up to a man, and see you two finally getting together. I think I should cry again."

Yuri and Kakashi looked at each other. Yuri looked away first. Mrs. Hatake didn't notice anything.

"Yes, yes. Quite a good match. We wrote that letter when you two were still in the sandbox," Mrs. Hatake reminisced.

"So you're still thinking about that?"

She looked at Yuri, "Why of course! We don't get old for nothing; we grow old to see the next generation screw themselves up while we say 'I told you so!' Then we could either be the crazy grandma or be the grandmother that everyone loves. I want to be both."

Okay, whatever. At least she was in a good mood. She skipped up to bed.

"Well that went better than I expected," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, you barely said anything," she rolled her eyes.

"So who was that guy you was talking to?"

Yuri laid her arms on table and put her head down, "Which one? I was talking to a lot of guys today."

"The last one."

"Oh. Him. That was Tatsuya Shido. You can say he has the same moves as Iruka when trying to pick up women."

"And he has been chasing you ever since right?" Kakashi leaned on the table.

"Of course. The guys at the shop look out for any interested guys and take care of it when they become too bothersome."

"Everyone seems interested in you."

"And you're the only lucky guy that I'm interested in. It evens everything out," she smiled at him.

"Would you tell me you the missing-nin's name if I wasn't going to tell?" he asked.

"Are you going to tell on me?"

"Not if you wasn't in danger."

"I can't tell you, K-chan. Though he said it didn't matter if I did tell someone. I wouldn't do that. Somebody's always watching and listening," she was thinking of the Hokage and his pervert-eye ball.

"Then how do you know he's missing?"

"Everyone knows who he is that's why. I didn't know what he looked like before but I knew his name. This is story is reserved for a rainy day."

"Just one more question, did you make him a weapon?"

"No, he asked but he had nothing to pay me back. He already owes me."

They looked at each other.

"You look really huggable now K-chan."

"Then hug me."

"I want to see that envelope that guy gave you first," she sat up.

Kakashi took it out of his vest.

"Must be pretty special if you keep that in your vest," she opened the envelope and poured at its contents.

"Didn't want to mess up anything that was inside," he clarified.

She picked one up, "You sure did take a lot of pictures."

"He asked for two of each model."

"But you got a gazillion pictures of me. What are you my newfound stalker?"

She suspiciously glanced at him. He held up his hands.

"I didn't know he would blow up your pictures."

"Well the only one I like is this one," she held it up.

It was the one that Rui photographed.

* * *

And for more info on Chun from the last chapter. Chun is special and has always been special. He's still young, only 18 years old and seven feet tall. He works as Yuri's delivery boy and does what he's told to do. His height and build makes him a formidable foe when he's mad.

I finished pretty early tonight; it's only 3:02 am. I usually stop at 1,500 words. Thanks for reading.


	26. Day 8: 10 Eggs and a Scroll

Day 8: 10 Eggs and a Scroll

Chapter 26

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Try not to get too confused here.

* * *

Eighth morning. Monday.

Yuri opened her eyes to hear crying. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. It was another dream again, she was in the same dark room as before, but this time she wasn't the one in bed. She was sitting on a plush chair in the corner where Kalong was sitting in the previous dream.

Kalong was sitting on the bed with his hands and blond hair hiding his face. Yuri cautiously walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"You're hair sure does grow fast. This is a new side of you I've never seen Kalong," she crossed her arms.

Kalong slowly looked up at her. His eyes were filled with so much suffering once he looked at her. A few more tears fell out of those silver eyes. He rested his head on her stomach.

He didn't look like he wasn't going to do anything to her. Yuri let him stay there.

"You're in so much danger," he whispered.

"Well you are trying to get me so of course I'm in danger," she said coolly.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her stomach.

"I'm getting weaker, Yuri. He's getting more leverage now."

"Who are you talking about?"

"The other Kalong. He wants to kill you now instead of you becoming our mistress."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm getting confused here. You're Kalong and there's another Kalong?"

"That final dream was the last string to break me. I'm his Inner self he never listens to and he's not going to quit unless you seal us away or kill us," he held her more tightly.

"That's what I intend to do. Is that all you came here to say? Or are you going to declare your love to me."

Kalong let go of her and stood up. His tears disappeared and walked to the window. Daybreak was approaching in the dream. He turned around to look at her.

"Yuri I'm glad you was my master for even a couple of days. I wished we met under different circumstances maybe then we'd be something for than master and pet. I'm also grateful that my other side doesn't listen to me. For this is our weakness," he held it up to her.

"But that's just a…"

Kalong nodded, "Don't doubt it's normal appearance. You're going to wake up soon."

"But you didn't tell me what I'm suppose to do with it!"

"You'll know," everything started to get fuzzy with light.

/-/-/ Dream World Ends /-/-/

(3:28 am)

She was sweating when she woke up.

"I don't know why I'm sweating. Nothing bad happened. Damn it, he needs to learn how to talk faster," she mumbled.

Yuri got up to put some pants on and opened her door. She looked both ways before she stepped out. Stepping in the right places so you couldn't hear the squeak on the stairs.

She closed the door behind her and tiptoed to the shop. The clouds covered the moon and she stopped. Moonlight came again, holding her kunai and aiming for his throat, he pushed her hand away.

They looked at each other and he took a step forward. Yuri put her hand up.

"No kisses tonight, K-chan. I have something to look for," she turned around and unlocked the doors.

"What are you doing walking around in the middle of the night?" Kakashi tagging along.

"I should be asking you that. Trying to get in my bed already, you cad. I'm looking for some scrolls," she entered her office and turned on the lights.

"Won't somebody wonder why the lights are on?"

"They know I'm always in here doing customs and other things late in the night. I sleep in here most of the time," she moved the couch and pulled up on the carpet.

Pulling the carpet over, revealing a metal door. She forced some chakra into her hands and shoved it at the door. It slid sideways, exposing a set of stairs, and she walked down the stairs. Kakashi had nothing else to do but follow.

"Seven people including you know about this. What I need is some where in here," she flipped the light switch on.

It was an underground room. On the walls, was every weapons worshippers dream, great customs sleeping on the walls. In the center was a large table with a map of the Konoha and all of the other villages. Colored pinpoints were pinned over the map.

"You're being very open about this," he said.

"You won't tell. I hope. You wouldn't be able to get in here alone anyway, unless I told you how. So just sit somewhere, while I go look," Yuri looked under the table.

She rolled under the table and checked if the hidden compartment had anything she needed.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh just a scroll," she looked in a drawer.

"What kind?"

"The This-Technique-Will-Shock-Amaze-and-Destroy-You kind. I know I put it away somewhere," she looked around.

Kakashi chuckled, "Okay whatever. Need help?"

"Yeah, it's a large scroll with a purple sticker. You can't miss it," she opened a closet.

She sighed, now she'd remembered, she threw it with all the other large scrolls in here. Yuri pulled one out and the rest came tumbling down.

"There are a lot of purple scrolls here. Now how do find it?" Kakashi picked one up.

"Well I remember drawing a crappy picture demonstrating the technique on the front. So just throw the others back in there if you don't see a doodle."

Fifteen minutes later Kakashi found it while Yuri chucked a scroll in the closet and closed it.

"These are some really bad doodles. I can't even figure out what that stick figure is trying to do," he rolled it around.

Yuri grabbed it away, "I told you it was crappy. Let's get out of here."

She turned off the lights, slammed the metal door shut, and put the couch back. She hopped on the couch and took a little peek. Kakashi sat down and looked at her.

"Now what were you doing walking around here K-chan?" she put the scroll down.

"Being a lookout," he pulled out his book.

It's been a long time since we seen him reading a book. Yuri stretched and got up. She opened a wardrobe and pulled out some gloves and her welding helmet with flip up lens.

"Well while you're looking out in my office. I'll be outside welding some pieces together," she pulled on her gloves and set her helmet on top of her head.

Yuri closed the door.

'Why did I fall in love Yuri?' Kakashi sighed.

/You want to know why? I made a long list already. Number one, she know-/

'Forget it. How am I going to tell her? I don't want it to sound like I got it out of a book.'

/You don't have to tell her. You just have to show her. You walk up to her, grab her by the shoulders, look in her eyes, and say 'I love you.' Then you give her a passionate kiss while the sun is setting and waves are crashing behind us/

'I'm not going to use something that Gai started. You're thinking too much.'

/Or how about you say 'I didn't know there was anyone out there waiting for me. I'm glad I decided to let you sleep on my couch.'/

'That's really stupid.'

Kakashi didn't want to listen to his Inner self so he walked out the office and watched Yuri. Yuri took out a blowtorch, nodded her head so her helmet fell, and started torching some pieces together.

'I love Yuri but why can't I tell her?' he leaned on a wall.

/It's all in the timing. You've read the books, timing is everything and there's always an exact moment when you tell her/

'You're right. This isn't the right time.'

Sparks were going everywhere. Wearing only a tee shirt, Yuri didn't flinch when some of it flew to her arms. She finished the piece and turned off the blowtorch.

'How can I use that against the evil Kalong?' she thought, 'and how can I bring the Inner Kalong out?'

/-/-/ Yuri's Kitchen /-/-/

(7:09 am)

Humming a tune, Mrs. Hatake enters the kitchen in regular clothes.

"Oh hello. You're that sourpuss boy from last night," she saw Sasuke sitting at the table.

Sasuke leered at her. Apparently he was waiting for some breakfast. Figuring since he was in someone else's house, someone would make some breakfast sooner or later. Plus he didn't know if someone would be mad at him if he used something that wasn't supposed to be touched.

Yep, he's a sourpuss. He was lying awake in his room at five and decided this was the appropriate time to go downstairs.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said.

"Oh an Uchiha member in the household? I should call this a special day but its not," the old woman said.

She went next door to eat some breakfast. The door opened again to find Yuri and Kakashi walking in. They looked at him and he looked a couple of seconds at them.

"Eat?" Yuri asked him, she put the large scroll on top of the refrigerator.

Sasuke didn't reply, he didn't know if she was going to make anything for him. He did eat the last pickle after all.

"Sit," she pointed a seat for Kakashi.

'Do boys just forget how to cook when there's a woman around?' she washed her hands and put on an apron.

"Did Mrs. Hatake come here?" she asked Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi, 'That's his mother?'

"Yes."

"She didn't make anything for you? What did you say to her?" she couldn't find the eggs.

"Nothing."

"I bet you didn't say good morning or hello to her," she tugged on his cheeks, "If you don't say anything to Mrs. Hatake she won't give you any breakfast."

Sasuke rubbed his cheeks. Yuri opened the door and saw Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya!" she waved him over.

Kakashi eye twitched at the name. Tatsuya smiled. He was patched up after the late night beating.

"Morning Yuri-chan," he sauntered over carrying a basket.

"You have eggs in that basket?" she pointed at the pink frilly basket.

"Yep, just came from the Hashima residence. You want some?"

"That's why I called you over here. This isn't just for curiosity," she leaned on the doorway and folded her arms.

"How many do you need?" he opened it.

"Well I ran out of them today. I don't know how long I'm going to…Ten eggs?"

"That's an awful lot. You're going to owe me a date for this," he put the eggs in her hands.

"Ten eggs isn't worth a date Tatsuya. Just put the last two in my pocket," she held four in each hand.

"They say I should give up on you, Yuri-chan."

She looked at the eggs. She hoped that was enough for at least a day.

"You should. You're wasting your futile attempts on me. Other girls are at your mercy already. All you have to do is ask them."

"But I'm asking you, you're _not_ at my mercy. Is that guy the reason why you're not saying yes to me?"

"Yeah," she looked up at him.

"What does he have that I don't?"

Isn't that a stupid question? Yuri couldn't think of a good answer at the moment. Lack of food.

"…He's a good kisser," she smiled at him.

"Want to try me?" he puckered up.

Still smiling at him, "Good bye Shido."

Yuri closed the door and leaned on it. She heard giggles.

"You hear what Yuri-san said? I didn't know Kaka-sensei made it to second base already," Naruto whispered.

He doesn't know what second base was, he just heard people talk about bases and doing it.

"It's because he learned it from his books," Sakura said.

Sakura and Naruto were crouched beside the kitchen door. Yuri walked up to them and they peeped up.

"Hi Yuri-san!" Naruto stood up quickly.

"Just get in the kitchen Naruto," Yuri smirked.

"You got any tips for me Yuri-san?" Sakura asked.

"About what?"

"Getting to second base."

"Nope. Don't have a clue. I go by my common sense and timing," Yuri walked in the kitchen.

Kakashi looked up from his book and looked at her. He heard everything she said. Without the team noticing, they shared a look.

* * *

Running out of ideas here. Eeee. -Punches fist- Ouch that hurt. Thanks for reading. Review for me so my owie will get better. 


	27. Day 8: Matchmaking mamas

Day 8: Matchmaking Mamas

Chapter 27

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It was for my own good anyway.

* * *

Eighth day. Monday.

(10:10 am)

Yuri joined Team 7's day out, with the scroll resting open on her lap, and lying in a tall tree.

'So if I use chi, that could substitute as life force right?' she thought looking at the pictures.

She saw something moving at the corner of her eye. Yuri looked down at Sasuke climbing and jumping up to her branch. Yuri looked back down at her scroll.

"You need something Sasuke?"

He didn't say anything and just lied on the branch. Yuri took another gander at the ground and saw Naruto and Sakura-chan. Sakura was trying to fight a half battle. Naruto didn't want to fight her.

"Naruto pretend Sakura is Sasuke," Kakashi told him.

Sakura used henge to turn into Sasuke, "Let's go, dobe," she mimicked Sasuke.

Naruto clenched his fist. Fire was in his eyes. They finally began to fight.

"Oh I see. That's why."

Yuri let Sasuke be on her branch instead of kicking him off. He could've used another one, there were other millions of perfect branches, but Yuri's presence calmed him down for some reason unknown.

Yuri went back to concentrating on the scroll. If she wasn't a ninja, she would have swore that this looks like a spell of witchcraft. But you would have to collect weird items if this was sorcery.

'Wonder how much chi I need to do this?'

She sighed and attached the scroll on her back. She stood on the branch. Time to test the new target practice.

"Hey Sasuke!" she kicked his foot.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Want to train with me?" she asked him, while taking out shurikens, a sword, katana, kunais', rope, and a big lunchbox.

He looked carefully at me as Yuri set her concealed items on the branch. How she managed to fit a lunchbox in her clothes, I forgot.

"The rope came underneath the back of my shirt. Sword came from pants, kunais' from my high collar, and my katana strapped to my lower leg. And no it doesn't get uncomfortable."

She answered, even though he didn't ask the question out loud.

"Now, let's fight one on one," she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

He nodded and stood up also.

"You can use anything you have or anything I have. Just not the lunchbox."

Yuri didn't grab anything yet. As I said, she liked taijutsu and she wanted to check Sasuke's moves. She'll let him hit her a couple of times.

-Yuri's POV-

We were at different branches this time. He had a kunai in each hand, in attack mode.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1. Start."

We charged at each other, he bent down low to give me an uppercut. I barely missed it, pretty good. For a shorty. I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder. He bounced off a tree trunk and managed to cut off my last sleeve.

Ooh, now I was slightly mad, this was my favorite shirt. It's hard to find a tailor good enough to satisfy my expectations. He knew I was angry and he smirked.

He ran off to the top of the trees. Okay new settings here, we're standing possibly on the very leaves. I kicked myself off the leaf.

Punch, block, kick, he ducked. He kicked, I jumped and he punched my stomach. Landing on a branch, time for a change. I grabbed my katana when he made some symbols.

Horse. Tiger.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

He did more of that fire breathing stuff, I spun my katana fast enough to move the fire around me while I ran towards him. He saw this and blocked with the sword I left lying around.

Good, good. At least he's using my stuff. We played footsies. He tried to kick my head; I ducked around him to kick his booty. He nearly fell off the branch.

"Heh heh heh," I grinned.

At hearing this, he growled like trying to imitate an animal. Must of learned it from Naruto. It's pretty hard to put him in a foot lock when he's shorter than me. He kicked the bottom of my leg while I blocked. I rolled back and jumped back up. He swung the sword at me but I merely jumped over him.

I sliced his bindings off his left arm. He clashed the sword with my katana. With one arm holding the katana, I karate chopped his hand to almost dropping the sword. I brought it up to the air and caught it. I pointed it at his neck.

"Checkmate," I gave him a smug look.

I lowered the sword and jumped to a lower branch. He had the rope and shurikens now. He managed to put the rope through the shuriken holes. Now it looks like a long vine of thorns. I'll let him do the attacking this time. I put my swords up in defense.

He started swinging it around like some kind of cattle rancher over his head. He slammed it down where I was but I just hopped over to another tree. Sasuke broke that branch.

Hmm, that isn't going to work very well. It's hard to maneuver a 150-pound rope. He already was starting to breathe a little hard.

Sasuke tossed it and brought out his new katana. Hope he learns to use it properly. I threw the sword to the ground and held my katana in one hand. Our katanas' collided; him not use to katanas' had to use two hands. His wrists must be weak.

He grunted and said something under his breath, doing some hand symbols. Again, he tried to make me move away but I quickly spouted out water against his fire. Steam clouded his view an- Nope never mind, only a log. I found Sasuke and cut the branch he was crouching on. I caught his hand from another branch.

"Yuri. Quit playing around," I almost forgot whose voice that was.

I looked to my left to see Kakashi.

-End of Yuri's POV-

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"Let go, Sasuke," he said.

Yuri looked skeptical and looked at him.

"He's going to hit a branch on the way down."

"He can make it. Drop him."

Yuri looked closer at him, he looked calmly serious, and she let go of his hand. She turned the kunai to him but he went behind her.

"Guess it's a tie."

He smirked and poofed back to Sasuke.

"But you need to work on your wrists. You can't hold a katana with two hands."

Yuri put her items back to its concealed place. Fixed the scroll on her back and walked off the branch. She scared Naruto and Sakura falling from the branch. They were too into the fight to notice anything else.

"Yuri-san! You scared me!" Sakura breathed out.

"Don't do that! I was going to hit you," Naruto panted.

"My bad," she disappeared.

/-/-/ The Parents House /-/-/

(11:00 am)

Yuri stood in front of the closed door and gathered her thoughts together.

'Okay. Family reunion, I can do that. Hope they don't go too crazy.'

Yuri knocked on the door at exactly 11:03 am. The door immediately swung open and a muscled arm grabbed her inside. The door slammed shut.

Yuri entered the family room. Her parents were sitting on the couch. Mrs. Hatake was sitting beside Yuri's father.

"Good, you're on time. I hope you finished my assignments Yuri," Mr. Wei crossed his arms.

His gray moustache bobbing up and down. He was eating a bowl of strawberries.

"Yes, I did," she crossed her arms behind her back.

The two mothers hid their emotions. Like a pimp and his ladies. Yuri took out two small boxes from her pocket. She set it down on the table.

Mr. Wei nodded for them to open it. Mrs. Hatake and Mrs. Wei grabbed a red velvet covered box. They opened it. Shine shine. Sparkle sparkle. The ladies sighed in relief and then screamed.

"I told you she would do it!" Mrs. Wei exclaimed.

"Oh yes! Wonderful I tell you," Mrs. Hatake held it up to the light.

"Geez they're just friendship bracelets!" Yuri broke out.

They stopped and gave her the evil eye. She could withstand one eye, by not two; the combination would give her the heebie-jeebies for a while. Mrs. Hatake latched her silver bracelet on and Mrs. Wei put on her gold armlet. They high-fived each other.

"Back to business, my son has finally grown up into fine man!" Mrs. Hatake said.

Mr. Wei dropped his strawberry and became alert.

"What do you mean by that?" he looked at the lady.

"My boy! Yuri-chan brought him and now we can prepare for their wedding!"

"Really Yuri? Your fiancé decided to marry you?" Mrs. Wei looked up at her.

The two energetic ladies jumped up and searched Yuri.

"Where's the ring? You should let everyone know you're off limits now that he proposed to you," they looked at her.

Yuri just stood there.

"Kakashi didn't propose. I just brought him around to get him reacquainted with his mother."

"Oh I'm so sorry Yuri-chan. We didn't know he was married."

"If he's married then where's his wife? And how come he didn't invite his own mother?" Mrs. Hatake huffed.

"No he doesn't have a wife," Yuri answered.

Mr. Wei stood up, "Don't tell me h-"

"He's not gay either."

He sat back down. The three women went to the kitchen.

"Then he's just waiting for the right moment to propose to little Yuri. Right?" Mrs. Wei looked at her one and only daughter.

"No mother. He's not going to propose to me. As I said, Kakashi and his students are just visiting because of some things happening. He's helping me do an assignment."

They mentally rolled their eyes.

"There's always time for him to see that he needs you."

"Quite so. My son, though lazy and unpunctual, should know that Yuri's the perfect wife for him. I'm going to have a talk with him if he doesn't make a move on Yuri."

Yuri stared at the old women conspiring against Kakashi.

"Stop this!"

The wives looked at her.

"You're going to stop with this matchmaking! Kakashi and I are grown adults. We can make our own decisions on whether or not we marry," she slammed the door behind her.

They stared at the door, "She's obviously delirious," Mrs. Hatake noted.

"Poor Yuri, she's just sad that he didn't propose to her yet. It's up to us to make him see the light," Mrs. Wei clenched her fist.

Yuri stood behind the door listening to them chatter.

'Good. Maybe now we can have some humor around here,' Yuri thought.

She walked off with a bounce in her step. The meeting went perfect and everything happened like she planned. Yuri shivered remembering the evil glares.

* * *

Most of the fighting scene was written in the beginning. I tend to do that, try to write the ending and the beginning at the same time. I'm still thinking whether I should kill Kalong or seal him away. Finished 11:13 pm, that's hella early. 

Thanks for reading. Ja!


	28. Day 8: Final Confrontation

Day 8: The Final Confrontation

Chapter 28

* * *

Disclaimer: I, nappyhead, do not own Naruto.

* * *

Eighth day. Monday

(10:00 pm)

Yuri spent her afternoon doing customs for a ninja from the village of mist.

Kakashi caught up with his reading in Yuri's room, with her permission of course. She had some books he didn't have a chance to read yet.

Team 7 was doing…something. They played on the large slide and had a competition, as always, on who could leap higher and farther.

Mrs. Hatake, Sunny, and Deus joined them for lunch and dinner. Everyone chatted about anything. The reason Sunny and Deus were late was because they took a 'detour' going to Yuri's house. Yuri figured they went out to treasure hunt again. It was their hobby.

Everybody went his or her separate way after dinner. Sasuke went out to train. Sakura followed him to train with him. Naruto fell asleep. Mrs. Hatake ran over to the Wei household and schemed with Mrs. Wei. Sunny and Deus was planning for their next treasure hunt.

And my two favorite characters in this story were sitting on the roof.

"You mean they're planning something now?" Kakashi asked Yuri.

"I told them not to and they started planning. I thought they would have some plans already made."

"Guess I should be on alert for their ploys then."

"When matchmaking mamas get together, you know something's up," Yuri lied down with her hands underneath her head.

"Then why did you tell them not to scheme when you know they are?"

Yuri grinned, "I just thought it was getting pretty quiet around here lately. Them scheming makes me less nervous. It's when they're quiet that they're planning something good."

"You're always surprising me Yuri."

"How am I surprising? I lead a pretty normal life like anyone else. With a few beat downs here and there," her grin widened.

He looked down at her.

"You sneak into my house and I didn't do anything about it," he counted off.

"It's cause you know me."

"You're a smith."

"Not too surprising, I am a daughter of a smith."

"You taught me how to cook something. Which is startling itself."

"You pay attention to me."

"You tell me what to do and I do it."

Her smile grew, "You don't want to disappoint me that's why."

"You don't like the Hokage."

"He locked Kalong up, didn't feed him, and didn't seal him away."

"You don't like Iruka."

"Iruka is just plain cheesy. He's boring, isn't funny, and is a do-gooder. His face just screams 'Beat Me Up.' I'm trying to control myself from punching him every time I see him."

"Ouch harsh. My students pay more attention to you than to me."

"It's cause I'm cooler than you."

"You read Icha Icha Paradise."

"It's a good story. By reading stories like that, its easier to not be tempted by handsome men cause the ones in stories are better."

"A fictional character is better than me?"

"Hey who said you was handsome? But I am tempted by drop dead gorgeous guys, there's a difference you know."

"So you're saying I'm drop dead gorgeous now?" he mischievously smiled and leaned over her.

"I said I'm tempted. It doesn't mean I'm going to take the bait. And anyways drop dead gorgeous guys only come out on a blue full moon."

"Speaking of them coming at a full moon," Yuri looked at the corner of her eye.

She stood up and waited.

Shadows from the far side of the roof gathered up and formed as Kalong. The only thing that changed about him was his black billowy shirt in the wind.

Yuri crossed her arms, "I see you've grown used to the dark side quickly. Your hair grows quick too, you have trouble having to cut it all the time?"

Kalong chuckled, "Dear Yuri-chan, don't be worried about me. And thank you about the comment."

"Don't worry I'm not going to."

"Let's get right to business Yuri-chan. Shall we play a game of rock, paper, scissors?"

"Quit the formalities. That's not exactly getting down to business K-_kun_. Anyways you're doing the wrong way of asking, all you have to do is start shaking your fist, and if others want to join you they will start shaking their fists too. If nobody does it, then no one wants to play."

Kakashi looked around, "I see no one shaking their fists. No one wants to play with you tonight."

"I see," Kalong observed Kakashi, "you might interfere again. I won't let that happen this time."

With a wave of his hand, electric daggers pierced through Kakashi's chi points. He was paralyzed and remained where he was standing.

A worried Yuri tried to pull out the daggers but made the daggers grow larger. She turned around and glared at him.

"What the hell did you do?" she said lowly.

"I only trapped his chi and paralyzed him. If you keep touching the daggers, they'll only grow larger. I hope they don't damage some of the nerves," Kalong thoughtfully said.

Her eyes widened and turned cold. Yuri made her decision. She took out her scroll and swiftly rolled it on her wrist and not her whole arm this time. Pulled out a kunai and cut Kalong's tattoo again. She didn't have to write his name on the roof plates. Once a name goes down it will always be remembered.

Twenty hand seals were made. Kalong flashed in front of her and held her arms apart.

"You're not going to do the same moves on me Yuri."

She winced at the strong grip on her arms. Yuri did more seals separately. Her shoulder was acting up again and throbbing red.

'Ah shit.'

Kalong smiled, "One more time to remember Yuri?"

"I don't think so," finally the fox seal appeared.

He jumped away from her. The invisible wind came stronger than before and forced Kalong on his hands and knees. This time large electric chi bubbles flowed out of him and rushed to enter Yuri's wrapped arm.

She grimaced from the electricity entering her. Yuri knew he was weakening by his pale face and less than glowing face. She stopped when she nearly got all of it.

Yuri started her next jutsu.

-/Step one, have a large amount of chi/- Check.

-/Step two, hand seals…/- Hand seals performing right now, check.

-/Step three, a body and an almost willing soul/- Double check.

-/Step four, touch life form's fore head and heart/- Yuri kneeled in front of Kalong and put one hand on his fore head and one over his heart. Check.

-/Last step, make the final seal, put large amount of chi in hands, and strike the areas with the chi entering the life form/- Yuri tried to do that but her hands went right through Kalong.

He went right through her hands and right into her forehead with a pop. She fell on her back. Kakashi was released of his hold and ran over to Yuri and picked her up. He lightly slapped her cheek.

"Yuri? Yuri?"

Her forehead was glowing red and her hands were still full with chi waiting to be passed out.

/-/-/ Yuri's Mind /-/-/

- Yuri's POV -

What the? Now where am I? Wasn't I about to do something? I couldn't remember.

Looking around, I'm in some kind of weird looking forest on a path. On my right side was dead tree branches, they were bare and was trying to cover the pathway. The left side had more color; it was nearly dead and somewhere in the back of that was glowing red or pink. It wasn't very clear.

I looked down to see a girl walking with me. She looked strangely familiar; she was wearing a black coat with blue hair. She walked behind me. I noticed on my left an empty dark space between the dead trees and bushes. I felt someone was there, watching us; it was two somebody's.

I couldn't make out who it was, it was daytime though, and I shook the feeling off and kept on walking. I looked back again, the little girl and something else behind her. Something came out of that dark space and it was heading our way.

My heartbeat thumping loud, I grabbed the little girls hand and began to run out of the forest. As soon as we did, we were somewhere with large acres of grazing land. My heart slowed down and the black figure vanished.

I saw children standing in the grazing land staring at us. Their eyes were cold and wouldn't stop looking at us.

Me and the girl where finally in town. I don't know where we were going but my feet apparently did. We walked in a store and saw the feet of a man going upstairs. There was two stairs on each side and an elevator in the middle behind a counter.

I believe we were trying to avoid him. We took the elevator and it was very cramped. The wall facing the door had a window. The elevator didn't make any noise; I heard a man's voice and tried to get on the floor so he wouldn't see us.

But the girl managed to squeeze out the door and confront the person. I followed her and it was a young man with a pale face and whitish blond hair. He looked familiar too.

The girl cried out, I knew he had hit her. He held a stapler gun, I tried to reach for the girl but he stapled my hand, I cried out. I don't know why I'm acting like such a weakling right now. I felt weak and there were no weapons on me.

Releasing some strength, I tried to grab his arms so I could make him fall. He was too sturdy and he shoved me towards the floor. What was I going to do now?

Another younger man came out of nowhere and he pointed a sword toward the others neck. This place was like a silent film, nobody was talking, and I couldn't hear anything. This made me scared anyone could sneak up on me and I wouldn't hear it.

Finally, someone seemed to be on our side. They both looked exactly alike, same eyes and same color of hair. Were they twins? The good one wearing a white shirt and the bad one a black shirt. I don't know what's happening to my mind right now.

I searched for the little girl; she was past the older man on the floor unconscious. I picked her up and put her on my back. My feet led me to a box and found a silver locket. It was a picture of someone, I couldn't make it out, and the face was blurred. That scared me even more. I tried shaking it off; I'm reading too much scary stories, stick to the romance.

I looked back up and saw the good twin wipe his blade. I walked closer to the bad one lying on the floor. He was dead. Blood was flowing out of his shirt. The good one must've pierced his heart.

The first noise that came through my ears was a relief. I thought I was deaf.

"You know the mind isn't that safe to walk around alone," the good guy looked at me.

I shuddered.

"Whose mind?"

"Yours," he answered.

Images flashed through my mind. Now I remembered what happened.

"You're the good Kalong right?"

"Correct."

"Whose the little girl?"

"That's you when you were young," Kalong looked down at his evil self, "He's subdued for now. You can now take care of him without worry."

I felt my tingling fingers and looked at them. Yes, I remember what I was about to do to Kalong. The little me disappeared.

"Thanks," I made the final seal and slammed into Kalong's head and heart.

He flew back into a wall and steam risen off his body. He jerked on the floor. With a last look at me he repeated what he said.

"The mind isn't safe to walk around alone," with that said, he jerked again.

A bright light came onto me.

-End Yuri's POV-

/-/-/ Yuri's Mind Closed /-/-/

(1:05 am)

Kakashi waited an hour waiting for her to wake up. He held her tighter. He noticed her hands stopped glowing with electric chi and her head stopped glowing red. He watched something pop out of her forehead.

A white rolling ball dropped to the ground. Kakashi stepped back from it wondering why it would fall out of Yuri's forehead. It unrolled itself and four legs pushed itself up.

It ran up to Kakashi and yapped at him. Kakashi stepped back. The white creature shuffled his little legs to Kakashi and bit his shoe. Kakashi grabbed the scruff of his neck and poofed to Yuri's bed.

He dropped the animal and laid Yuri on the floor. He found the futon and blankets and put her under the covers. Shuffling under the covers, the little creature lied beside Yuri.

(1:25 am)

Yuri opened her eyes and saw darkness. She sat up and adjusted her eyes to the darkness. She spotted Kakashi a few feet from her on the floor sleeping. He wasn't using a blanket. Figuring this was the only blanket in the room, Yuri put blanket over him and lied down next to him.

'I'll deal with everything else in the morning,' she thought.

* * *

The dream Yuri had was one of my crazy ass dreams. It's true, that's what happened in my dream except the guy was Mugen from Samurai Champloo. 

I have a feeling I'm going to finish soon. Like some day in September, hopefully on my birthday or something. Thanks for reading


	29. Day 9: Troublesome White Fox

Day 9: Troublesome White Fox

Chapter 29

Please be advised to get used to the cussing.

* * *

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto.

* * *

Ninth day. Tuesday. 

(11:33 am)

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Yuri-san!" a voice called out.

Yuri turned her head and shifted around. More banging occurred. Yuri sat up; she looked side to side drowsily, and lied back down.

"She must still be sleeping Sakura-chan," Naruto drooped.

"Maybe, let's see if they're at the shop. Kaka-sensei must be hiding around here somewhere."

They walked downstairs.

"Hiding? I guess he went somewhere," Yuri wrapped herself in the blanket like a cocoon.

Yuri rolled onto her stomach and crawled over to the sliding closet. She took out some clothes and began to lift up her shirt. Someone cleared their throat. She lazily looked back and blinked.

She pulled her shirt down.

"You're not hiding," she lied back down.

Kakashi was leaning on the windowsill with his head in a book.

"Are you all right?"

"Who knows."

"What happened to you? The last I saw him, he went straight into your forehead."

"Kalong? So he didn't make it out of my head?" she stretched and yawned.

"I don't know what you did but something came out," he turned a page.

Yuri jumped up.

"So he's still alive? Where is he?" she grew energized.

Kakashi pointed to the door. Yuri hopped over to the door and looked at the tied up bag on the floor. It wiggled and jumped. Yuri untied the bag open.

"Kalong is that you?" she poked its body.

The white baby fox rolled on its back. She picked him up and stared into its eyes. Silver eyes and white fur, major changes happened to him.

"You don't look like Kalong. Uh oh."

"What?"

"I think I messed up," she dropped the fox.

She ran to her closet again and went inside to reach for the purple sticker scroll. Yuri unrolled it, reread it, and looked at the white fox.

"You sure he came out of my forehead?" she looked at Kakashi.

"Yeah."

Yuri bit her lip and looked at the beast. He yipped and bit Kakashi's pants. She tried to remember what she did wrong with the jutsu.

Yuri stood up and pretended to do the jutsu. She wrapped the scroll around her wrist and got Kalong's chakra. She did the hand seals slowly. That part was right too.

'Okay. Then what did I do wrong in the dream?'

Yuri crossed her arms and sat down. She tilted her head. Kakashi looked at the scroll over her shoulder.

"Maybe you did it right and that wasn't his original color before," Kakashi tried to help.

"He went in my mind I remember that. The scroll said I was suppose to strike his forehead and heart and I did that."

"It's probably not the jutsu, it's the fox."

"There's a whole lot of maybes' to consider. It's too late now anyway."

"Why is that?"

"I don't have enough chakra to change him again. That's why I took his and used most of mine too. Now," she stood up, "I have to get back to work."

Yuri gathered her clothes and towel. Kakashi grabbed her arm.

"You said you used most of yours up right?"

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't you be tired?"

"I already rested."

"You lost a lot of chakra."

"I already know that. I'm not going to use that much today. Only a bunch of paperwork and keeping an eye on Sunny. She tends to talk to much with the customers and Deus still needs to learn some major forging rules."

"That's all?"

"Yep. I promise."

"Okay," he let go of her arm.

Yuri opened the door, "Watch Kalong for me while I'm gone. Bye bye."

Kakashi looked at the albino looking fox that was rolling around the room.

'Hope you came out for the better.'

He picked Kalong up and left the room to find his students.

/-/-/ Shop /-/-/

(12:37 pm)

"You mean she just did paperwork?" co-worker one said.

Co-worker two nodded, "Yeah, and she actually finished too!"

"She must have been in a fight last night."

"Why do you say that?" a new worker asked.

"Because whenever she's in a fight, the next day she'll be doing paperwork and all the small tasks. Because she needs to gain back her strength. Even if it's just a little slap or kick, she'll do paperwork," the first employee answered.

"Why would she do that? She could just ask Sunny to do it or just take the day off," the newb asked.

"We don't know. The boss can do whatever she wants. I think she does it because the person she beats up might come looking for her. The boss doesn't like beating up the same person twice you know. She likes a little variety in her fights. So she stays in her office doing trivial work," co-worker two answered.

"I guess that makes sense."

The three employees were on their break sitting outside the shop. Yuri walked out and looked at them.

"I knew somebody was talking about me. Liam where's Chun?"

"He's at the pond boss," Liam, co-worker one, said.

"Minty fresh go get him for me," Yuri said.

The new guy looked around and pointed at himself, "Me boss?"

"You're the new fresh guy we employed right? Go get Chun. You can't miss him. He's the really tall guy," she walked back inside.

"Why she called me 'Minty Fresh'?" he stood up.

"You're the new guy. She calls all the new guys something Fresh. She called you 'Minty' because of your green hair man. Go get Chun before I eat your food," Liam eyed his box.

Minty Fresh took his box with him and ran to the pond. Lunchtime was over.

/-/-/ Office /-/-/

(12:48 pm)

"You called boss?" Chun lowered his head to enter the door.

"Yeah. You have a few deliveries to make," Yuri looked at her list.

"What villages am I going to today?"

"You need to go to hidden villages of Grass, Waterfall, and Rain. You remember those places right?"

"Yes boss. Do I need an escort?"

"Their villages aren't fighting now. So no, you don't need an escort, for this delivery. Watch out for shinobis Chun. Some lurk around the hidden roads you use."

"Oh don't worry about me boss. I can handle anything," Chun smiled.

"Good. You want to ask if anybody wants something from those villages?"

"Sure. I'll see you in two weeks boss," he ducked his head to leave the office.

'I should get that door redone.'

/-/-/ Forest /-/-/

(12:50 pm)

"Here's you mission today…"

"Another mission?" Naruto was finally waiting for some action.

"It's a search and retrieve mission. You have to find a white fox. Don't let anyone know what you're looking for. Get to it. Goodbye," he poofed off.

"Wait! He just poofs off without a picture or anything to help us find that fox," Sakura huffed.

"Why are we looking for a white fox anyway?" Naruto asked.

"It's probably another test. Sasuke-kun, do you want to help me look at the canyon?" she batted her eyes at him.

"This is a mission. Not playtime," Sasuke jumped off to look.

'Sasuke-kun is just shy. He still needs more time,' Sakura thought.

'How did he slip away? That sneaky fox,' Kakashi thought.

He still couldn't figure out how Kalong vanished. Kakashi was holding him one minute and then zap! He disappears. Hopefully they can find him before Yuri finds out.

/-/-/ Wei Residence /-/-/

"And then we surprise them!"

"That's a bad idea," Mrs. Hatake noted.

"Hey look what's that thing outside?" Mrs. Wei pointed out the window.

They ran to the window to see an albino fox sniffing around the lemon tree in the back.

"Let's catch it and make it our pet!"

Mrs. Wei nodded and pulled out a net. The two ladies slowly walked up to the fox trying to climb the trees. Kalong was failing unsuccessfully. His little ears perked up and he turned around at the two evil eyed shadows. He squeaked.

/-/-/ Back to the Shop /-/-/

The office door slammed open and the two wives busted in.

"Yuri! We need your help!" Mrs. H cried out.

Yuri quickly stood up, "What happened?"

"Some idiot boy decided to play with a puppy and tied him up in a bag. Then he! He!" Mrs. H cried.

"What did he do?" Yuri worriedly said.

Mrs. W patted Mrs. H's back.

"He climbed up a tree and left the puppy up on a branch! We couldn't find Kakashi and his students to help and your father is afraid of heights. And we're not as strong as we used to be. You have to help Yuri!" Mrs. Wei replied.

Yuri rolled up her sleeves, "Where's the dog?"

/-/-/ Back to Kakashi /-/-/

Mrs. Hatake found his son behind a farmer's house and told him the exact thing.

"Where did he put him?" Kakashi asked.

"Um it was somewhere in the forest. But I remembered that the tree had vines growing on it."

'Two animals missing. What's next?'

Kakashi leapt off.

/-/-/ Somewhere in the Forest /-/-/

"Damn. I should've brought a ladder or something," Yuri puffed.

Yuri left all her weapons at home assuming she wasn't going to do any physical labor. Too bad she was wrong. She found the bagged puppy all the way up a very problematic tree. She couldn't walk up the tree because the moss was too slippery to walk on.

The only thing to do was use the vines. Yuri grabbed the longest vine and yanked it off. Then she jumped up and threw as hard as she can to a branch. It went over and she wrapped one end around herself. And use the other end to pull herself up.

"Once I find that boy," she pulled, "I'm going to be doing a lot of paperwork."

Yuri wrapped the other end to her leg and rested in the air.

"So much hard work over a puppy. How did this kid get up here?"

Yuri looked up at the highest branch where the jiggling bag was hanging. She sucked in some air and pulled. Kakashi spotted something off running in the forest. He ran off in that direction to see the vine tree his mother was talking about. Kakashi stared all the way up the tree and saw the bag hanging on the highest branch.

'Stupid kid.'

Kakashi walked up another tree after he saw he couldn't walk on the moss tree. He jumped off a branch and landed on the targeted tree.

"K-chan!"

He looked down and saw Yuri sitting on the branch. He dropped beside her.

"You're looking for the puppy too K-chan?"

"Yeah. How'd you get up here? I thought you wasn't going to do much today."

"I thought I wasn't going to do anything either. The mamas told me some boy put a dog in a bag and left him up on this tree. I pulled myself up here."

Kakashi looked at her, "You're worn out Yuri. Come on. Get on my back," he turned around.

/Yes! Being in the damsel in distress mode! You did good/ Inner Yuri popped out from nowhere.

Yuri climbed on his back.

'How did I do good?'

/You made yourself do all that work knowing sooner or later K-chan will come by. Then he'll do the prince thing and save you! It's the perfect plan / Inner Yuri danced.

'I never planned this from the beginning. Mrs. Hatake and mother told me. Ah crappers.'

"K-chan?"

"Mm," he jumped onto another branch.

"They set us up," she told him.

"I thought about that."

"They did. I don't think they would be wandering around deep in this forest. And I don't know how a boy could get up here."

"You're right about that."

"And the motive to this plan"

"Was to get us together," he completed her sentence.

"Which worked sort of. But how did they put a dog all the way up here?"

At last, they were underneath the squirming bag. Kakashi chucked a kunai at the rope. The bag fell and Yuri caught it. She opened it and saw…Kalong.

"K-chan! How could you lose Kalong?"

"He just slipped away."

"Kalong the curious fox. Stop making trouble," she stuffed him in the bag again.

Kakashi jumped all the way to the ground.

"Wait stop," Yuri said.

"What is it?"

"I'm dizzy," Yuri's head was spinning.

Kakashi walked for now with Yuri and Kalong on his back.

"So want to tell me that jutsu?"

"It's a jutsu that can mold someone's chakra and with the proper hand seals change the person's identity and form 360."

"Any shortcomings?"

"You need a lot of chakra. Luckily for Kalong, he had his fox powers when he turned human. So his chakra level was way above high and was easier to do the jutsu. Though I still needed to use most of my chakra too. At least he changed. Don't know why into a white baby fox though."

"Does that closet have more of those?"

Yuri whispered in his ear, "They're all Hidden scrolls. My friend gave me that scroll. That was the first time I tried it out."

Kakashi shivered in joy. She had so many secrets on her. He liked hearing her whisper to him. Kakashi kept her talking through the whole piggyback ride.

The two mothers laughed out loud in Mrs. Wei's kitchen.

"They knew it was a set up. We'll try again next time," Mrs. H held up her sake bottle.

"Who cares if they knew? They still want each other," Mrs. W held her own up.

"Kompai!"

* * *

The end of chapter 29. Hope I did good. Thanks for the reviews, my hand is feeling all better and I'm able to type now. Thanks for reading. 


	30. Day 9: Seriously Lighthearted

Day 9: Seriously Lighthearted

Chapter 30

Good lord. 30 chapters nn; This is getting ridiculous.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Ninth day. Tuesday.

(8:42 pm)

Because Yuri was tired and slightly dizzy, Kakashi put her on his back and walked back home. And because Kakashi suddenly liked Yuri whispering in his ear he walked even slower than usual just to listen. Therefore they got to Yuri's house at 8:30 and making Team 7 search for nothing.

"It's late. Where could they've been gone?" Sakura asked.

The two wives just finished cooking and the team just finished eating. Naruto wiped his mouth.

"Maybe they went to…" Naruto raised his eyebrows up and down.

Sakura hit the back of his head, "Naruto! Stop thinking like that. I think you've been hanging around Kaka-sensei too much on our free time."

Even Sasuke thought about that. Why would Kaka-sensei send them on a mission to find a white fox and then suddenly disappear? The only answer to that, which Sasuke could think of, is to get more alone time with Yuri. And well, she does read his kind of books.

'That deviant pervert,' he thought.

/Shoot! They probably already are! Why can't Sasuke-kun be like that/ Inner Sakura complained.

The door opened and closed. The people in the kitchen looked out the kitchen to see a scattering cloud. They also saw Yuri and Kakashi's shoes.

"There's the two lovers now. I can tell those are Kakashi's tracks of dust," Mrs. Hatake studied the floor.

"Who wants some mochi?" Mrs. Wei happily offered.

Kakashi poofed inside Yuri's room and set her down.

"That sure was a long walk K-chan," Yuri freed the fox.

"We went pretty far out," the only good excuse he could think of.

"Yeah," she snapped her fingers at the fox, "Speak Kalong. Speak."

Kalong jumped at her snapping fingers and yapped. Yuri pouted.

"Maybe because he's just a pup he doesn't know how to speak yet," he wasn't looking at the fox anymore.

"You're probably right. He has a mind of a baby now," she pushed Kalong away with her foot.

Kakashi sat beside her. Kalong turned its head to Kakashi and his silver eyes narrowed.

"I think he doesn't like me."

Kalong bit his hand.

"Well what can you do? You're the dog and he's the fox. There's obviously going to be some controversy between you two."

"Dogs do hunt foxes," Kakashi lifted his hand and tried to shake him off.

Kalong only growled more and send out some electricity into Kakashi's hand. Yuri grabbed Kalong away.

"Least he's still a thunder fox. That's good. But is he still my summoning animal?"

"You still have his tattoo right? It would disappear if he died or something."

Yuri blinked and lifted up her sleeve, "I almost forgot about that," she said sheepishly.

The tattoo was still there. Yuri smiled. Kakashi just eyed the creamy white skin.

"Yep still there. Hmm. I can't remember if his name was always right side up," she shrugged.

Kakashi rubbed the tattoo. Kalong watched Yuri watching Kakashi stare at her arm in fascination.

"…K-chan?"

Kakashi bent down and kissed the tattoo. Yuri did a double take. She pinched herself to see if was dreaming this or not. This was certainly not a dream within a dream.

Yuri kept her eyes wide open seeing if he was going to do anything else. He leaned toward her and pulled his mask down for a real kiss without a mask in between.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," he put his mask back up.

Yuri mentally mischievously grinned at him and pointed at him, "So that's why you was walking so slow. You were warming up before you put your hands all over me!"

He was getting bolder with Yuri now that he got used to her.

"Tell the truth K-chan."

"You're right. I do want my hands all over you," finally back to his cool self.

Yuri's eyebrow twitched, "Before you start thinking about where to unconsciously grope me. Don't forget I have things hidden on me."

Kakashi eyed her clothes, "That means I'm going to have to observe you and see where you keep them hidden," he rubbed his chin.

"Good luck with that. Here's one place to be careful of," she folded her high collar down.

Small pieces of paper were lined up in her collar. He took one out.

"Is this a-?"

The middle of the paper began to burn. BAM! A small explosion happened. Yuri coughed and wiped her face.

"Explosion tags. Cough. Kalong tried to electrocute you through the paper. K-chan?"

She looked at him lying on his back. His face or the most she could see were masked with soot and powder.

The running of many footsteps was going up the stairs. The door slammed opened. How noisy.

"Yuri didn't I tell you to keep your explosions outside the house?" Mrs. Wei nagged.

Yuri looked up at them crowding into her room. Kakashi sat up and rubbed off the powder.

"My bad. It was his fault," she pointed at Kalong.

Everyone stared down at the white fox. Looking innocent as ever. There really was a white fox, Team 7 thought.

"Y-y-you mean there really was a white fox?" Naruto asked.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Kakashi asked.

The team gave him a look. They walked away.

"Don't blame the dog Yuri. Blame yourself who showed it to him," Mrs. Wei started dragging Yuri away.

Kakashi wanted to scold the two mothers. But they didn't know what happened to Yuri last night. So he just send his scoldings telepathically. Mrs. Hatake popped in again.

"Oh yes. Kakashi, Mr. Wei wants to talk with you. He's in the other house," Mrs. Hatake almost forgot.

"Because you did that in the house you're going to be cleaning the entire house today and clean the roof tomorrow," Mrs. Wei said going down the stairs.

Yuri crossed her arms and mumbled, "He's a fox and I thought this was my house."

/-/-/ Wei Household /-/-/

(9:15 pm)

Kakashi sat down and waited for Mr. Wei to come. He waited for what seemed like eternity, which was only one minute. Mr. Wei poofed onto the couch with another bowl of strawberries.

Kakashi observed Mr. Wei. Gray mustache, gray hair pulled into a low ponytail, and he couldn't tell if this was going to be a good or bad conversation. More possibly bad.

"I've been having second thoughts about you," he set the strawberries down on the table between them.

"Why is that?"

"Not sure. Every father goes through these emotions when they have a daughter and they have to give her to another man. By the way you're looking at me tells me that you think Yuri doesn't resemble me at all."

"…" Kakashi looked away.

"Nice answer. But it's true I'm not her biological father and she knows that. I just wanted to inform you of that. Her mother doesn't have that hair color so it must of came from him."

Mr. Wei took a strawberry and threw it in his mouth.

"Have you been treating her good for the week?"

Kakashi nodded.

"And what do you think of her?" Mr. Wei slanted his eyes at him that clearly said _Answer wisely. Or you'll be regretting that you ever stepped into this house and back into Yuri's life._

Kakashi cleared his voice and said what he thought of her. Without the bad qualities if I might add. He couldn't find any bad things regarding Yuri anyway.

Mr. Wei looked at Kakashi for a long time. Kakashi stared straight at him, he couldn't back out of this now, and he was in too deep now to swim back. Mr. Wei's eyes changed to indifference.

"Yuri knows that this is no place for beginners or sensitive hearts," Mr. Wei stood up.

Kakashi stood up also. Mr. Wei led him to the door and opened it.

"She's seems serious with you and I've never seen her be serious outside work," he said.

"Don't forget when she fights," Kakashi thought out loud.

Mr. Wei smiled the first time that night.

"Good, you've seen she's capable of defending herself."

Kakashi stepped out the door and turned around. He shook Mr. Wei's large hand.

"Both wives automatically gave you their blessing. So I guess I approve of you. You seem apt. You still have a curious eye on you. If you have any questions, ask my wife. She'll tell you anything."

He pulled him closer and gave him an evil stare, "And if I hear anything bad from you. You'll deeply regret it," he said very lowly.

Mr. Wei closed the door. Kakashi sighed.

'That went…pretty smooth.'

/-/-/ At the Stairs /-/-/

(9:30 pm)

"You sure you don't need help, Yuri-san?"

"I'm good Naruto. Sooner or later I would be doing this," Yuri wiped back and forth.

"We could help you clean the rooms at least," Sakura said sitting at the top step.

"Won't be necessary. I'll clean the rooms while you're sleeping. You won't notice a thing. Unless you're too scared I'll do something to you," a gleam entered Yuri's eyes.

"It's not going to take that long cleaning your house will it?"

"I like taking my time. Go play some cards or something. Can't concentrate with you three watching me," Yuri slid over to the last railing.

"Where do you keep them?" Sakura got up.

"Downstairs kitchen drawer."

The three ran down the stairs and stayed in the kitchen.

"Yo," Kakashi poofed on the top step.

"Did he threaten you?"

"Yes. It went well."

"Glad to hear you didn't piss him off."

They were silent as they heard Naruto starting another competition.

"He gave his approval," Kakashi said.

"Approval for what?"

"Getting shackled up with you."

"Figures he would give in. Wanna get married?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first," she stopped and looked at him.

"You casually asking it makes me say no."

Yuri went back to wiping the handrail.

"So if I confessed my love for you, had happy tears in my eyes and emotion in my question, you would say yes?"

"You know that answer."

"I wouldn't seriously do that," she jumped to the bottom and went outside.

Yuri appeared on a lemon tree branch and started picking lemons. Kakashi stood under the branch.

"So you love me. Just start crying already," Kakashi put his hands in his pockets.

"I said '_If_ I confessed my love for you,' and I don't cry. There's nothing to cry about," she looked up so she didn't have to look at him.

He materialized next to her and held her shoulders. She fixed her stare at his vest pockets.

"You finished the mission Yuri. We finished escorting you home and Kalong was changed. There's nothing else left to do here."

"All you had to say was that you're leaving tomorrow," she whispered out.

"Are you coming back with us?"

"Back to Konoha? Maybe, I still have some work to do."

"Then let Deus do it."

"I need some time to think, K-chan," she stared at the lemons in her hands.

"Then you'll come to Konoha when you're done thinking."

"Maybe," she said apathetically.

"Yuri, what's wrong?" he frowned and squeezed her shoulders.

"Nothing at all K-chan."

"Usotsuki. Tell me." (Liar)

"It's just I…" she mumbled along.

Yuri's bangs hid her eyes.

"You what?"

"It's still too quick for me, you know? I mean I'm 24 years old; I still want to try some odd dreams before I get married. And plus I need to go meet someone tomorrow," she smiled up at him.

Kakashi kinked his head. Eh? He chuckled.

"You always try to make everything light Yuri. Who are you meeting?" Kakashi trusted that it wasn't some guy.

"My other pa. Right after I wash the roof off and wave you away, I'll just go on and bike up to his cottage."

"Not your step-father next door right?"

"No, he lives just a couple of miles that way," she waved off in some direction.

"Then you'll come to Konoha?"

She nodded, "Yakusoku! Then I'll go and do some dream scheming." (Promise!)

Kakashi raise a brow, "Dream scheming?"

"Yep, try to do some of my wild fantasies you know. Gots a whole list."

"Okay whatever. Why are you picking lemons in the middle of the night?"

"It's for Kalong. It's his weakness."

"He didn't seem fazed by lemons before," he helped pick some lemons.

"Tangy fruits are like aphrodisiacs to the thunder fox. That's what I heard from a ninja in thunder country remember? Well blah blah the good inner Kalong came to me in a dream blah blah blah. Then he holds up a lemon and tells me this is his weakness. So I guess oranges and limes aren't his weakness so I'm getting myself prepared for tomorrow."

'Because she's going to see her father and can't leave him with her mother,' Kakashi concluded.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

* * *

Writers block almost tried to kill me again. 

Sasuke's barely hanging in this story, I found out that Ino-pig has the same birthday as me, and that school starts Wednesday August 31st. Meaning I might not be able to get to a computer with internet, just letting you know you might have to wait a little bit longer for my next chapters.

Thanks for reading! Tell me if I got the Japanese spellings wrong.


	31. Day 10: Small Talk

Day 10: Small Talk

Chapter 31

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and that makes me sad.

* * *

Tenth day. Wednesday.

(6:31 am)

Poor Cinder-Yuri spent the whole night cleaning the house. Evil mothers. After she completed cleaning downstairs; Yuri went up to Naruto's room first. The blanket was off and wrapped around his legs, which was partly hanging off the bed. Naruto didn't notice a thing with her inside.

Sakura was easily sleeping muttering Sasuke's name. Yuri got a little irked hearing that. The last occupied room, the occupant was wide-awake, and he was quietly sitting on his bed watching her clean.

"What's in the package?" Sasuke attempting an actual conversation.

Yuri continued wiping the windows.

"You brought your katana but you leave your gift. You should've brought it with you so I can show you."

"Show me what?"

"Show how to clean your blade by yourself. But when it comes to sharpening, I'll be the one to do it."

"Why are you doing this?" he was still a little wary of her.

Sasuke saw her shrug, "Cause I don't want to see another person not take care of their weapons properly. Guess you're just going to have to wait till I come by to visit you."

They were silent the rest of the time. Yuri finished cleaning his room. She put her rag in her pocket and opened the door.

"Thanks," he said.

Was hell freezing over and my eyes were just closed? Words of gratitude reached her and Yuri looked at him. She saluted to him with two fingers.

"Thanks for the heart-to-heart moment, Sergeant Sourpuss," she cheered and quickly closed the door behind her before he took out his kunai.

'And last room to cover is my wholly sanctified room,' she turned the doorknob.

"My dear room I am back again," she opened the door.

She stared at him, "What the heck are you doing here?"

Kakashi was wrapped up in _her _blanket and in _her_ futon. Why couldn't he use his own futon? Where was his room anyway? She walked over to him and nudged him with her foot.

"K-chan get your own futon," she nudged him some more.

She gave up on him and cleaned her room. Yuri pulled the futon with the dead weight Kakashi over to the clean side of the room.

"Sleeps just like the dead and he's supposed to be a ninja. Humph," Yuri opened the window.

Cold summer air blew in and Kakashi shivered and rolled over. Yuri clapped her hands.

"All done here. Just needs some fresh air in this room, I'll leave the window open for now, and start working on that roof," Yuri said not even noticing the shivering guy.

Yuri turned around to hear him groaning awake. He sat up sleepily and looked at her.

"I was having the best dream ever then it turned really cold," he said groggily.

"Dreaming in my room I think not, K-chan. Now what are you doing sleeping in my room?"

Kakashi lied back down and covered himself, "Well no one showed me my room. I figured yours was the best option. You're not using it. I'm going back to sleep. Plus it's…" he mumbled back to sleep.

Yuri knitted her brow; shrugged at his cuteness, and jumped out the window to finish her last chore. She didn't know why but she liked his answer.

/-/-/ Back at the Slide /-/-/

(12:02 pm)

Team 7, Kakashi, and Yuri were at the slide. Back to saying goodbyes again.

"Once again let's try this again. Thanks for taking me home guys. I didn't know staying only a week would be filled with blah blah blah. Thanks again," she waved her hand around.

This time Team 7 wasn't gloomy like the last time they tried to say goodbye. Hugs, kisses, or crying were not inserted into this scene. Team 7 left them alone and jumped to the other side.

"You're coming back to Konoha right after you visit your other father right?" he asked her.

"I did promise you K-chan. What are you gonna do if I don't come?" she put her hands on her hips and looked smuggedly cute standing there.

Hey don't look at me, that's what Kakashi thought.

"I'll just kidnap you and bring you to Konoha," he easily said.

"Should I start writing the ransom note then?" Yuri smiled.

Kakashi pulled her to him. On the other side of the canyon, they heard the team's catcalls.

"Oooooh woo! Woooo! Woo! You go Kaka-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

Yuri and Kakashi laughed and he pulled his mask down again. Naruto squinted and looked at Kakashi. Naruto jumped up and down.

"Naruto if you keep jumping like that, I'm going to push you down the slide," Sakura said.

"But! But! Look he's taking off his mask!"

Their heads turned to Kakashi's head, snaps crackles and pop! Being a mile away doesn't help see what he looks like.

"I can't see his face. He turned his back to us," Sakura drooped.

They finished soul kissing and Kakashi looked at her.

"I think I missed that third kiss. How about a fourth one?"

Yuri grinned, "Now that's something I can agree with."

"Three days," he said.

"Three days for what?" she was confused.

"That's how long I'll wait, then I'll kidnap you," he stated.

Yuri stepped back from him. Kakashi held her hand.

'See K-chan in action or see action later? This is a tough decision,' she thought.

"Well I'll do my best not to be late K-chan. I see your students are waiting for you on the other side. I'll see you when I see you. Try not to miss me too much," she shook his hand.

Kakashi stepped near the edge barely touching her hand. Kakashi was the last one that went down the slide. Yuri waved when he was on the other side. They waved back and hopefully didn't forget how to get to Konoha.

* * *

Smuggedly isn't a word and soul kissing is just a French kiss. 

I don't know why but Writer's block just keeps on sleeping over at my house. This is the shortest chapter I ever done. But thank god I finished.

Thanks for reading.


	32. Day 10: Time with my Daddy

Day 10: Time with my Daddy

Chapter 32

* * *

Disclaimer: No owns Naruto.

* * *

Tenth day. Wednesday.

(1:21 pm)

Klackedy. Klack. Klack. That's what a bicycle sounds like to me. And those were the sounds that were echoing off the trees beside the birds and the bees.

Yuri was peddling through the forest to her other father's house. You see Mrs. Wei divorced Yuri's real father and married Mr. Wei, the retired smith who eats strawberries, when Yuri was ten years old. Yuri wanted to keep her old last name but Mrs. Wei wouldn't have any of that.

Yuri's real father was an expert counter guerrilla and a legendary ex-leader of a band of people who gave their services to anyone wanting to solve or make cryptograms or cryptographic systems. The Kages were always asking him for any hints of missing-nins because he mostly worked with them. Kureshima Hayashi doesn't betray any of his clients evil or good. So you might say he makes friends with everybody and stays on the neutral. (Cryptography-the enciphering and deciphering of messages in secret code or cipher. Counter guerrilla-a guerrilla who is trained to thwart enemy guerrilla operations)

He lives smack dab in the middle of the forest. Not too far away for Yuri to visit her old man. Luckily Kakashi didn't have to meet both fathers. Now I'm wondering which one will lead Yuri down the aisle of holy matrimony, if I ever get that far.

Baby Kalong sitting in the basket on her purple bicycle was excited going on a trip. Yuri back in her shorts and sandals also had a box of sweet rice flour in the basket.

"Kalong, we're going to meet someone. Just to warn you, he can be pretty odd at times but he's still my father. So you have to be nice to him or he'll hang you up in a tree," she said to an ignoring white fox.

"I miss our chats Kalong. When will you start talking? Wonder if I have to train you to talk too. I hope not."

/How long are we going to stay this time? If he asks us to go on another hiking, just say hell no, don't want to go through that again/ Inner Yuri voiced her opinion.

'Don't worry about that. He finished that already, he's not going to do that again, unless there's something like gold up in the mountains.'

Inner Yuri was referring to the time when just a two-day hike turned out to be a two-week adventure. Kureshima Hayashi, the name I just gave him, pretended they got lost so he could try the hot springs in the snowy mountains. Yuri gave him a good bashing on that one.

He is the adventurous type. He likes to try everything once, that's where Yuri got her daredevil instincts from, and is pretty lazy when he can't think of anything to do.

'Should've brought a radio with me,' she thought getting off her bike.

She put the bike on her shoulder and started walking around. Why didn't she use her bicycle? Because Mr. Kureshima planted booby traps like land mines around his house to keep away any solicitors who ask for any customs.

Yuri caught the leaping Kalong before landing on the ground. An exact spot for strangers to fall into a pit, with a net and underneath the net was scorpions. Yes what a weirdo. Should've used snakes instead.

Yuri breathed, "Kalong don't do things like that. You have to look where you leap. Not leap and see the sky 6 feet under."

Kalong just yipped. She set her bike next to the door. Finally making it to the door, she kicked the door open, flicked off her sandals, and went into the kitchen.

His Japanese house was completely and I mean completely empty. No furniture, rugs, or lights anywhere besides the kitchen filled with cooking stuff. Kureshima Hayashi was a lazy man surprising he doesn't get fat. In the woods, it's always warm at night so he constantly leaves the doors and windows open.

"Yo! Daddy-o! I'm here!" she yelled out.

He zipped on in pretty quick in there and hugged her.

"Ooh! Wee! Yuri, you finally visit me! Let me look at you girl!" he held her hand and twirled her around.

"I see you're still up and about," Yuri looked at him swirly eyed.

The 55-year-old man looked healthy as an ox and smart as a fox. A few gray hairs appeared in his light and dark blue spiky hair. His black Harry Potter look alike glasses were on top of his head and his eyebrows were thin and small and were high on his head. Making him look like he has smaller eyes and looks always surprised. His 6 foot 6 inch frame towered over her.

"Yes sirree! I like it! I like it! You look nice. Sure do, you look bur ti ful!" he shouted.

"Thanks for the-"

He touched her cheek, "Girrl! Somethin' musta happened to you. You're glowing today."

He clapped his hands, snapped his fingers, and pointed at her.

"Wait, wait. I got it. You finally listened to me and put on some makeup, didn't ya?" he grew a wide smile, "Did you say 'yes' to a _man_? I bet that's it, you got yourself a man! I knew the makeup would bring all the boys to your yard," he crossed his arms and nodded.

Yuri went along with it, "I guess you're assumptions are correct. But I didn't wear any mak-"

Mr. Kureshima threw his hands up in the air, "I'm right. I knew it! I knew it! I always told you, you still are a pretty pretty princess," he slapped her back.

Yuri shook her head and opened the box of sweet rice flower. Hayashi looked over her shoulder and gasped.

"Yuri, is that what I think I think?" he had sparkles in his eyes.

"Yep! You didn't have any the last time I came here. So I brought a box myself. I should make you do this yourself."

"B-b-but, I know you make the best! I can cook to save my life but I know I can't make those sweet things taste so good as yours."

/Geez, once a woman comes along. They suddenly don't know how to cook. Boke/ Inner Yuri complained. (Boke-dumbass)

"Well thanks for the compliment," Yuri poured the flour and some water into a bowl and started to whisk.

Mr. Kureshima sat on the floor and eyed the fox hiding behind Yuri's legs. He crawled over and picked Kalong up by the scruff.

"Now what do we have here! Yuri how could you? This must be the other reason of why you're glowing."

She turned around, "His name is Kalong. He can get pretty cute when he wants to be."

"You're not supposed to get a cat until your hussy dies off, you're 60 years old, and no one comes to visit you, Yuri."

"Dad, it's 'hubby' not 'hussy.' And he's not a cat, he's a fox."

He shrugged, "It has eyes, ears, and a tail. They all look the same to me."

The dough was ready to be molded now. She started stacking up each piece.

"Find anything to do?" she asked him.

"I'm trying to do something. I won't tell if you won't tell but…" he looked around and waved her over.

No one was around for miles, I hoped. Yuri came closer.

"Trying to do my kinjutsu (forbidden jutsu) again," he whispered to her.

She scoffed, "You shouldn't be doing that. You know what happened last time you tried to do it. You couldn't get in or out of bed for a month. Your chakra's going to close up again if you do it."

Hayashi stroked Kalong.

"I'm tired doing genjutsus, ninjutsus got boring, and I could make up some new taijutsus. But I'm bored of that too if no ones going to watch me show off. So what else to do but practice my kinjutsu!" Hayashi beamed.

"Don't get killed during the process," she murmured.

"Name."

"What name?"

"What's his name that got you glowing?"

"It's Kakashi. Remember? You're the one that started the whole 'Let's have our babies get married!' arranged marriage thing," she pulled out an iron wok.

Hayashi rubbed his chin, "I always said the Hatakes were a perfect match for us Kureshima's. Yep yep!" he laughed out loud.

Hayashi still and always will think of Kureshima Yuri and not Wei Yuri.

"Whatever you say," she separated the sticky dough with a pair of chopsticks.

"So! So! How is my chosen future son-in-law? He must be doing fine if you agreed to marry him."

"Hey, we didn't say we're going to get married," she took the frying dough out of the wok.

"Ah but you're thinking about it. It must be my son-in-law, he just needs to find the perfect time to propose, cause you know the man must always propose. That's how it's always been done. Sure do!"

"Whatever you say," she put the fried doughs back into the wok with sugar and water.

"You better tell me if he hits you or anything. I'll come and beat him up for you," he put his fists up.

'Where have I heard that before?' she rolled her eyes.

(9:45 pm)

The father, daughter, and white fox where lying on the floor staring up at the dark ceiling.

"You know what's weird?' Mr. Kureshima asked with his hands under his head.

"What?"

"People who fold their dirty clothes. I mean they're going to just going to wash them anyway. It just doesn't make sense," he took a sip out of his sake cup.

"I guess you can say that's weird. But what's funny is training a llama to spit at people when they pet it," Yuri took her sip and set it back down on the floor.

"What the heck is a 'hiccup' llama?"

"Why are you asking me what a llama is? You said llama first," apparently she was slightly drunk.

Kalong was growling near the open doors. Yuri sat up.

"Kalong who's out there? If you jump out there, don't get yourself blown up by the landmines."

"Jump. Landmines. Blown gotcha'," he jumped off into the night.

Yuri looked around, if she didn't say it, and that wasn't Daddy speaking in tongues, then that must mean Kalong spoke his first words.

"Least he finally said something," she sobered herself up and walked to the closet.

She put the essentials on her, kunais, pouch, knives, and whatever she could fit on her. Mr. Kureshima passed out. Oh well, she could take care of it. Whatever it was.

Yuri stepped out of the house and looked out. It was already dark, Kalong went off, and now she would have to look for him too. With any luck, he didn't fall into a trap. She sensed something. Yuri turned her head to the left.

'Who's out here?'

"Kalong! Where'd you go?" she called out, stepping carefully remembering the traps.

It was a warm night out tonight, a cool wind brushed past her, while a falling leaf blocked her vision for a second. That's when she saw the yellow glow between the trees. Her heart skipped a beat, wishing she had some shoes on now, her feet were bare and wasn't going to go back and make a ruckus now.

Yuri warily followed the glow. As she came closer, she heard Kalong's growls and trees cracking. She entered the clearing and wow, she didn't expect this at all, Kalong had put up an electric barrier around a man. And it wasn't Kakashi either.

She smiled baring her teeth to the man, he sighed and gave a small smile, and Kalong sparked some more.

"I know who you are," she sang.

"Have we met?" he said smoothly.

She studied her fingernails, "This reminds me of a somewhat similar situation."

He looked at her for a moment and thought to himself, 'She does seem familiar.'

"Though the scene was much darker than this and it was pouring hard outside," she nodded.

He recalled something like that in his mind; he couldn't remember that day, other than for the fact that he never forgets anything.

"Who are you?" he said darkly.

Yuri walked up to the barrier; "Guess I did clonked you to the head pretty hard."

His eyes slanted more, "What do you mean?"

'Seriously he acts just like Kalong.'

"Okay, Kalong let him go. If you're wandering around here, you might as well stay at the empty house," she turned around and started walking away.

Kalong snorted blowing up dust and flicked his tail. The barrier disappeared and it was back to being dark. He pranced away, the man followed, and Yuri led the way.

/-/-/ Back at the Empty House /-/-/

(12:45 am)

Mr. Kureshima finally sobered himself up to look at the man.

"What do you want?" he said.

Yuri looked at her dad, "You know him?"

"Hell nah. Now did you get lost at the fork in the road? I bet you just went right in the middle," Mr. Kureshima poured the man a drink.

The man dug threw his pockets and slid a paper face down his way. Kureshima looked down at it and looked at him again.

The man cleared his throat, "I heard there was someone that could read these," he patted the paper.

"Guess you head correct," Kureshima leaned back.

"Well can you read it?" he asked.

Yuri and Kalong watched the two males sit in front of each other. They waited. Kureshima folded his arms.

"Can you?" he asked again.

"How can read anything if I'm in the freaking dark? Are you just trying to make me blinder?" a vein popped up in his head.

"Oh sorry," he bowed and took out a flashlight.

And then there was light. Kureshima flipped the paper over.

"That's it. How boring," Kureshima pushed the paper back to him.

"What. What did it say?"

"Oh you're gonna die in seven days."

The man's face paled.

"It really says that? Hey," Yuri looked at the paper.

The man clicked off his flashlight and slowly stood up. They looked up at him wondering what he was going to do next. He swayed out to the door; Kureshima got up and pulled him to the floor.

"People can't take a joke nowadays. Kidding little man. It said to meet at the slide," he shook his head.

The young man tried to turn his head but his face was flat on the floor. Kureshima had his foot on his head. He looked at Yuri. She sat up straighter.

"Take this boy to the slide Yuri. Bet he doesn't know where that is either."

"Right now?" she tilted her head.

Shiny demon eyes appeared in the dark. She shivered and scrambled back to the wall and sweat dropped. Kalong was wise not to mess with this one.

"Yea, right now will do," she said.

The eyes turned off. Kureshima walked to the edge of the door.

"Yuri, you better not lose him," he said and vanished.

Yuri sighed dejectedly and looked at the young man. Just a plain looking boy and a plain looking task.

"Come on, Fresh Bread. Let's see what's so important at the cliff," Yuri got up and put on her shoes.

She picked up her bike, Kalong jumped inside the basket, and sniffed towards the woods.

Fresh Bread followed her, "You better stick close to me Bread. You might fall into a pit of scorpions around here."

Fresh gulped and stayed as close as he could. When they were out of the danger zone, she set her bike down and climbed on, she looked back at him.

"Get on, don't want you passing out to whatever occasion you're going to," Yuri patted the seat behind her.

He slowly got on. Wimp. She sped off and he took hold of her shoulders. She didn't like this; she rolled her shoulders around, removed her hands from the handlebars, and put his hands around her stomach before peddling into a tree.

They were silent most of the way. When there was some moonlight shining through he finally said something.

"My name is Hirokawa," he said against the wind blowing in his face, he spitted a leaf out of his mouth.

'Pretty average,' she thought, "Nice to meet you Fresh Bread."

"Why you keep calling me 'Fresh Bread'?"

"Habit with new employees," she shrugged.

"But I'm not your employee," no really.

"As I said bad habit. So who sends a letter to a guy like you?"

/-/-/ At the Cliff /-/-/

(3 in the freaking morning)

Yuri yawned out loud and stretched.

"This person better have a good reason to come here," she leaned back on a tree.

A couple minutes later, a hooded figure appeared at the edge. Hirokawa stiffened up when he or she started walking up to him. Yuri watched the figure hug Hiro.

'Looks like a reuniting pair of lovers. How dumb,' she sighed and cycled away.

She missed K-chan already.

Mini-Flashback

"Yuri, you better not lose him," he said and vanished.

End BackFlash

/I think he was talking about something else/ Inner Yuri stroked her chin thoughtfully.

'What do you mean?'

/I can't believe I can be stupid at times like this/ she pinched between her eyes.

'Well I'm waiting,' she skidded in front of her house.

/He's talking about Kakashi! Good kami, help my other self see the light/ she threw her hands up.

Yuri popped in her room and started gathering some things.

"Okay, I see now. Like in that one book, where they keep saying stuff and those other people finally figure out in the end that they were the killer. That was a good book."

/Good to know education wasn't wasted on us huh/

'Quit being sarcastic.'

Yuri pulled out a pen and three pieces of paper.

"And now time to write the conclusion!" she started scribbling down some stuff starting with Dear and ending with your loving daredevil.

She licked the three envelopes and made a face, "Next time I'll have Kalong do the licking."

Kalong shifted his head to her, "Licking."

Yuri petted him, "Good white fox."

She threw her bag on her back and picked up Kalong. Yuri opened the window took one last look and petered out.

/-/-/ A House /-/-/

(5:01 am, the crack of dawn)

Shuffle, shuffle, and shove. Tam tam tam. Rolls over. Thud thud thuds. Sits up and looks at the dark figure.

"Err. Who's ya mother?" she muttered.

She smirked, "Niaka, get your butt up."

"My runway model that made me millions. Glad to see you break into my house. Now what the hell are you doing here?" Niaka pulled her black blankets around her shoulders.

"I didn't break in, the door was unlocked, and I thought you might've gotten robbed or something," Yuri grinned.

"You're here because…?"

"Need a place to stay maybe?" Yuri's eyebrows rose and looked off.

Niaka shot her hands off and slapped them on Yuri's face.

"Pause, hold right there! I'm having some inspiration again," she dove her hand under her pillow and pulled out her camera and started shooting.

Blank face.

'I think I should've just went to Sakura's house instead,' Yuri saw different colored circles.

"This will look fan-tabulous in the new collection!"

"A new collection?"

"Damn right! A whole new vision occurred to me," she waved her hand across her view.

Stars appeared in her eyes. Yuri saw some dollar signs in there too.

'Yep, should've went to Sakura's.'

Another wave of colorful polka dots showed up.

* * *

Kureshima-mixed the two words, ureshii and akuma, together and you get the "Happy devil." 

This chapter was much easier to type but since school starts I have to be a procrastinator. I keep making Yuri meet all these guys, I can't help myself, and my subconscious doesn't want me to finish. But I must finish, preferably before my birthday and also Ino-pig's birthday. Yuck, why couldn't I have been born on Kakashi's birthday? vv

Thanks for waiting and reading. Ja ne!


	33. Day 11: Talk and Okonomiyaki

Day 11: Talk and Okonomiyaki

Chapter 33

* * *

Disclaimer: Battling it out for Naruto is so much hard work. I put the creator and myself in a Battle Royale scenario. In the end, we would have went against each other and by then we would be so tired we would dropped dead in the game. But I would've won cause I fell last. Too bad it wasn't real.

* * *

Eleventh day. Thursday.

(12:43 pm)

"Man I'm starving. Make me lunch Yuri!" Niaka drum rolled on the table.

Yuri scoffed, "I ain't damn your slave. Make it yourself."

"Who slept in whose house now?"

"Hey, I didn't exactly sleep here. It doesn't count; we've been awake since sunrise. I don't owe you jack. Crack."

Stomachs rumbled. They both stared at each other until Niaka shot another picture of Yuri. Yuri sighed and got up.

"Fine, I'll make something."

Niaka put her sign for victory up and cherry blossoms came falling down. A string was plucked from some Japanese instrument. Hmm, there were no cherry blossoms in Niaka's backyard. She probably threw them up in the air to look cooler.

"I'll just head into the darkroom so I can see these pictures I took," Niaka frolicked down the hall.

"I thought Jakatta said she was lazy too," Yuri said and went to make something.

/-/-/ Bridge /-/-/

(12:56 pm)

"Where is Kaka-sensei? He wasn't this late," Naruto stretched.

"Maybe it was Yuri-san that was getting him here somewhat on time," Sakura.

"He's depressed," Sasuke leaned back on the railing.

I made Sasuke speak again. Yippers. The two talk-a-lots looked Sasuke. Hearts appeared in Sakura's eyes.

'Sasuke-kun's so smart! Not like Naruto.'

"Sasuke-kun you're so right! Kaka-sensei fell for Yuri-san bad. That's why he didn't say a word when we were coming back to Konoha," Sakura concluded.

"Hmm, I'll try the extra lemony spicy ramen today and then the spicy spicy udons tomorrow. Yep," Naruto rubbed his stomach.

The other two stopped looking at him in exasperation.

'Dobe.'

/-/-/ In Bed /-/-/

(1:03 pm)

Kakashi took the pillow off his face to stare up at the ceiling.

'Wonder what Yuri's doing. I miss her already and it's only been half a day,' he groaned.

He rolled to his stomach and looked at the picture frame with Yuri. He didn't have Team 7's picture yet; he didn't know them that much yet. He sighed again. Thank Rui to blow up her picture for himself and Kakashi.

/We need to get up or they'll start yelling again/

'They always yell.'

/True. But Yuri would possibly yell too/

'If she was ever like Naruto yes.'

He did another heartfelt sigh with his thoughts overflowing with Yuri. Kakashi rolled off the bed and slithered to the bathroom. Only 48 more hours left.

/-/-/ Niaka's House /-/-/

(6:00 pm)

Slamming down on the table was a large bottle of…an alcoholic drink.

"Let's get this party started! Ho yeah!" Jakatta put four cups on the table.

"It's only a slumber party," Yuri bemused.

"I don't think she was listening to that part when I called her on the phone," Na-Na said.

Drinks went all around and time for some girl talk. Now all we need is some guys listening into the conversation.

"So," Jakatta sipped on her sake, "Who's getting married first? Yuri or Niaka?"

Yuri choked on her drink and Niaka spurted out her tequila.

"What the hell are you talking about? No one's getting married, someone must be pretty high to say _I'm_ getting married, don't know where you got that idea. I mean look at me, do you think I have time for a guy now that I'm raking up the bills. Anyways I have pretty high standards before I think about dating a guy," Niaka quarreled.

"Yeah, what she said," Yuri backed her up too.

"Okay then, then what are those 'standards'?" Jakatta looked at Niaka.

Niaka growled at her, "Well, he doesn't have to know about fashion but knows what he likes. Two, he has to be different. Three, he has to protect me like as a bodyguard. Four, he wouldn't mind waiting hand and foot for me. And basically I would be the seme in the relationship."

The other three women talked to each other.

"So she wants one wringed around her pinky," Yuri commented.

"Like a dog," Na-Na said.

"She couldn't be the seme, she can't even control her models to stay with her," Jakatta said.

All three nodded. Niaka popped a vein.

"You weren't even listening!"

"Anyways what's Yuri's 'high standards'?" Na-Na asked.

"Mine? I like the ones Niaka said."

Niaka beamed, "See? At least someone understands me."

"Yeah I would want to be the seme at the beginning just to test him you know if he could handle me. I want someone who knows that he doesn't have to fill up the silence with idle chatter. Just talk about anything and do nothing. I don't care about the fashion. Just want someone who understands," Yuri put her head in her hand and sighed.

"Those aren't high standards. Those are impossible standards for a male to have. I know, I've met a lot of men in my life and I didn't see anyone exactly like my 'high standards' list. Kami didn't make life as easy as making kool-aid here. Even if the guy doesn't fit the list, as long as you know you want him, you take him before anyone else snatches him away. There's always at least one good man for you and don't be looking at your standards list to see if he's the one. It's all in the heart or the soul that figures it out sooner or later. So here's a lesson to remember ladies, don't start thinking of the 'What if he's…' question just do it," Jakatta said with all-knowing like knowledge.

The three were silent and thought, 'She must be drunk.'

"So then Yuri, who was that guy I saw that put his arm all over you at the show?"

"I thought you went to go to the after party," Yuri's eyes slanted.

"I came back to tell Na-Na where the party was at. Then I saw you putting your arm through his as you took a picture. You had to pick the one with a mask. He's hot; too bad I'm not 23 years younger. I would've had him eating out of my hand by now," Jakatta and Na-Na nodded.

"How do you know Jakatta? He wears that mask like 24/7," Niaka asked.

"Oh I have seen men like him. You should know that when I was your age, geez that makes me sound really old, I used to be pimpin all the guys. You should've seen me in action! I was the best and didn't even have to use any jutsus or that sort. This body is all natural."

"Good thing you're not 23 years younger then," Yuri sipped her drink.

"I would be competition with all of you if I was," she grinned.

"Quit bragging Jakatta. It's bad for your karma," Na-Na.

"Sorry I don't believe in that crap. Just believe in destiny," she took out a cig and lit it up.

"Same thing," Niaka said.

"But I can't believe you Niaka, why him?" Jakatta said him with a snort.

"Nani?" she blinked.

"You're the one that requested that song to Maito Gai am I right?" she blew out some smoke.

Na-Na and Yuri choked, the caterpillar man, no freaking way! Niaka blushed.

"Why would I request anything on the radio? That's ridiculous you must've been high that night," Niaka waved her hand.

"I thought I heard you say that one night that you liked Mojofly's 'Even If' song."

Niaka shook her head and her glasses fell off. She picked them back up again.

"So? That doesn't mean anything."

"I heard that song too. It was requested to Maito Gai from some unknown person. Maybe I should hint at him that someone likes him. I think he'd go ecstatic," Yuri grinned.

"Hell no! Don't do that," Niaka panicked.

"Why are you panicking? I thought you said you didn't request anything on the radio," Na-Na had a sly grin on her face.

Niaka started to sweat, "Um. Damn it. I don't have an excuse for that one," her head dropped to the table.

"So you like Maito Gai so what? Yuri likes a one-eyed no face man at least you can see Gai's face," Na-Na said.

"Now. How are we going to get that bumbling shiny man to notice our dark fashion-ella?" Jakatta asked.

"Do one of those stupid scenarios with two people meeting. It usually works. Like just happening to be at the same place looking at the same thing. Then one of them starts the conversation and boom. The romance has started," Na-Na's eyes lit up with hearts.

Jakatta looked at the hearty eyed girl, "Don't pay attention to her. That's her fantasy that will never come true. I guess the only people who won't have a man is my poor Na-Na and I trained her since forever," she sighed.

Na-Na glared at the older woman. Jakatta's face was tinting red now from too much drinks.

"Jakatta you don't even got a man!" Na-Na said back.

"I had enough men to last me a lifetime and then some. I married 5 guys already and they all died. Husband number one died and left me very happy. Number two was also rich and he died and left me happy. Hubby number three and four were the same. Hubby number four was a complete mistake. Took my damn money. When I see him, I'm going to beat the crap outta him," Jakatta punched her fist.

"Anyways, I'm going out. Need some fresh air," Yuri got up from her spot.

"Where you going?"

"Anywhere not here. I think I'm going to sleep somewhere else tonight. You three are too much for my intelligent mind," Yuri grabbed her bag.

Jakatta threw an empty bottle at her head and scored. A lump was forming already as Yuri felt the back of her head.

"Intelligent mind, my ass. You should've dodge the bottle if you're so intelligent," Niaka high-fived Jakatta.

"Damn you Jakatta. You should've been born a man," she muttered.

Jakatta grinned, "I know. That's what my ma and pa were saying."

"Yuri, don't forget to come back so I can start working on my next show," Niaka said.

"Yeah. Yeah. See you when I see you," Yuri waved and closed the door.

Yuri heard more scenarios from Na-Na while Jakatta was laughing at all of them.

"Now where shall I head to next?" she jumped onto the roof.

It was still early, only 7:15; she wandered around through alleyways and looked for a place to eat. Luckily by the time her stomach was growling, she found a small stand and she put her bag down to fill the last empty seat.

"Welcome! You're very lucky because tonight my going to cook my special okonomiyaki!" said the withered old, but cheery chef.

The other two people that occupied the other seats cheered. She looked at them; one that sat next to her was very large and had big spiky white hair and the one farthest from her was some man in a business suit. He pulled his tie out.

The big spiky one started to speak, "Well since this must be some kind of special occasion we must know everyone's name."

/Weirdo. We don't need to do this/ Inner Yuri complained.

"I'm Jiao and I'll be cooking for you tonight," Jiao the chef chuckled.

"Hamada," the business suit said.

"I'm Jiraiya!" the bulky man next to Yuri shouted out.

He didn't need to shout. The guys were looking at her now waiting for her name.

"Yuri," she said.

Jiraiya gasped, "I didn't know such a pretty lady was going to dine with us tonight!" he took a hold of Yuri's hand.

'Well I am sitting next to you. Must be part blind on his left eye or something,' Yuri thought.

Hamada looked at her too, he squinted at her, and "Aren't you that new model?" he said slowly.

Jiraiya looked at her again and smacked his forehead, "Why yes! I told myself she looked familiar. The Chrysanthemum collection right? We're lucky tonight guys, dining with a model. This is pretty grand."

Yuri pulled her hand out of his, "Yeah. It was only a one time thing though."

So Jiao made his special food, the three men talked, Yuri put in some of her two cents, and everything went smoothly. It was closing time for Jiao and Yuri didn't know she sat there for four hours talking. Hamada left with her autograph. Jiraiya looked at her again and looked at her bag.

"By the way of your bag looks, it looks like you need a place to stay," he said.

"Um," Yuri looked around; she really didn't want to go with this big old man.

"I can't."

"Why? You need a place to stay. Jiao and I share a place to stay with an empty room. What's the harm in sleeping in a bed tonight?" he put his hand on her shoulder.

"For one thing, you're an old man that might be some kind of stalker slash rapist slash murderer. I can't take my chances with those things in mind."

"I'm not any of those things! I may not be any of those things but I know I'm just an ero-senin!" he put his fist to his heart.

Oh no, Yuri turned around and started walking.

"I'm only telling the truth and we still need to wait for Jiao."

"An ero-senin is even worse," she turned around.

"On my words, I swear I will not do anything senin-like tonight," he nodded.

She glared up at him and saw Jiao walking over to them. He didn't look like a pervert. If he doesn't mind sleeping in a house with a super pervert she can too.

"Okay then."

"Great! Come one Jiao. We need to show Yuri her room where she can sleep tonight."

Jiao beamed. Maybe he was super pervert too. She might not get any sleep with two ero-senins in the house.

/We'll kick their ass if they do anything/

'You're right.'

Yuri waited for Jiao to sleep and he did. She waited for Jiraiya to sleep and he didn't. He was in the kitchen writing on some notepad. She was not going to sleep until he did. Yuri sat down at the table. She didn't trust him too much.

"What'cha writing?"

"My next volume. It's going to be better than the last."

"What's the title?"

"The Icha Icha series. You wouldn't know of it."

Yuri pulled out her own book and put it on the table.

"You mean you wrote this?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you were a fan," Jiraiya signed the cover.

"I didn't really want an autograph, but oh well. So! Can I help?" she always wanted to help someone right a book, it was written on her things to do list.

Jiraiya's eyes gleamed and looked thoughtfully at her.

"Well," he rubbed his chin still looking at her, "I'm at the climax and need a…scene."

"You mean a sex scene?" she grinned.

Jiraiya took hold of her hands again with tear-filled eyes, "You're the only one that understands me!"

"Let's get to it then. Which character is in it? Naomi or Pachinko?"

He smiled, "I shouldn't really give out all the details but since you're helping me write it. Both of them are dating the same guy but they don't know that yet. Shinosuke, the guy they're dating, is going to confront them both."

"And instead of breaking up with one of them. They want to share him right?" she asked.

"Oh you're good. Okay let's start off here…"

/-/-/ Ichiraku, the ramen shop /-/-/

(6:59 am)

"Okay and then she pulls him to her. And then," Yuri slurped up some noodles.

Jiraiya was scribbling it down quickly and nodded, "And then…?"

"Dang this is good. I should try making this," Yuri stated.

"And then?" he said.

The two stayed up all night still doing the sex scene. Jiraiya should probably make this scene a chapter all by itself. This scene had more pages to fill up a chapter. Jiao left early to stock up his stand. They decided to work over this over some breakfast. They chose Ichiraku because it was close and opened early.

"Then Pachinko in ecstasy clawed his back or something like that," she waved her hand to the waitress for the bill.

He scribbled some more, "Yes. Yes. I know how to turn that into a masterpiece! Okay, I think I've gotten enough inspiration just by looking at you. I can finish this," he got up and started walking out.

'What? He just walks off and leaves me!'

/And leaves us the bill too. Ero-senin/ Inner Yuri grumbled.

She paid the bill and ran up to catch up to him. Yuri looked around.

'Damn him. I wanted to know when he's going to put it on the shelves,' she kicked up a piece of rock.

Yuri had her bag with her already. She looked back inside to see that she had spent 65 hours without seeing K-chan. Seven hours left to kill and she needed something else to do.

"I miss K-chan. Wonder what he's doing right now?"

/Probably starving himself/

'Maybe you're right,' she grinned.

* * *

I hate this chapter, took me forever. Thank you Alex for the idea. Thanks for reading. Trying to speed this up. I have 48 hours to finish this. Ja! 


	34. Day 12: I really hate Clichès

Day 12: I really hate Clichés

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I'm sad; I don't own any of these hot characters.

* * *

Twelfth day. Friday.

(7:30 am)

Yuri's POV

Yep, so here I am. Flour all the way up to my elbows and it feels good. Feels good to be back in Konoha. Making food is a favorite hobby but kneading dough is a pain. Before and after doing this part is easy.

Where am I and what am I doing, you ask? I…convinced the head chef in some famous bakery. I didn't pay attention to the name just the food. And their bread was delicious. I wanted to know how I could make this.

The head chef with his weird accent of which he mentioned was French. I don't know what this 'French' was but I'm guessing he thinks of himself as some kind of great pastry.

How'd I convince him? I said, "I'll work for free for three hours." Seeing how I had 3 hours left after this till I meet K-chan. I failed to understand his French accent when it turned even heavier with 'errs', 'acs', and 'eu's'. That's all I could hear when he started speaking in gibberish. It looked like happy gibberish though; one of his assistant chefs came by and interpreted what the head chef was saying.

"He says that 'Finally! Someone willing to work! I work with a bunch of amateurs I tell you!' He doesn't really mean that it's only the new student he's training," the assistant said to me.

Hmm, okay. I meet all kinds of people. I shouldn't be surprised by this one. The Head Chef, his name was Pierre and you had to roll those r's or he won't even look at you, I can't roll my r's. Rolling r's is my speech impediment.

So I just called him Master P, no I wasn't kissing ass here; I just couldn't roll those dang r's. He beamed at that, forgot about his student-in-training, and showed me how to make that tasty bread.

"This is one of favorites, ma cherie. Very difficult to make but you also have hands of an experienced chef. You'll be happy to know this is mon family's traditional recipe and I'll be happy to know someone wants to learn something," Master P glared at his workers.

Did he call me a cherry? Yes, definitely a weird guy with magic hands in the kitchen. I watched him and copied his moves and after painfully wasting possibly 30 minutes kneading a piece of dough, he at last did something else. I didn't think it was too difficult just took very long to do.

I rubbed my floured hands on the apron Master P gave me and waited for the bread to finish baking in the oven. I looked at the fancy clock on the fancy wall. I used two hours of my time making bread. It was nine already.

Fours left, I'm getting pretty antsy meeting K-chan. See look, my fingers are twitching either I'm antsy or something's heading my way unexpectedly. I helped the other workers and student-in-training train just to pass the time. The oven dinged and it looked, insert a heavy sigh here, heavenly.

Master P and everyone else working there crowded around the large counter in the middle of the kitchen. There were two plates, Master P's bread and mine, why did everyone come here. There weren't any fights just two plates of bread; it's no big deal. Plus I don't want to look like an idiot if the bread doesn't come out right.

Master P folded his arms and stared long and hard at the two pieces like he was trying to find the question of the universe. I seen two other chefs and they were wearing all black while everyone else was white. Referees I suppose.

Pierre nodded and the two refs came over with a knife and fork and cute a slice of each. Guess this was a part of Iron Chef too. Everyone stared at them taking agonizingly slow chews and swallowed before it got on my nerves.

They did thumbs up and everyone else had a fork in their hand that came out of nowhere. Nothing was left when I blinked. Damn scavengers, I was going to take that with me.

Master P looked pretty smug, "You are à la française, tres magnific!"

I didn't know what that meant either but he was kissing both of my cheeks and shaking my hand like a jackrabbit. The same assistant came over I looked at him pleading to stop this crazy man.

"Chef Pierre said, 'You are in the French manner, greatly magnificent.' Not a lot of people receive praises from him. You must be really good," he said.

Magnificent? That's going a little bit too far. I make one simple pastry and I'm praised. Master P went off somewhere while the others were congratulating me with slaps on the back. He came back holding up a bottle and handed it to me. I didn't take it at first.

He started speaking in that gibberish again, "Tu prend le gamay! C'est bien."

I looked to the assistant, "He wants to give you some red wine. It's good he says. Just take it, it's cheap wine but he passes them out to all the people he congratulates."

"Red wine? I just wanted to take my pastry home and eat it," I said.

I don't care for red wine too much. I wanted my pastry damn it. Pierre handed me a bag and I took it. I sighed. Going to buy one later then, someone ruined my happiness at the moment.

Cooking at a bakery for free, check. Leaving the bakery, I put the bag in my bigger bag and went to use up my last three and a half hours left.

I wandered around Konoha, places where K-chan wouldn't be at, I hoped, and I didn't want him to see me just yet. I was still deciding if I would say yes if he asked me to marry him. It usually happens; he asks 'Will you marry me?' and then she'll say with happy tears in her eyes 'I do.' Or some stupid normal saying like that.

I mean, of course I should say yes, I'm here aren't I? I wasted my week vacation to spend time with him on my own free will disregarding what our two mothers arranged. No, I didn't waste it; I had a great time with K-chan. It was a great vacation, we renewed our friendship card, and of course we both like each other. Possibly even loved me.

Dang, I'm thinking too much on this. I love him and that's all that matters. That lifted up my spirits. I sat down near some stairs and watched a drama group perform.

"Soriko it's me Rae. Open the door," some teenager all in black banged on the imaginary door.

I watched them and felt the air shift next to me. It was that ero-senin, Jiraiya; I turned to look at him holding binoculars.

"You owe me breakfast, Jiraiya," I told him.

"I need another flash of inspiration. Do you mind if you posed for me?" he asked like I was going to yes.

"Hell no!"

"Help me on my next scene then."

"Buy me some ice cream and then we'll talk," I folded my arms.

His eyes popped again and pulled out his handy dandy notepad and started scribbling.

"Ice cream! What a good idea. Let's go!" he touched my shoulder and we poofed off.

/-/-/ Some Park /-/-/

We brought me to a park. Basically where all the ice cream men live because of the great sales. I got a double scoop of vanilla since they ran out of orange flavored ice cream.

This park looks familiar. Must have passed by it when I wasn't paying attention.

"Now we're at the scene where the Pachinko and Naomi are fighting over Shinsosuke. And they just happened to meet each other in the public bathrooms. Heh heh he," I knew he was thinking dirty thoughts right now. You could tell by his drool.

"Well if you want to be specific go check out the girls bathroom then," I easily said.

Again with the holding hand thing! It was pissing me off and if he weren't a civilian right now I would beat him up. He went down on his knees and did the most outrageous thing I'd seen that day.

"Yuri I love you! Will you marry me?" he practically shouted, making everyone in the park turn to us.

Oh kami, this was more attention than I wanted. Least I was absolutely sure I was going to say hell no to this.

"Jiraiya," I started.

"Yuri?" some voice said.

Shit, please don't tell me who I think I'm thinking? …You just had to tell me it was K-chan didn't you? I turned my head around and saw him walking over to us. Jiraiya got up and pulled me into him. Him! I pushed myself off him. Yuck, nasty old ero-senin waves have seeped into my pores.

"Copy-ninja! Long time no see!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Jiraiya," K-chan said not looking at him at all.

He took me by the hand and started walking away.

"Kakashi-," he tugged on my hand not finishing my sentence.

Darn, he was mad. This always happens in the books. Where the girl always does something wrong and then the guy comes and sees her. Then he leaves her because he didn't want to listen to the truth. I hate clichés.

We were soon heading farther into the forest. It was getting darker and I couldn't remember the way back with his twists and turns. Kakashi finally stopped. He didn't look at me.

"K-chan, he was only playing around. Jiraiya's an old man, he's senile," I tried to tell him the truth.

"He just wanted my help writing his book. There is nothing-serious going on between that pervert and me. Except that he owes me breakfast," he wasn't laughing and I couldn't feel him smile.

I walked in front of him. His eyes were blank and cold.

"Yuri I love you," he said softly.

I wonder if this is how it feels like to come out of a coma and see the one you love. He really loves me. It feels nice.

"K-chan I love you too."

I took a step toward him but he took a step back.

"But I don't want you to see you with another man in that position again," he said a little bit more strongly.

"Okay I won't. I'm not a two-timer. He's just crazy like I said before," I don't know why he was acting like this.

"When did you come back?" he put his hands in his pockets.

"The day after you left."

"And you couldn't come and tell me you was here?"

Uh oh, this wasn't turning good.

"I needed to do some thinking and had some things to check off my to do list."

"What kind of thinking?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" I was getting frustrated.

"Do you like leading guys on or what?" and see the one I loved disappear.

"I don't do that! K-chan, I would've kicked Jiraiya's ass if you didn't drag me here! But I couldn't because he was old and a civilian."

"He's a ninja too."

I gaped at him. You mean I could have beaten him up? Why didn't anybody tell me? I don't understand a lot of things sometimes. I frowned greatly. My eyes were burning. I hated this. I hate being part of another cliché. My heart hurt maybe I had cancer or maybe heartbreak.

"We really are just a cliché," I said before I poofed off.

I finally stopped when I nearly couldn't breathe. I do believe I was lost now. I'll find my way back somehow. Or maybe just die a horrible death here and see who finds my dead carcass ass first. I took out the bottle and there was the pastry I was trying to make. I finished the bread and got tired.

And oh look. It began to rain. Stupid precipitation. Warm rain?

No, I was crying. I haven't cried in a hella long time. Why should I be crying now? Oh kami, what is happening to me?

The tree wasn't a very good umbrella; water still plopped down in my hair. My bag was getting soggy; I leaned my head on the tree and closed my eyes.

A very good childhood friend. Wished he stopped acting like one. I'm acting like one too. But I'll do what all other stories do, beg his forgiveness.

The branch creaked, it sounded like it was going to break. Oh well, I guess I should get going. Weak stupid branch.

I stared at him. He was soaking wet on the branch.

"Come on, Yuri. Let's go home," he said calmly.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I didn't want to leave. Not yet, when the rain was so comforting.

"You're going to get sick," Kakashi was still talking.

I'm sorry for making him worry, but I need to think about some things.

"Well, you can do that when we're at home," Kakashi said.

Tell me I didn't just say that?

"You did say that. Now come on," Kakashi answered.

He turned around and crouched, I didn't know what he was doing. Maybe a stomachache?

"You okay Kakashi?" I asked him.

He looked back, "Not until you come with me. Get on."

Again insisting, sometimes he can be too serious. But I shivered, he was right I couldn't sit here all night. I could but I didn't want him here disturbing my thinking process. I put both hands on his shoulder, he latched onto my legs, and he jumped off.

Just lying on his back made me start to cry even more. He couldn't see and I hoped he couldn't feel it soaking through his clothes. He didn't look back at me.

Today was a long day. I was really tired. The jumping motion and K-chan's warm back was making me sleepy. Not sleeping for two days would make me tired. I fell asleep on his back and the next thing you know I was in bed. K-chan was tucking me in bed, he eyed me, and that look was in his eyes. I forgot what that look was called but I fell asleep again.

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked it. Man, I was determined to finish this and I did. There's still some more. 


	35. Day 13: Whatever

Day: whatever I'm almost done anyway

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto. Sadly, I don't and eat a milano. I wished Kakashi was real. So I could give him a meal.

okay, I know this scenario happens a lot but hey I like it.

* * *

-Yuri POV-

Hmm? What? Where am I? I woke up to see a ceiling, clock, picture, and a favorite dirty book. I closed my eyes again, sleep was dragging down my eyelids. I blinked a little more until I was full on awake.

Who's room was this? Oh yeah, by the book I guessed it was K-chan's. I sat up, looked down at myself, and immediately snatched the blanket's up with me. Rule number 37, when you don't know where you're at always make sure you have clothes on before you try an escape.

Bra and panties that was it. Why was I semi-naked? In K-chan's bed to be exact? I looked out his window and it was still cloudy out. It's going to rain again sometime tonight.

I wrapped the blanket around me and touched the floor. I shivered. Whoo! Whee! That's pretty cold, but I can't go back to the warm…comfy…inviting bed cause if I'm up I might as well get the day started. And plus it was K-chan's; just the thought of him being in bed ly-…I won't even finish that sentence.

I walked towards the door and stopped. I heard a cough, silence, and then a couple of more coughs. I silently opened the door and walked to the couch. And la de da, here was K-chan lying there. I put my hand on his forehead. He was sick, you could have tell by the coughing.

I found some fresh clothes in my bag and went back into his room. It looked almost identical to Sakura's. Remind me never to get this again. I don't like having the same type of clothes like somebody else's.

The shirt slash dress or whatever you call was shorter, black, had the yin yang symbol on the back. With shorter white pants and black slip-ons for shoes.

I didn't bother trying to put my weapons on me cause I couldn't find any places to put 'em. This is one of the few outfits I have that can't conceal anything. That's okay; at least the shoes had metal plate on the bottom. Don't worry, I put a fine rubber underneath that so it didn't make the ching ching noises. Not that I think it's noisy or anything.

I went back out, K-chan was sleeping sick.

"Okay, K-chan time to rise and shine."

I lifted him and put an arm over my shoulders. I wasn't going to carry him bridal style to his room. My arms were too short.

"K-chan? K-chan, wake up. I won't carry all your weight to your room."

I lightly slapped his cheek. Zilch nothing happened. Why does he keep doing that?

"K-chan, you want me to ask your Team to assist me taking off your mask?"

He crack opened an eye and groaned. He didn't say a thing. He helped himself off the couch but then he must've passed out. I carried him into his room and he fell into bed. He looks sickly cute.

Phew, okay. Yuri the nurse coming to the rescue! I took off his head protector, vest, shirt, and pants. Don't look at me like that. His clothes were still wet and at least I left him his dignity by leaving his underwear on.

This was not the right time to ogle his chest right now. I'm not a big a pervert as he is. I covered him up and put an extra big blanket on top of that.

Tucked him in like a good little boy. I put a fresh towel on his forehead and sat next to the bed. Stupid fever, now I can't ask him why I was semi-naked in his room. It just doesn't look right. I was lucky, he stopped at the underwear part or else I was going to do something bad to him. I hope he didn't take a peek at anything.

I went to the kitchen and looked through the fridge.

"What can I eat? What can he eat? What does one eat when one gets out of the rain?" I asked myself.

I made K-chan soup; they always make you eat soup when you're sick, wonder why. I didn't use that ramen stuff because ramen is bad for you anyways, no offense, I like it sometimes. But the carbs, I don't even want to look at the nutrition facts on that. I fixed myself bacon, eggs, and pancakes. With the lovely syrup if I might add.

But first comes K-chan's health. I took the bowl of soup in the room. His eyes were darting around the room and then landed on me. I guess he almost forgot I lugged him in here.

I helped K-chan sit up and put the bowl in his lap. The soup was pretty hot.

"Here ya' go!" I was happy to see him awake.

He stared at it for a little while then looked up.

"I want what you're having," he whined so cutely.

"Oh quit, whining you little baby. When you're done with that soup, I'll share some of my food with you. Now, here's a spoon. I'm going to wait here while you finish that, don't want you sharing with the potted plant over there."

I pointed to the perfectly healthy looking plant sitting on the windowsill. I sifted through the book on the table, pretending to read, and glanced at K-chan taking a tiny sip. With a nice little shock to the taste buds, he ate it all. I feel better now, I didn't know if he liked sweet soup or not.

I picked up his bowl and helped him back in bed.

"You still want my breakfast?" I asked him.

He was getting sleepy, he tried to nod his head, but oops he's knocked out. Guess the sleeping pill was rather large. I fixed the covers on him and ate my food while he slept.

What should I do today? I really can't go off and take a nap cause something might happen to K-chan. I wouldn't be able to go out either. Someone might rob him. I left his door open and sunk into the couch.

Oh Inner self you are such a genius.

/Ha, I know. I did tell you I was better than you/ Inner Yuri smirked in triumph.

Well, I put her plan into action. Squeaky squeak. Whack whack. Flap. Spray spray. Wax on, wax off. Cough, cough. Tham tham tham tham.

Yes, all them cleaning noises. I wiped the windows, dusted the carpets and curtains. Spray water on the plants. Cleaned the floor and the closet.

Phew, all done. K-chan will be unexpected of the attack. I hope he likes it or even better hates it. His house was lemony freshness, all clean, no dust lurking anywhere at all. It actually looked brighter now. That lazy schmuck didn't do any cleaning here for ages.

I'm just glad his students were too distracted to notice the mess when they were here.

I checked on K-chan, eyes closed, his fever was still pretty high. I put another towel on his forehead and loosened the blankets on him. Hmm okay everything seems to be in order. Until I looked at his face.

Oh someone smack me in the head. Whack. Thanks a lot, I forgot that stupid mask of his. Now I didn't want to wake him trying to get the mask off. Here's the big question though, where does he keep his extra pairs of masks? Oh well, he'll just have to buy another one.

No buttons, zippers, or anything. Does he wash his face with this thing on or what? I grabbed one of his kunai's and quickly sliced downwards. Doesn't it ever loosened? These are the questions that will never be answered whenever it's about K-chan's mask. Okay, here it comes the mighty climax of the day.

I slowly peeled off the sticky mask. It was sticky because he had a fever trying to sweat it off remember? I finished taking off his now ruined mask, oh well maybe he can now properly breathe. I cleaned his bottom face. Surprise, surprise. He doesn't have anything-hideous hiding under his mask like I said in the beginning.

Minutes later, the fever was starting to shrink. See all because of his mask. Seriously, it could be a health risk or something. His pale face was coming back to normal. Yes, I think I did a good job.

/Yuri the Nurse, does it again/

Inner Yuri clapped and I did the peace sign.

/Now we should clean up his room/

I looked around, yeah I suppose, but I don't want to mess with this room. It's like his sanctuary that he made. His alone.

/Yeah, so what? Wasn't the whole _house_ his sanctum? We might find something even dirtier than his books, if you know what I'm saying/

'He spends more time in this room, than in any other part of his house and I don't want to funk it up.'

/Oh fine! Fine! It won't be my fault if we don't find a secret like a pair of pink panties and a whip. Go along with them feelings of yours. It's not like I have control of our body anyways/ Inner Yuri humphed and stopped talking or thinking.

I didn't clean his room even though what the Inner me said was pretty enticing. I left the room and plum tuckered out that I was. I took a nap on the couch.

* * *

She's starting to get to me. thanks for reading. I'm almost done. These last chapters have already been done since the beginning. 


	36. Day 13: Trying to Sleep Here

Day 13: I'm Trying To Sleep Here

Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I have now decided that the creator's powers are too strong for me to beat and give up on owning Kakashi. I reckon I have better chances on stealing Sesshomaru. Heh he.

* * *

"Yuri, you'll late waking me up," Kakashi smiled. 

There was a blanket on her, she grabbed on to it and sat up. She rubbed her eyes open.

She leaned on the couch, "You're supposed to be sleeping still. Where's your shirt?"

He had only his pants on. Yuri said slowly, closing her eyes again.

Kakashisat down next to her and she leaned on his shoulder.

"I see you've been busy," Kakashi said as he looked around the clean room.

"I couldn't go out with you sick, I didn't find any of your books, and I was bored." She said with her eyes still closed.

He put his arm around her.

"I thought about cleaning your room, but I thought you wouldn't like it. Did you also know that…your mask isn't on?"

His eyes widened, he slowly reached up to touch his face. From chin to his cheek, he gasped.

"I was wondering why it was so cold," he ran back inside his room and looked everywhere.

"Mm?" Yuri got up and wrapped the blanket around her.

She walked to his open door, "What are you doing?" in a groggy voice.

"I need my mask," he said looking through his drawers.

"You don't need it, you look perfectly handsome."

/Did you hear that? What lovely words that comes from her mouth/ Inner Kakashi sighed lovingly.

'You've gone crazy.'

/Crazy in love/

He stopped and looked at her. He blushed. Her eyes were closed.

'Thank goodness'

He slowly looked through the bottom drawers.

"I don't want anyone looking at my face," he said softly.

"Why? Because the girls would start swarming all over you? Or you still suck at hiding your emotions? I bet I can still beat you at cards with that mask off. You might be able to control your eyes but you still can't stop the face, can you?"

Yuri leaned on the door and crossed her legs.

He dejectedly sighed. He couldn't find any. Yuri crouched with him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Want me to go and buy some?" Yuri asked.

"No, that's okay. I'm not going to go outside anyway."

"So you won't wear your mask tomorrow?" Yuri a little hoping.

"I will. I'll just use henge."

Kakashi looked around thinking. They both stood up, Yuri yawned and crossed over to lie in his bed.

"Well, goodnight. K-chan, I'll see you tomorrow. Or tonight."

"You're not going to use my bed are you?"

"I'm still sleepy. I need a nap," Yuri grabbed his pillow and turned her back to him.

He looked down at her, 'Now what am I suppose to do?'

/I'm feeling sleepy all of a sudden. I need a nap too/ Inner Kakashi faked yawned.

'Now that's the best idea I decided to use.'

He climbed in beside her and wrapped an arm her.

"When K-chan finally wants to get laid, I'm too tired. You have such bad timing K-chan," Yuri whispered.

She held his hand.

* * *

Part 2: decided to put the other chapter in here since it's short. 

Kakashi didn't sleep but just wanted to stay awake holding her. Her citrus scent was all over the place and he couldn't get enough of it. He pulled her closer and locked his legs with hers. Burying his face in her hair, Yuri woke up.

"K-chan," she stayed still.

"Hmm?"

"Did you sleep?"

"No," he tried to bury himself some more.

"Why'd you get in bed then?"

"…Caused you smelled good?"

"Is that all?"

"Wanted to cuddle?"

"You liar," she unlocked her legs and faced him.

She noticed he still didn't have a shirt on.

"It's true," he pulled her over.

"I'd believe you if you had a shirt on."

He smirked.

"Wait, stay like that. I need to remember every detail of your bottom face before you put on your mask," she said.

She touched his face and puckered up his lips.

"This is when you're about to kiss."

She pushed the ends of his mouth upward.

"This is when you're smiling," he was smiling.

Yuri then pushed downwards.

"And this is the face you always wear. Now smile for real."

He smiled real big.

"Now wink at me."

Kakashi waited for a couple of seconds and winked with his sharingan eye open. She stared at him and sighed heavenly.

"That. Was. Really dreamy K-chan! Didn't know you had it in you," she kissed him.

She scooted closer and put a hand on his waist.

"I'm going back to sleep. Good night," she closed her eyes.

He rolled his eyes and moved to the edge of the bed. Yuri opened her eyes and saw him lying on his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. You slept enough already."

"Can't sleep because I'm taking all the space?"

"No."

She sat up and looked at him.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Get it yourself."

He looked up at her.

"Yuri?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna get married?"

Yuri lied back down and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"I don't know. Do you want to marry me?"

"I love you, so why shouldn't we?"

"I don't know. If you want to go through all that I guess I'll marry you," she laid on her side.

"You guess? It's a yes or no Yuri."

"Fine fine. Yes I'll marry you. I'm so happy I love you so much," she said plainly.

He poked her and she rolled back.

"I'm serious Yuri."

"I can see that K-chan. I want to marry you so don't worry. You'll have your bachelor party and I'll have mine."

"I don't want that I just want you," he pulled her over.

"Of course, that's why you're marrying me," Yuri grinned.

"So you forgive me for yesterday?"

"Course I do now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

Okay, okay. Next chapter is the ultimate last, last final chapter. It's the finale. It's already been done. It's not the finale but it's the epilogue. The afterward, the sequel sort of. Just click that arrow. 


	37. Epilogue

The Final Chapter, Epilogue, Something!

Disclaimer: The very last time I'll ever tell you that I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Nappy- Man, the end already? Hmm wonder if I should make part 2 or something?

Yuri- Go ahead make a part 2. As long as me and kakashi's in there im cool like winter.

Kakashi- 'Raises brow' cool like winter? I. Don't. Get. It. 'Cries away. A lasso appears and catches his feet, tripping him.' You are so mean.

Nappy- Too bad we couldn't catch Neji like this. 'Begins to hog tie.'

Yuri- Hmm you're right. 'Thinks of a plan to catch Neji.'

I didn't know I was funny. I have a bad sense of humor.

* * *

Yay, the final chapter. I'm so happy cause I never finished a story before. This is the first fanfiction I ever finished. I'm going to be sad ending this because I won't have anything else that's good to write. Um, thanks for reading. Thanks reviewers and non-reviewing people. You're the best.

* * *

"Ahh! K-chan, what are you doing!" Yuri ran over. 

Kakashi stepped aside to opened a window.

"I told you to watch it, not leave it to burn."

"Um, I'm sorry?" he said sheepishly.

"Well, let's see what you did right," she opened the oven.

Yuri sighed heavily.

"You burnt the cookies again. I guess I actually have to watch you this time."

She sat at the table. She watched him get out the ingredients once again.

"K-chan when are you going to make something good unsupervised?"

Kakashi kissed her cheek and answered, "When I'm away or you're away."

Yuri stood up from her chair and walked out the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"Away. So you can make something good. I'll be back later. Chow K-chan," she closed the door.

He sighed. Now how can he do this by his lonesome self? Thank god he wasn't making chocolates. That'd be even worse.

'We can always buy some.'

/No, either you make it. Or someone else makes some. She could probably tell if it was homemade or not/

"Forget this," Kakashi put all the stuff back and went to look for Yuri.

'Where would I go if I was Yuri?'

/Anywhere with anyone/

"Mm mm, oh yeah. Moon walking like we got all the time in the world," Yuri bobbed her head.

She walked up the rock with the raggedy radio in tow horizontally.

"This song goes out to the ladies who want to leave their man. Here's Mojofly's 'I Don't Want You.' "

(Once again this is a real song and band)

Why you telling me what to do?

How to act and look, what's good for you.

You keep complaining about the way I dress.

When all you want is for you to be impressed.

My moods are changing about our situation.

A revelation.

I don't want you touching me.

I don't want you calling me.

I don't want you bothering me.

It's all right.

I'm all right.

That's all right.

Time to breakaway.

I don't think it's worth it anymore.

I feel like we've been lying to each other all along

and if you want me to stay

Listen

this is one game that

I won't play.

My moods are changing about our situation.

A revelation.

I don't want you touching me.

I don't want you calling me.

I don't want you bothering me.

It's all right.

I'm all right.

That's all right.

Time to breakaway.

But I don't want you touching me.

I don't want you calling me.

I don't want you, I don't want you bothering me.

It's all right.

I'm all right.

That's all right.

Time to breakaway, time to breakaway

"Man that's a good song," she sat on the lips of the fourth Hokage again.

She swung her legs with the beat of the next song.

"Girl I dream of you all day. You took my breath away, cause you are the one," she sang along to Shinhwa's "Perfect Man."

Kakashi poofed next to her, "You like girls? I should've seen it a mile away."

She stared at him, "You're supposed to be in the kitchen K-chan."

"I'm sorry Yuri. But I can't cook; I didn't get the cooking genes. Not like you, where you got the cooking, cleaning, beauty, brains, and-"

"Okay! I know you're stupid. Now be quiet I like this song."

He turned it off, "I was listening to that."

"I know," he stared off into the distance.

The wind came by.

"DON'T INTERUPT AGAIN!" she had the devils eyes in her.

She grabbed his collar.

"Okay," he sweated.

She took out a marker and dabbled on the rock.

"Who drew those?"

"Sunny. She drew them right after you went to look for me. Surprising the rain didn't wash it away."

"Sunny's better at drawing than you are. Too bad you didn't get the art genes."

Yuri punched him in the shoulder.

"I would ask you to draw but I bet you got those genes too besides the stupid ones."

"You might be right," he leaned back.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know," he retorted.

"Are you bored?"

"Yeah."

"Go read Icha Icha Paradise then."

"Don't feel like reading."

Yuri felt his cheek. It felt like the normal temperature.

"Are you sick? How can you not feel like reading Icha Icha Paradise? You're supposed to be the loyal fan who reads things over and over."

"I'm not sick."

"Go hang around your students. Or your boyfriends and talk about girls, ninjas and shagging."

"When are you going to stop saying shag?"

"Once I find a new fun word for sex."

Kakashi laughed, "I'll never get bored with you Yuri."

"Good to know I'm your clown," she griped.

"My very cute clown," he offset.

Kakashi pulled her onto his lap, she eeked, slipped her hand, looked down at her doodle, and started struggling.

"K-chan! You ruined my picture! Oooh!"

He held her more tightly and looked at the crude drawing. It was crappy, I can tell you that Naruto could be an artist compared to Yuri's drawing. It had a big black line scrawled across it. He tried to hold in his laugh by coughing.

She looked down.

"Yuri…Yuri…Yuri look up."

She didn't reply. He grasped her chin and lifted it up. Yuri glared at him.

"I love you Yuri," he kept his calm face on.

She stuck her lips out and looked away for a minute and huffed.

"…You owe me a smoothie," Yuri said.

She spoofed off replacing herself with a log. Kakashi jumped off and saw her further down and fell down faster.

"You know if you keep doing that I'm really going to have to torture you."

"I think I heard a threat, don't make threats that you can't do."

"It's a good thing, you didn't clean my room then," he hugged her from behind.

"Why's that?"

"Cause I have a couple of…" he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes got big and her grin grew wider and wider.

"Really? I was thinking about getting those but I didn't know if I'd ever use it."

"You might get a chance to use it tonight," he said lowly.

OH HO HO! What's happening here! Heh heh and raised eyebrows.

"You're not playing?" she asked him.

"Why would I lie? When you'd just starve me to death," he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"K-chan you're such a loser. I'll take you up on the offer. Uh oh," she looked down.

They nearly crashed into a tree; Kakashi sat on a branch, while Yuri was standing.

"Now all we need to do is make Maito Gai fall in love with Niaka!" Yuri said.

"Don't tell me that girl who forced you to get in that sexy costume? Did hell freeze over?"

Yuri smiled, "Yep and they're already starting the skiing competition."

* * *

Yep I said I was going to finish on my B-day. The End. Time to work on the next fic, Parenting Skills, now. 


End file.
